Please Keep This Secret
by Akano Tsukki
Summary: Akabane Karma memiliki banyak hal yang dirahasiakan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Membuat Asano Gakushuu tertarik untuk mengetahui kehidupan rival-nya lebih dalam. Berawal dari rahasia besar Karma yang tidak sengaja dibongkar oleh Asano junior, semakin lama Gakushuu dekat dengan Karma, semakin ia mengetahui kehidupan sebenarnya yang selama ini dijalani Karma. AsaFem!Karma
1. Chapter 0

Gakushuu membatu di tempat sambil menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah wig berwarna merah pendek berada di genggamannya. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dapat membuat seorang Asano Gakushuu bereaksi se-kaget itu. Jawabannya adalah 'gadis' dengan surai merah panjang se-punggung ber-iris mata _mercury_ , tidak asing dengan ciri-ciri fisik itu bukan? Namun tulisan gadis yang kalian baca tadi bukanlah bohong apalagi salah ketik. Sang gadis-pun terlihat tidak kalah _shock-_ nya dibanding sang ketua OSIS.

"A-Aka-Akabane," akhirnya Gakushuu berucap setelah terdiam beberapa menit karena _shock_ berat barusan meski agak terbata saking tidak percayanya.

"KAU PEREMPUAN?!"

Karma bersumpah hari ini adalah hari sial seumur hidupnya. Lebih sial jika dibandingkan dengan perintah _absolut_ Nakamura untuk _crosdressing._

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui**

 **But this Story is Mine**

 **Rated :** _T_

 **Genre :** _Romance (genre lain menyusul, author masih pikir-pikir)  
_

 **Pairing :** _Asano Gakushuu X Akabane Karma_

 **WARNING! :** _ **GenderBender, fem!Karma, OOC parah, Alternative Universe (AU), typo(s), alur kecepetan, De eL eL;**_

 _Bila ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita, mohon maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud sedikitpun meniru apalagi menjiplak. Cerita ini murni ide sinting author yang terlalu lelah menjalani keseharian di dunia nyata. Jadi bikin cerita yang ga kalah gajelas dibanding authornya. Selamat menikmati~ DLDR! Mohon maaf jika mengecwakan dan tidak sesuai harapan._

* * *

Awalnya semua masih baik-baik saja. Ya, awalnya. Sebelum Karma tumben-tumbennya ingin pergi ke kota sebelah untuk mencari _wasabi_ edisi terbatas (itu hanya alasan yang dikarang Karma agar bisa tidak pulang dengan anak kelas E). Kita _flashback_ pada kejadian setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring. Lebih jelasnya di stasiun Kunugigaoka.

.

.

 _ **Flashback on**_

Begitu bel pulang berdering, seluruh murid Kunugigaoka berhamburan keluar dari gedung tempat mereka menuntut ilmu, tak terkecuali penghuni gedung lama tempat kelas 3-E berada. Stasiun Kunugigaoka mulai dipenuhi para murid sekolah terkenal itu.

"Eeeh, Karma- _kun_ tidak bisa pulang bersama kami?" tanya Nagisa heran.

"Hehe, aku melihat brosur _mall_ kota sebelah kemarin, mereka menjual _wasabi_ edisi terbatas yang pedasnya luar biasa, jadi yah~~" jawab Karma sambil menunjukkan _evil smile_ yang membuat Nagisa mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ahahaha, kami mengerti maksudmu Karma," sahut Sugino _sweatdrop_.

"Oke~ Sampai jumpa besok!" Karma melambaikan tangan ke arah kedua temannya lalu memasuki kereta yang menuju kota tujuannya.

Sugino dan Nagisa hanya balas melambaikan tangan lalu masuk ke dalam kereta yang biasa mereka naiki.

Di lain tempat stasiun Kunugigaoka…

"Tidak bisa pulang bersama?" Sakakibara Ren mengulang perkataan sang Ketua OSIS.

"Ya, aku ada urusan dengan OSIS SMP di kota sebelah," jawab Gakushuu sambil memeriksa kertas-kertas dokumen yang dibawanya.

"Apa kami harus ikut? Memang tidak apa ketua ke sana sendirian?" giliran Seo yang bertanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, lagipula ini bukan masalah besar," tolak Gakushuu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang duluan," ujar Ren.

"Hati-hati Asano- _kun_ ," tambah Seo.

"Sampai besok," Gakushuu menyahut pelan.

Asano muda itu pun memasuki kereta yang berbeda dengan kedua kawannya. Tanpa Gakushuu sadari, ia berada di kereta yang sama dengan _rival_ -nya, hanya berbeda 3 gerbong. Dan tanpa Karma ketahui, hari ini hal buruk akan terjadi padanya yang disebabkan oleh sang _rival_ yang kebetulan memiliki kota tujuan yang sama.

* * *

"Tch, ketua OSIS sekolah itu menyebalkan, memperpanjang masalah dan membuatku pulang sangat terlambat," Gakushuu menggerutu pelan.

Ia melihat jam digital di lengannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam. Terhitung terlambat karena biasanya dia sudah di rumah jam setengah 8, sedangkan sekarang ia baru sampai di stasiun. Gakushuu menghela napas panjang karena lelah. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu mengedarkan pandangan, iris violet-nya menangkap seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah berjalan dengan sepasang _mercur_ _y_ yang selalu waspada.

' _Akabane? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?'_ batin Gakushuu bertanya-tanya.

Sambil menunggu kereta jurusan Tokyo datang, Gakushuu semakin memperhatikan Karma. Entahlah, rasanya Karma terlihat mencurigakan ada di kota lain, malam hari pula, bukannya pulang ke rumah sejak tadi sore. Ditambah gerak-gerik Karma yang terlihat jelas sangat waspada semakin menambah kecurigaan Gakushuu karena yang diketahuinya Karma adalah orang yang selalu terlihat santai meskipun sebenarnya waspada.

' _Hmm, kalau menghampiri dan tanya langsung pasti mencurigakan, lebih baik. . .menggunakan cara kasar mungkin? Toh dia orangnya tahan banting,'_ setelah mengalami pergelutan pikiran di otak jeniusnya, Gakushuu memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda bermarga Akabane itu.

Rasa penasarannya terlalu besar. Gakushuu mendekat ke arah Karma dari belakang. Sedangkan Karma sendiri belum menyadari keberadaan Gakushuu rupanya.

"Oy Akabane,"

Panggilan itu membuat Karma menoleh ke belakang, namun tiba-tiba rambutnya ditarik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di kota orang hah?" pertanyaan dengan nada sinis meluncur dari Asano _junior._

"Bukan urusanmu, lepaskan rambutku sialan," jawab Karma tak kalah sinis.

"He~Aku ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka, kalau kau sampai melakukan hal buruk, nama Kunugigaoka akan tercoreng dan aku tidak akan segan menghajarmu," Gakushuu mengabaikan Karma yang masih meringis karena rambutnya ditarik.

"Baik, baik, terserah padamu **ketua OSIS** **yang** **terhormat** , sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku," ucap Karma penuh penekanan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Gakushuu.

Tangan Gakushuu semakin menarik helai _crimson_ sang _rival._

"Aku akan─"

Perkataan Karma terputus, ia mendadak bungkam. 'Rambut' merah pendek terlepas kemudian rambut merah panjang ter-urai. Gakushuu membatu di tempat sambil menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah 'wig' berwarna merah pendek berada di genggamannya. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dapat membuat seorang Asano Gakushuu bereaksi se-kaget itu. Jawabannya adalah 'gadis' dengan surai merah panjang se-punggung ber-iris mata _mercury_ , tidak asing dengan ciri-ciri fisik itu bukan? Namun tulisan gadis yang kalian baca tadi bukanlah bohong apalagi salah ketik. Sang gadis-pun terlihat tidak kalah _shock-_ nya dibanding sang ketua OSIS.

"A-Aka-Akabane," akhirnya Gakushuu berucap setelah terdiam beberapa menit karena _shock_ berat barusan meski agak terbata saking tidak percayanya.

"KAU PEREMPUAN?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **Geje yak? Itu jelas, entah apa yang nge-rasukin author sampe bikin ff geje seperti ini. Author juga gatau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran pengen bikin ff Asa(jr)fem!Karma. Mungkin gara-gara ngeliat fanart Karma yang** _ **kawaii**_ **dan cantik pas gendernya diubah (?). Kritik, saran, flame diterima~Silakan tulis di kotak review. Arigatou gozaimasu~ Terima kasih telah membaca, sampai jumpa lain waktu, Jaa na~~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Balasan Review :**

 **Asaaaaa :** Ara~Kado? Asa-san ulang tahun kah? Kalau begitu _Otanjoubi Omedeto~ #telatwoy._ Syukurlah kalau ini bisa menjadi kado terbaik untukmu ^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review :D

 **Jungie :** _Hai' Hai'~_ Ini author lanjutkan, semoga menghibur yaa. AsaKaru OTP tsuki jugaa, tapi entah kenapa pengen buat AsafemKaru, gapapa kan? Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review :D

 **Yuki-han :** Sejujurnya tsuki sendiri juga gabisa nge-bayangin ._. Bayangkan menurut imajinasi masing-masing saja deh :v Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review :D

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui**

 **But this Story is Mine**

 **Rated :** _T_

 **Genre :** _Romance (genre lain menyusul, author masih pikir-pikir)_

 **Pairing :** _Asano Gakushuu X Akabane Karma_

 **WARNING! : _GenderBender, fem!Karma, OOC parah, Alternative Universe (AU), typo(s), alur kecepetan, De eL eL;_**

 _Bila ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita, mohon maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud sedikitpun meniru apalagi menjiplak. Cerita ini murni ide sinting author yang terlalu lelah menjalani keseharian di dunia nyata. Jadi bikin cerita yang ga kalah gajelas dibanding authornya. Selamat menikmati~ DLDR! Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan._

* * *

Karma tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya selain pergi dari hadapan Gakushuu. Begitu sadar dia sudah keluar dan berada agak jauh dari stasiun tempatnya berada tadi. Bahkan ia tak sempat mellihat ekspresi cengo yang sangat jarang ada di wajah ketua OSIS yang _cool_ itu.

 _'Sial! Sial! Sial! Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini kenapa harus **dia** yang melihat sosok asliku sih?!' _ batin Karma.

Sedangkan di stasiun Gakushuu masih agak _shock_ dengan hal yang dilihatnya barusan. Hal yang tidak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya mengenai Akabane Karma.

"Se-selama ini...dia adalah perempuan?"

* * *

Nagisa berjalan santai menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri di pinggir rel kereta stasiun Kunugigaoka. Entah hanya perasaan Nagisa, atau Karma memang terlihat gelisah.

"Karma- _kun_!" sapa Nagisa.

"A-ah, Nagisa- _kun_ , _ohayo,_ " sahut Karma sedikit tergagap.

Ini pertama kalinya Nagisa melihat Karma bicara dengan gugup seperti itu.

"Ada apa Karma- _kun?_ Kau terlihat pucat," tanya Nagisa khawatir.

 _'Kukira rahasiaku sudah tersebar,'_ Karma membatin lega.

"Ti-tidak ada apapun, hanya ada sedikit masalah,"

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, kereta-nya sudah datang," ajak Nagisa.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu pun masuk ke dalam kereta lebih dulu. Tepat ketika Karma hendak masuk menyusul sahabatnya, seseorang mendahului dan sempat berbisik cepat di telinganya.

"Temui aku di depan gerbang gedung utama sepulang sekolah,"

Tangan Karma terkepal erat. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara penuh kelicikan milik anak tunggal kepala dewan.

"Karma- _kun?_ Apa ada yang kau lupakan?" suara Nagisa menyadarkannya.

"Tidak," jawab Karma tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok menyebalkan yang pergi ke gerbong lain.

* * *

"Aka...ma- _kun!_ Akabane Karma- _kun!_ " suara familiar Koro- _sensei_ yang sedang meng-absen menyadarkan Karma yang tengah melamun.

"Ah, hadir!"

Tanpa Karma sadari, seluruh pasang mata di kelas tertuju padanya, memandang heran dan khawatir.

"Ada apa Karma- _kun?_ Tidak enak badan?" tanya Koro- _sensei_ tanpa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Karma adalah seseorang yang selalu waspada di saat seperti apapun, jika sampai ada yang bisa membuat pikirannya melayang mungkin itu adalah sesuatu yang serius.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan menatapku seperti itu," jawab Karma datar, seolah barusan ia tidak melakukan hal yang janggal.

"Isogai Yuuma- _kun_?"

 _"Hai!"_ sahut Isogai.

Koro- _sensei_ memutuskan melanjutkan absen kelas. Bukannya tidak peduli, namun Koro- _sensei_ tau, Karma bukanlah orang yang suka di khawatirkan. Tapi sang wali kelas akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

Contohnya, ketika _ace_ kelas E itu tengah istirahat makan siang sendirian di ujung tebing favoritnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku Koro- _sensei_ , kalau ingin minta makan siang karena belum gajian jangan padaku,"

"Nyuya?! Penyamaran _sensei_ ketahuan?!" perkataan _sensei_ -nya sukses membuat Karma _sweatdrop_.

Iyalah, bagaimana mungkin makhluk besar setinggi 3 meter tertutupi semak-semak setinggi setengah meter.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan mengikutiku kemari _sensei?"_ tanya Karma meskipun ia sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Koro- _sensei._

"Ada masalah yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengan _sensei_ Karma- _kun?"_

Pertanyaan wali kelasnya membuat Karma terkekeh pelan.

" _Sensei_ bisa berhenti memanggilku dengan _suffiks_ – _kun_ di sini," ucap Karma.

Ah iya, mengenai rahasia ini Koro- _sensei_ memang sudah mengetahuinya. Memang tidak ada yang bisa menyimpan rahasia di balik Koro- _sensei_ sih.

"Ya, ya, sekarang ceritakan masalahmu," pinta Koro - _sensei_ tidak sabar.

Karma menghela napasnya.

"Rahasiaku...diketahui oleh anak tunggal kepala dewan,"

"NYUYA?! Lalu bagaimana?!"

"Aku akan menemuinya sepulang sekolah, aku yakin dia ingin membicarakannya,"

"Kalau begitu _sensei_ akan mengikutimu─"

"Tidak, aku akan mengatasi ini sendiri, _sensei_ buruk dalam menyamar dan mata seorang Asano itu tajam, kemungkinan kau akan ketahuan jika berada di sekitarku,"

"Tapi kau bisa di _apa-apakan_ olehnya Karma- _chan_! Bagaimanapun Asano- _kun_ itu laki-laki!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan _sensei_ , Asano- _kun_ bukan orang yang seperti itu, bahkan kuperkirakan ketertarikannya pada wanita hanya 5% kurang,"

Koro- _sensei_ tidak membantah lagi, tapi dia sudah memiliki rencana untuk─

"Kalau _sensei_ keras kepala mengikutiku, sepertinya rangking 4 di ujian tengah semester kemarin cukup untuk memindahkanku ke gedung utama," ancam Karma.

"... _sensei_ menyerah,"

* * *

Gakushuu menunggu dengan tidak sabaran. Jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, namun orang yang di tunggunya tidak kunjung datang.

"Heh, kukira kau sudah pulang Asano- _kun_ ," ucapan dengan nada sarkastik yang khas membuat Gakushuu berbalik.

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang Akabane Karma dengan seragam yang biasa di gunakannya, namun surai merah panjang se-pinggang di biarkan terurai dan celana panjangnya di ganti dengan rok hitam se-paha. Karma memang sengaja datang dengan sosok aslinya.

"Kukira kau takut bertemu denganku Akabane," sahut Gakushuu tak kalah sarkastik.

"Lalu? Apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah bertemu denganku di sini?" tanya Karma tanpa menghilangkan nada tak suka dalam bicaranya.

"Sepertinya tidak enak bicara di sini, bagaimana jika kita _ngobrol_ di _café_?"

"Kau yang bayar pesananku nanti,"

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di _café_ yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Karma sendiri hanya meminum strawberry _float_ pesanannya tanpa mempedulikan Gakushuu yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak mempedulikan.

"Jadi~Apa aku harus merahasiakan ini?"

 _'Orang ini benar-benar to the point,'_ rutuk Karma dalam hati.

Oke, ini kode keras. Karma mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan sang Ketua OSIS.

"Apa yang kau mau Asano- _kun_?" Karma balik bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Gakushuu menyeringai. "Sudah kuduga kau akan mengerti apa yang kumaksud, tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh,"

Karma memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan bertele-tele Asano- _kun_ ,"

"Baik, baik, dasar tidak sabaran, sebelumnya apa besok kau tidak ada urusan?"

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke ruang OSIS sepulang sekolah dengan penampilan aslimu, dan jika kau menolak, rahasiamu akan kusebarkan,"

Meskipun Gakushuu berkata seperti itu, di telinga Karma lebih terdengar seperti "Turuti-Perintahku-atau-Kubongkar-Rahasiamu,"

Dan sepertinya permintaan ( _read:perintah)_ itu tidak akan hanya ada 1 kali.

* * *

Belasan pandangan khawatir mengarah kepada Akabane Karma. Pagi ini sama seperti hari sebelumnya, sang _ace_ kelas E kembali melamun. Raut wajahnya datar juga dingin, tatapan mata kosong, dan tidak banyak bertingkah. Koro- _sensei_ tau penyebabnya tidak akan jauh dari Ketua OSIS di gedung utama, dan kemungkinan berhubungan pula dengan pembicaraan 4 mata yang dilakukan keduanya terakhir kali. Jangan sangka Koro - _sensei_ tidak berhasil menguntit muridnya kemarin. Tapi Karma yang terus melamun juga membuatnya khawatir.

"Karma- _kun_ , berapa hasil dari─"

"3√64 x 2√5 = 24 x 2√5," jawab Karma tanpa sadar.

Pandangan khawatir murid 3-E dan juga Koro- _sensei_ berubah menjadi pandangan ngeri. Bahkan Koro- _sensei_ belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Karma sudah menyambar jawaban, tanpa sadar, benar pula! Padahal Karma sendiri masih saja asik dengan dunia lamunannya sendiri. Otaknya terbuat dari apa sih?!

Oke, namun di sini kita bukan membahas kejeniusan sang tunggal Akabane, tapi keadaannya. Keadaannya sudah jauh dari kata normal! Hal serius mungkin (pasti) terjadi padanya. Tapi sifat Karma yang tidak suka dicampuri urusannya akan membuat ini sulit, ia tidak mungkin mau terbuka. Pengecualian untuk Koro- _sensei_ , memang sulit untuk menyembunyikan suatu masalah darinya.

Contohnya, Koro- _sensei_ mengetahui bahwa Karma perempuan adalah di hari pertamnya masuk sekolah setelah di _skors_. _Shock?_ Jelas. Rahasia yang di simpannya bertahun-tahun, bahkan orang terdekat seperti Nagisa pun tidak mengetahuinya, sedangkan Koro- _sensei_ mengetahuinya di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Koro- _sensei_ bilang ketika Karma di tangkap oleh tentakelnya setelah menjatuhkan diri dari tebing, Koro- _sensei_ bisa merasakan tubuh Karma itu sedikit _janggal_ untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Ingatlah, tentakel Koro-sensei itu tidak bisa dibohongi. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Karma mengaku setelah di desak.

"Ba-Baik, lanjutkan saja lamunanmu Karma- _kun_ ," ujar Koro- _sensei_ , ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara untuk memecah lamunan Karma.

Pelajaran kembali di lanjutkan meski sebenarnya baik guru maupun murid sulit berkonsentrasi karena 1 orang. Begini-begini ikatan pertemanan antar murid kelas E itu kuat, 1 bermasalah maka yang lain pasti ikut khawatir.

 _Kriiing~Kriiing~Kriiing~_ Toa di koridor membunyikan bel istirahat.

"Baiklah, kerjakan pr kalian dan kumpulkan di pertemuan selanjutnya, _sensei_ mau ke Paris untuk membeli _croissant,_ sampai nanti anak-anak~" detik selanjutnya Koro- _sensei_ sudah menghilang dari kelas.

Para murid kelas E bergegas untuk makan siang. Mereka pergi ke tempat favorit masing-masing untuk memakan bekal yang mereka bawa. Kebanyakan istirahat di luar kelas, namun ada juga yang di dalam kelas.

Kalau kalian menanyakan keadaan Karma sekarang, keadaannya masih tidak beda jauh dengan yang tadi. Sebenarnya Karma sendiri tidak tau apa yang ia pikirkan, pikirannya saja kosong. Sejak kemarin ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi sore nanti, tapi entah kenapa Karma sama sekali tidak kepikiran apapun. Kepalanya pusing, tapi bukan secara _harfiah_.

" _Ne_ Nagisa, Karma tidak cerita apapun padamu? Lama-lama aku ikutan khawatir juga," kata Rio agak pelan supaya Karma tidak mendengar perkataannya.

"Tidak, mungkin dia memang percaya padaku, tapi tetap saja ia tertutup bahkan padaku soal masalah yang dialaminya," sahut Nagisa.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini, biasanya kalaupun punya masalah, sikap Karma tetap santai," tambah Kayano.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menebak-nebak tentang apa masalah yang dialaminya," Isogai berucap khawatir.

"Pasti tidak mungkin masalah perempuan atau cinta, Karma orang yang terlalu cuek untuk masalah seperti itu," andai Maehara tau kalau sebenarnya Karma itu perempuan.

 _'Aku saja tidak tau kenapa aku begini, apalagi kalian,'_ batin Karma. Dia mendengar pembicaraan mereka kok, hanya saja melamun terasa lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

Karma melihat jam di ponselnya telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Ia sengaja berlama-lama di kelas supaya nanti ia tidak akan berlama-lama dengan ketua OSIS sengak itu. Sekaranglah Karma baru sampai di depan pintu ruang OSIS. Sedikit ragu, ia mengetuk pintunya 3 kali, berharap-harap cemas Gakushuu tidak ada di ruangannya dan Karma bisa pulang ke rumah untuk bersantai.

"Masuk," suara sahutan dari dalam membuat Karma dendam pada dewi fortuna.

BRAK! Karma membanting pintu (mahal) ruang OSIS kasar. Hanya ada 1 orang di dalam tengah duduk meja Ketua OSIS, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Asano Gakushuu yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya mengalihkan pandangan ketika mendengar suara bantingan pintu. Seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang pelaku pembantingan pintu tidak bersalah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang biasa ditampakkannya. Malas, tidak berminat, namun santai.

"Ck, tidak bisa masuk dengan lebih normal ya?" ucap Gakushuu jengkel.

"He~Itu bukan ciri khasku," sahut Karma cuek.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan di sini?" lanjut Karma

"Bantu aku mengoreksi data-data OSIS ini," jawab Gakushuu sambil menyerahkan sekitar 50 lembar kertas pada Karma.

"Koreksi jika ada yang salah, jika sudah benar beri cap di sudut kanan bawah, kerjakan dengan benar atau aku akan memberimu 2 kali lipat lebih banyak," jelas atau mungkin ancam Gakushuu kemudian kembali berkutat dengan laptop di hadapannya.

 _'2 kali lebih banyak? Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini apalagi denganmu, tapi...ternyata perintahnya normal-normal saja,'_ pikir Karma sambil menaruh kertas-kertas dari Gakushuu di atas meja sekretaris.

"Sebelum itu belikan aku _ice coffee_ di _vending machine_ kantin,"

 _'...kutarik pemikiranku tadi, dia memperlakukanku seperti pembantu, dan itu tidak normal,'_

Karma menghela napasnya. Ini baru permulaan. Ia pun keluar dari ruangan OSIS, tapi sebelumnya Karma berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke belakang. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Gakushuu. Pemuda berusurai jingga itu masih berkuta dengan laptopnya. Jika diperhatikan, kantung matanya agak tebal dan iris violet itu menampakkan keletihan.

Terbesit sedikit rasa iba dalam hati Karma. Ingat ya, **_sedikit_**. Pake **bold,** _italic,_ plus  Underline biar lebih jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oy Asano- _kun_ , di mana aku harus menaruh pesananmu?" tanya Karma sekembalinya dari kantin.

"Sudut mejaku saja," jawab Gakushuu.

Setelah menaruh kresek berisi pesanan Gakushuu, kini Karma juga ikut berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Keadaan hening, keduanya larut dalam kerjaan masing-masing. Hingga tidak terasa, langit semakin menggelap. Langit biru menjadi oranye, oranye berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi biru gelap. Jam digital di meja sang Ketua menunjukkan pukul 06.45 p.m. Karma merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena bertahan dalam posisi sama selama 1 jam setengah lebih.

"Asano- _kun_ , aku sudah selesai, dan aku mau pulang,"

"Sebentar, aku periksa pekerjaanmu dulu," Gakushuu mengambil lembaran kertas dari meja yang ditempati Karma barusan.

"Lumayan," gumaman Gakushuu membuat Karma memutar bola matanya malas. Dia kira Karma tidak bisa melakukan hal kecil itu apa.

"Pulang sana," usir Gakushuu sambil mengambil minuman dari kresek yang ditaruh Karma kemudian meminumnya.

"Tanpa disuruh juga aku memang mau pergi secepatnya dari sini," dumel Karma, ia pun mulai berjalan santai keluar ruangan OSIS, tapi tidak jadi karena tangannya tiba-tiba di tahan.

"Akabane! Kenapa kau malah membelikanku minuman anak-anak ini hah?!" protes Gakushuu sambil menunjukkan susu kotak strawberry ditangannya.

"Ck, kita memang masih anak-anak Asano-kun, se-dewasa apapun sifat dan sikapmu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa umurmu baru 14 tahun, menurutku minuman anak-anak itu akan lebih menenangkanmu dibanding kopi," Karma pun menepis tangan Gakushuu yang tadi sempat menahannya.

Gadis itu melanjutkan langkah santainya, meninggalkan Gakushuu yang memandangnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Belum jauh berjalan, Karma kembali berhenti dan berbalik.

"Sadarlah sedikit tentang hal itu Asano- _kun_! Dapat keriput di usia se-muda ini tau rasa!" seru Karma setengah berteriak kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tepat ketika Karma menghilang dari pandangan Gakushuu, pemuda itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu, tapi dirinya sendiri tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ia terdorong untuk _benar-benar_ tersenyum.

"Rupanya Akabane cukup perhatian pada orang lain,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Minna~Tsuki kembali membawa ff gajelas yang Tsuki buat! Hehe, maaf kelamaan updatenya yaa. Tsuki baru masuk SMA, jadi sibuk mempersiapkan segala macam yang dibutuhkan dan sibuk adaptasi juga. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah me-review, follow, favorit, dan mampir hanya untuk membaca ff ini. Tsuki seneeeng baget atas dukungan kalian semua.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Balasan Review** **:**

 **Misacchin :** Terima kasih banyak sudah menyukai ff gajelas ini Misa- _san_ T_T Hoo, emang Karma kayak mbak sexy yak? Tsuki ga sadar :v Terima kasih sudah me-review ^^

 **Leny chan :** _Gomennasai_ , Tsuki gabisa next kilat, tapi chap sekarang lebih panjang, smeoga menghibur. Terima kasih sudah me-review ^^

 **NinNeko-chan :** Okeh, siap! Terima kasih sudah me-review ^^

 **JellyChoco :** _Arigato!_ Terima kasih sudah me-review ^^

 **Ruru :** Maaf Ruru- _san_ , selama ini Tsuki belum pernah nulis chapter yang terlalu panjang, tapi untuk chapter kali ini sudah Tsuki usahakan biar lebih panjang. Hoho, Tsuki udah pernah baca ff itu juga kok, keren ya :D Terima kasih sudah me-review ^^

 **Asaaaaa :** Sama-sama :D Diusahain biar ga berhenti deh. Terima kasih sudah me-review ^^

 **Karuma-Kun :** Makasih dek :v Terima kasih sudah me-review ^^

 **Hanin :** Ini sudah Tsuki lanjutkan. Terima kasih sudah me-review ^^

 **Jungie :** Tsuki sudah membuat penderitaan─eh, maksud Tsuki membuat sedikit percintaan di chapter ini, tapi mulai dari pertemanan dulu sih. Terima kasih sudah me-review ^^

 **La miyaa :** Yaah, Karma sebenarnya orang yang peduli, cuma agak ngeselin ajah, hehe. Terima kasih sudah me-review ^^

 **Iraishinminra :** Akhirnya Tsuki berhasil melanjutkannya. Terima kasih sudah me-review ^^

 **Untuk semua : Terima kasih banyak atas semua review kalian, Tsuki sangat terharu dan senang membacanya. Maaf kelamaan update, maaf kalau ga seru, dan maaf atas semuanya. Selamat membaca ^^**

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Yusei Matsui**

 **But this Story is Mine**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance (genre lain menyusul, author masih pikir-pikir)**

 **Pairing : Asano Gakushuu X Akabane Karma**

 **WARNING! : GenderBender, fem!Karma, OOC parah, Alternative Universe (AU), typo(s), alur kecepetan, OOT, De eL eL;**

 _Bila ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita, mohon maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud sedikitpun meniru apalagi menjiplak. Cerita ini murni ide sinting author yang terlalu lelah menjalani keseharian di dunia nyata. Jadi bikin cerita yang ga kalah gajelas dibanding authornya. Selamat menikmati~ DLDR! Mohon maaf jika mengecwakan dan tidak sesuai harapan._

* * *

Karma menghela napas panjang entah yang ke-berapa kalinya. Tak terasa sudah terlewat 3 minggu setelah insiden yang selalu dikutuk Karma sebelum tidurnya. Sejauh ini Gakushuu tidak memberikan perintah aneh. Hanya menyuruh Karma membantu pekerjaannya di OSIS, atau membawakan ( _read:membelikan)_ minuman. Yang membuat Karma heran, kenapa pemuda itu jadi menyukai minuman kesukaannya? Yah, sebenarnya Karma tidak terlalu peduli sih.

Gadis bersurai _scarlet_ itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian melirik sudut meja sekretaris yang sekarang menjadi tempatnya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Gakushuu. Masih ada sekitar 15 lembar lagi yang harus dikerjakannya. Sumpah Karma bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kertas-kertas ini tidak ada habisnya? Setiap Karma ke ruang OSIS, minimal ia mendapat sekitar 50 lembar kertas. Kalau Gakushuu? 2 kali lipat darinya, mungkin.

"Akabane, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Sekitar 15 lembar lagi," Karma menjawab malas, masih dengan tangan yang menari di atas kertas.

Terdengar Gakushuu menghela napas panjang. "Sudah jam setengah 8, kau pulang saja,"

Harusnya Karma dengan senang hati menanggapi perintah itu. Entah malaikat apa yang merasukinya hingga ia menjawab, "Tanggung, kalau kau mau pulang duluan saja sana,"

"Akabane, perempuan tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam," Karma terdiam mendengarnya.

 _'Perempuan heh? Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ada yang menganggapku sebagai perempuan,'_ batin Karma.

"Selama ini aku sudah sering pulang lebih malam dari ini, kau tidak usah sok peduli begitu Ketua OSIS," ucap Karma sinis.

"Aku mengatakan ini sebagai **perintah** , pulang sekarang juga, atau kau mau kukunci di gedung utama semalaman?" tanya Gakushuu dengan nada bicara tak kalah sinis.

Karma menghela napas kasar. Ia sangat mengerti maksud dari Gakushuu menekankan kata perintah, pemuda itu mengancamnya.

"Ck, menggunakan ancaman, dasar pengecut," gumam Karma pelan sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang tengah dikerjakannya, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Karma pergi dari ruangan OSIS.

Gakushuu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat sikap khas gadis itu. Setelah merapikan mejanya, pemuda itu memutuskan pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjannya di rumah. Dari jendela ruang OSIS di lantai 2, ia bisa melihat Karma sudah berada di gerbang sekolah. Perasaan tidak enak menghampiri Asano muda itu melihat Karma berjalan sendirian, di tengah gelapnya jalanan yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan sabit. Ayolah, meski sering dibilang tidak berperasaan, begini-begini Gakushuu masih memiliki hati.

.

.

 _._

 _'Sial, apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?'_ Gakushuu membatin sekaligus merutuki keputusannya sendiri mengikuti Karma.

Stasiun Kunugigaoka yang biasa digunakan oleh para murid entah kenapa sudah ditutup, padahal biasanya baru tutup sekitar jam 10 malam. Yang membuat Gakushuu tidak habis pikir, dibanding mencari kendaraan lain untuk pulang seperti taksi Karma lebih memilih berjalan kaki, melewati jalanan sepi yang jarang dilewati kendaraan, dan sepertinya memang rute pulangnya. Gadis itu masih terlihat santai, seperti biasa. Seakan tidak takut pada apapun yang mungkin saja terjadi pada perempuan seumurannya. Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit, Karma memasuki sebuah gang kecil.

' _Rumahnya di mana sih?_ _Dan kenapa harus melewati gang kecil, tempat ini jelas berbahaya,'_ Gakushuu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

" _Yo! Kirei no Onee-chan!_ "

Belum sempat menyadari sesuatu, seseorang merangkul pundak Karma. Tepat saat itu juga, 5 orang lain dengan tubh besar yang mengenakan seragam SMA ikut mengelilingi Karma.

"Wah, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini _nee-chan_?"

"Kau cantik sekali _nee-chan_ ,"

Oh sial, dasar preman tukang menggoda orang. Gakushuu hampir keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, namun ia menahan diri. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya jika ketahuan mengikuti Karma. Tapi ayolah, tidak mungkin Gakushuu diam saja kan? Cih, ke mana otak jeniusnya ketika dibutuhkan sekarang?!

"UARGH!"

Gakushuu tersadar ketika mendengar teriakan penuh kesakitan seseorang, yang pasti bukan teriakan perempuan. Preman yang merangkul Karma sebelumnya sudah dibanting, dengan kepala yang mendarat lebih dulu. 5 preman lainnya melotot tidak percaya. Masalahnya, orang yang dibanting Karma hingga tidak sadarkan diri adalah pemimpin mereka.

Seringai Karma kini mengembang, ia mengambil ikat rambut di saku roknya kemudian menguncir rambut panjangnya agar tidak terlalu menggangggu dalam pertarungan ini.

"Ahh, sudah lama aku tidak menggerakkan tubuhku untuk menghajar orang seperti kalian, majulah, para preman brengsek," tantang Karma.

"PEREMPUAN SIALAN!"

2 orang mengepalkan tangan mereka dan memukul Karma yang tentu dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Karma mencengkram kepala belakang 2 orang yang menyerangnya, kemudian dihantamkan ke tembok terdekat.

' _Heh, 6 orang ini jelas sangat lambat dibanding Koro-sensei, tinggal 3 orang tersisa ya,'_ batin Karma.

"Hoo, sayang sekali kalian menggoda orang yang salah _**otouto**_ ," Karma berkata dengan nada datar dan dingin, dengan iris _mercury_ yang menatap tajam.

"Jangan meremehkan kami," geram salah seorang diantara mereka.

3 orang yang tersisa mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku masing-masing.

"Ck, berani menggunakan senjata untuk melawan _onee-chan_ ya? Dasar pengecut," ejek Karma.

Tendangannya melesat, berhasil membuat pisau dua lawannya terlempar. Belum genap sadar akan apa yang terjadi pada pisau di tangannya, Karma sudah menendang kepalanya. Orang itu terpental dengan punggung menabrak tembok sekaligus menimpa temang yang satunya. Tinggal 1 orang terakhir.

"Hehe, tinggal kau sendirian," Karma bergumam dengan nada berbahaya, juga seringai yang semakin mengembang penuh kelicikan.

Jujur saja, tampang Karma sekarang sebelas-duabelas dengan psikopat, menurut Gakushuu.

"A-aam-ampun!" dalam hitungan detik preman terakhir lari terbirit-birit.

Sungguh Gakushuu menyesal sempat merasa khawatir. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa bahwa Akabane Karma adalah pelanggan tetap guru BK sewaktu di gedung utama dulu? Pasti pertarungan seperti ini masalah kecil untuknya, malah makan malamnya sehari-hari, mungkin?

Karma menghela napas panjang. Semua preman sudah tumbang, plus 1 orang kabur. Lebih baik dia angkat kaki dari tempat ini, sebelum orang yang tadi kabur memiliki kemungkinan untuk memanggil kawanan geng-nya. Dengan langkah santainya, Karma melanjutkan perjalanan. Tanpa disadarinya, seorang preman yang harusnya sudah pingsan tadi berusaha bangkit untuk meraih pisau yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Baik Gakushuu maupun Karma tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Sebilah pisau dilempar ke arah Karma, menancap di lengan kiri gadis itu. Karma menjerit kesakitan, tangannya reflek mencabut pisau di lengan kirinya. Darah pun mengalir deras dari luka yang terbuka, Karma jatuh terduduk dengan tangan kanannya yang mencengkram erat lengan kirinya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat menahan rasa sakit luar biasa dari luka yang cukup dalam, meski yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya hanyalah ringisan pelan.

Sedangkan Gakushuu masih terdiam di tempatnya, membeku karena terlalu _shock_. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, Karma jatuh pingsan. Dan saat itu pula Gakushuu baru tersadar dari rasa _shock-_ nya. Pemuda itu berlari ke arah Karma, setelah sebelumnya memukul tengkuk preman yang melempar pisau tadi.

"Akabane! Akabane! Oy, bertahanlah! Akaba─Karma!" percuma, bahkan Karma tidak menggerakkan sedikitpun kelopak matanya. Hanya ringisan pelan yang terus keluar dari bibirnya.

Gakushuu menyandarkan tubuh Karma yang lemas pada dirinya, kemudian pemuda itu mengambil _handphone_ di saku celana.

"Maaf mengganggu di malam hari, tolong kirimkan ambulans ke _Yokama Street_ ,"

* * *

Cahaya merah di atas pintu ruang operasi berubah menjadi hijau, seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari ruang operasi sambil melepas masker putih yang menutupi wajahnya. Dokter yang merupakan kenalan Gakushuu itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Syukurlah kami masih memiliki 1 kantung golongan darah yang cocok, golongan darah Akabane- _san_ sangatlah jarang dan dia kehilangan darah cukup banyak karena lukanya yang dalam, selain itu dia memiliki _anemia_ sehingga dia pingsan beberapa detik setelah kejadian, kami sudah menjahit luka sobek pada lengan kirinya, sekarang kondisinya sudah stabil, beruntung Asano- _kun_ cepat menghubungi rumah sakit," penjelasan dokter begitu keluar dari ruang operasi berhasil membuat Gakushuu menghela napas lega.

" _Yokatta,_ kapan dia boleh pulang?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Sekitar 2-3 hari Akabane- _san_ sudah boleh pulang, ngomong-ngomong _Akabane-_ san siapa-nya A _sano-_ _kun_? Jangan-jangan dia pacarmu?" dokter balik bertanya─atau menggoda lebih tepatnya.

"A-a-apa-apaan?! Di-dia hanya...temanku," sial, kenapa ia jadi gelagapan begini, Gakushuu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sangat _out of character._

"Benarkah? Tapi Asano- _kun_ , ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama aku melihatmu memperlihatkan banyak ekspresi, saat datang kau terlihat panik, selama menunggu operasi kau terlihat khawatir, dan begitu tau Akabane- _san_ baik-baik saja kau terlihat sangat lega," ujar dokter sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan mengurus administrasi dulu," setelah berkata begitu Gakushuu pergi begitu saja. Yah, tentu ia hanya ingin menghindar dari dokter yang memojokkannya.

Sang dokter hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan senyum tipis yang senantiasa ada di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Karma- _kun_! Bagaimana keadaanmu?! Kamu sudah sehat?! Apa bekas lukanya sakit?! Lalu apa─"

"Koro- _sensei_ , kalau kau bertanya terus, Karma bisa sakit lagi," Maehara berucap untuk menghentikan ocehan wali kelasnya.

"Koro- _sensei_ memang sudah seperti itu dari sananya Maehara," tambah Isogai.

Karma─dalam wujud laki-lakinya─tertawa pelan.

" _Nee,_ darimana kalian tau aku ada di rumah sakit?" tanya Karma.

"Yaah, Karma- _kun_ tau sendiri kan, Koro - _sensei_ pasti akan mencari ke seluruh Jepang, atau malah ke seluruh dunia ketika salah satu muridnya ada yang tidak hadir tanpa alasan jelas," Nagisa jadi ingat ketika tadi pagi Koro- _sensei_ langsung keluar kelas dengan kecepatan _mach-_ nya begitu tidak melihat Akabane Karma di bangku paling belakang.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Karma- _kun?_ " Koro- _sensei_ menuntut penjelasan. Otaknya sudah menyusun rencana untuk 'memberi perawatan' bagi orang-orang yang telah berani melukai murid kesayangannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin dendam masa lalu," jawab Karma dengan nada bicara cueknya.

Koro- _sensei_ berhasil menangkap makna tersirat perkataan Karma yang berarti _"Jangan-bahas-sekarang-aku-akan-membicarakannya-nanti,"_

"Ya ampun Karma, kau ini memang hobi cari masalah ya," ucap Sugino.

"Bukan Karma kalau tidak begitu," perkataan Maehara membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Nurufufufu, yang penting kamu baik-baik saja sekarang Karma- _kun_ ," dengan segera Koro- _sensei_ mengalihkan pembicaraan, Karma menatap Koro- _sensei_ dengan tatapan berterima kasih tanpa yang lain sadari.

"Anak kelas E yang lain titip salam padamu Karma, sebenarnya mereka semua mau ikut bahkan Terasaka, tapi rumah sakit tidak mungkin mengizinkan anak 1 kelas masuk, jadi kami mewakili mereka," jelas Isogai dengan senyuman _ikemen_ -nya.

"Kalian datang juga sudah membuatku senang, terima kasih,"

"Itulah gunanya teman Karma- _kun_ ," kata Nagisa.

Setelahnya mereka hanya sekedar mengobrol ringan, soal kegiatan sekolah yang Karma lewati hari ini. Senyum dan tawa menghiasi ke-5 remaja ini. Koro- _sensei_ bersyukur melihat Karma benar-benar baik-baik saja. Waktu seolah berjalan cepat, tidak terasa hampir 1 jam mereka mengobrol.

"Ah! Aku ada kerja sambilan hari ini!" seru Isogai.

"Aku juga harus pulang, sekarang sudah agak sore, maaf tidak bisa lama-lama Karma- _kun_ ," Nagisa tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Eh, aku ada kencan sore ini, gawat! Aku lupa!" pekik Maehara panik.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pulang ya," pamit Sugino.

"Terima kasih sudah kemari," sahut Karma.

"Koro- _sensei_ masih mau di sini?" tanya Nagisa.

" _Sensei_ mau menjaga Karma- _kun_ sebentar lagi," jawab Koro- _sensei_.

"Kami pulang dulu, cepat sembuh ya Karma!" pamit semuanya.

Setelah murid lainnya pergi, Koro- _sensei_ duduk di sisi ranjang Karma.

"Nah, ceritakan padaku Karma- _chan_ , apa saja yang terjadi, dan siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Koro- _sensei_ dengan nada penuh penekanan _._

Karma menghela napas panjang sambil menarik _wig_ dari kepalanya. Ia juga membuka ikat rambutnya sehingga rambut panjangnya terurai begitu saja.

"Kemarin aku pulang sekitar jam setengah 8 karena ada urusan, selama perjalanan aku baik-baik saja, sampai di gang _Yokama Street_ , 6 orang preman menghadangku, aku bisa meng- _handle_ semua, aku mengira mereka semua sudah tumbang, itu membuatku lengah, salah seorang diantara mereka ternyata masih sadar kemudian melempar pisau ke arahku dan, _tara!_ Pisau itu menggores lengan kiriku cukup dalam, setelahnya... aku tidak terlalu yakin, pokoknya aku kehilangan kesadaran kemudian terbangun di ruang rawat VIP ini tadi pagi," cerita Karma panjang lebar.

"Kau belum menjawab **siapa** yang melakukan ini padamu Karma- _chan_ ," Koro- _sensei_ berkata dengan nada rendah, terdengar kemarahan dari nada bicaranya.

"...aku tidak mau bilang kalau _sensei_ sudah merencanakan hal buruk pada mereka,"

Sang gurita kuning ternganga tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kamu melindungi mereka Karma- _chan?!_ " seru Koro- _sensei_ tidak percaya, ditanggapi dengan tatapan heran dari Karma.

"Hah? Melindungi? Cih, mana sudi aku melindungi orang yang sudah mencari masalah denganku,"

"Lalu...kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau _sensei_ mendahuluiku dalam rencana balas dendam ini, kalau _sensei_ merebut kesempatanku menyiksa mereka, mungkin saja _sensei_ yang akan kusiksa," aura Karma mendadak gelap, plus senyuman _horror_ pada wajah cantiknya.

Ah, bagaimana bisa Koro- _sensei_ melupakan karakter Karma yang lebih suka menyiksa lawannya perlahan.

"Ahahaha, _sensei_ tidak merencanakan hal buruk kok, hanya ingin tau saja," dan Koro- _sensei_ hanya bisa tertawa─paksa.

"Lalu...maaf _sensei_ tidak ada di sana saat kamu membutuhkan pertolongan," lanjut Koro- _sensei_ sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah kini menggerogotinya, padahal ia sudah bersumpah untuk menjaga semua muridnya, namun kali ini ia gagal.

"Tidak, ini kesalahanku, aku ceroboh dan berakhir seperti ini, _sensei_ tidak salah apapun, _sensei_ sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk selalu ada di samping kami, para murid kelas E," ujar Karma sambil tersenyum manis.

"Huwaaaaa, Karma- _chwaaaan~"_ Karma _sweatdrop_ saat Koro- _sensei_ memeluknya dengan air mata mengalir deras. Tapi, pelukan guru guritanya membuat Karma nyaman, meski tentu saja ia tidak akan mengakuinya di hadapan _sensei_.

* * *

Karma menahan rasa pahit dari obat sirup yang menyapa indra perasanya. Bersyukur ini adalah obat terakhir untuk hari ini. Hari sudah malam, sekarang dokter yang menanganinya harus memeriksa kondisi Karma.

"Kondisi Akabane- _san_ sudah sangat baik, jika Akabane- _san_ istirahat penuh malam ini besok ziang Akabane- _san_ boleh pulang," jelas dokter sambil mencatat hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Karma.

"Sudah tugas kami Akabane- _san_ ," sahut dokter dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa biaya yang harus kubayar?" tanya Karma.

"Ah, soal itu, teman anda sudah membayarnya, dia yang mengantar anda kemari saat terluka, jadi anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan biayanya lagi,"

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Mohon maaf, beliau bilang untuk merahasiakannya dari anda,"

"Hey aku harus tau!"

"Tidak boleh, maafkan saya, lebih baik sekarang Akabane- _san_ istirahat, saya masih ada keperluan lain, permisi," dengan begitu dokter undur diri dari hadapan Karma yang masih penasaran berat.

Gadis itu membaringkan tubuhnya, seraya berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin malam. Mungkin saja ia ingat siapa orang yang menolongnya. Teman, hmmm, temannya...ya? Tapi siapa?

Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara, dan Sugino sudah tidak mungkin karena jelas mereka baru tau dari Koro- _sensei_ tadi pagi.

Kayano Kaede? Kemungkinan besar bukan.

Nakamura Rio? _Partner-in-crime_ -nya yang satu itu pasti lebih memilih bersantai di rumah daripada jalan-jalan malam.

Okuda Manami? Rasanya tidak mungkin gadis itu keluar malam-malam.

Yah, teman yang paling dekat dengannya hanya itu.

Tunggu, tunggu. Sebelum hilang kesadaran, ada seseorang menghampirinya kemudian menyandarkan badan Karma pada orang itu, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat panik. Orang itu memanggil-manggil namanya beberapa kali dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Saat itu Karma belum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, hanya saja ia tidak sanggup untuk membuka mata.

Eh, tapi kalau memang 'temannya' yang menolong Karma, berarti harusnya orang itu sudah mengetahui rahasia besarnya karena tadi malam Karma sama sekali tidak menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Dan yang mengetahui itu hanyalah Koro- _sensei_ dan...

" _Akabane! Akabane! Oy, bertahanlah! Akaba─Karma!"_ sebuah suara menggema di otaknya. Suara itu familiar, suara seseorang yang biasanya bernada sinis dengan perkataan sarkastik setiap bicara padanya.

Ya, sebelum pingsan Karma sempat melihat _nya_. Meski Karma ragu, namun ia yakin penglihatannya tidaklah salah. Hanya 1 orang manusia (yang bagi Karma adalah alien) bersurai jingga ber-iris violet yang dikenalnya.

"Asano...Gakushuu,"

Setelah menggumamkan nama itu, Karma pun terlelap. Sepertinya obat yang tadi diminumnya mengandung bahan pembuat kantuk.

* * *

"Kudengar dari pelayan, 2 malam sebelumnya kau pulang telat, apa yang kau lakukan Asano- _kun_?" Asano Gakuho memulai pembicaraan di meja makan dengan anaknya setelah sarapan tinggal sedikit.

"Bukan urusanmu, kau sendiri tidak pulang sejak 2 malam yang lalu baru pulang tadi malam dan aku tidak peduli," sahut Gakushuu dingin.

"Tentu saja urusanku Asano- _kun_ , kau adalah anakku,"

' _Cih, anak dia bilang? Memangnya kapan terakhir kali dia menganggapku sebagai anak,'_ batin Gakushuu.

"Kalau sampai aku mendapat kabar kau bermain-main di luar sana, kau akan mendapat masalah anak muda," Gakuho melanjutkan perkataannya.

Benar kan, lagipula ayahnya bertanya bukan karena _benar-benar peduli_. Perkataan Gakuho pasti memiliki maksud yang berkaitan dengan prestasinya. Seolah dengan bermain sedikit saja nilainya akan turun.

"Aku sudah selesai," dengan berkata begitu, Gakushuu beranjak dari ruang makan.

Ia benar-benar muak dengan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Stasiun Kunugigoka ramai dipenuhi para murid dari sekolah _elite_ Kunugi. Para murid berangkat bersama kawan-kawannya, saling bersenda-gurau. Karma berjalan keluar dari gerbong kereta sambil mengutak-atik _smartphone_ -nya, sekedar mengusir kebosanan. Hingga sebuah lengan kini merangkul pundaknya.

" _Ohayo_ Karma! Akhirnya kau sekolah juga!" suara cempreng Nakamura Rio menyapa Karma ceria.

"Rumah sakit sangaaat membosankan," keluh Karma.

"Tapi kudengar kau baru pulang tadi pagi kan? _Daijoubu ka?_ Ah! Bahkan lengan kirimu masih diperban, _"_ ujar Nakamura khawatir.

"Iya, harusnya jam 8 aku baru diperbolehkan pulang, tapi aku kabur dari sana jam 5, dan perban ini akan kulepas besok, dokter itu yang menyuruhku," sahut Karma.

"Ck, memang aneh sih kalau sampai kau betah di _neraka_ itu," Karma tertawa karena perkataan _partner-in-crime_ -nya.

Keduanya asik mengobrol sepanjang jalan. Tanpa keduanya sadari, Gakushuu memperhatikan keduanya─lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Karma. Asano muda itu tersenyum tipis, meski ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia tersenyum. Ada rasa lega dalam hatinya melihat Karma tertawa lepas. Gadis itu sudah baik-baik saja.

' _Syukurlah,'_ batinnya.

Tepat setelah Gakushuu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menuju gedung utama, Karma menoleh tepat ke arah pemuda bersurai jingga itu. Karma memandang Gakushuu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa Karma?" tanya Rio ketika tiba-tiba Karma menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Iie, nandemonai_ ,"

Karma dan Rio pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju gunung tempat kelas 3-E berada. Sesampainya di sana, Karma disambut teman sekelasnya seperti ia sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah, padahal Karma hanya tidak masuk sekolah 2 hari. Senang? Tentu saja, tapi Karma tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya. Inilah alasan kuat mengapa Karma tidak ingin kembali ke gedung utama meski ia bisa kembali ke sana dengan mudah. Pertemanan, persahabatan, kepedulian, dan kekeluargaan begitu kental di kelas ini.

Setelah acara _penyambutan_ , semua kembali seperti biasa. Koro- _sensei_ memulai jam pelajaran pertama, dilanjutkan _Bitch-sensei_ mengajar Bahasa Inggris, dan jam ketiga Karasuma- _sensei_ mengajarkan _parkour_. Akabane Karma sudah jago _parkour_ kok, jadi...ia bolos ke tengah hutan seperti biasa dengan membawa _smartphone_ dan minuman favoritnya. Setelah memastikan cukup jauh dari wilayah latihan, Karma membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon kemudian memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa ia mendadak memikirkan Ketua OSIS di gedung utama sana.

Apa benar Asano Gakushuu yang menolongnya? Jika benar bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui Karma ada di gang? Apa rumahnya searah dengan Karma? Atau jangan-jangan Gakushuu mengikutinya? Karma menggelengkan pelan kepalanya saat memikirkan kemungkinan yang satu itu. Benar-benar tidak mungkin Gakushuu mengikutnya, kecuali pemuda itu memang kurang kerjaan. Namun pertanyaan utama yang hinggap di otak jeniusnya adalah...

Kenapa Gakushuu menolongnya? Jika memang benar Gakushuu ada di tempatnya ketika kejadian itu terjadi, mengapa ia mau repot-repot membawanya ke rumah sakit? Untuk apa dia peduli? Padahal biarkan saja Karma di situ, mereka...musuh kan? Gakushuu membencinya kan? Sial, semua pertanyaan yang ditanyakannya pada diri sendiri membuatnya semakin pusing.

 _Drrrt. Drrrt._ _Smartphone_ di saku celananya bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

 _ **From :**_ _ **(unknown number)**_

 _ **Kudengar kau sudah sekolah hari ini Akabane. Sore ini kau tidak usah datang ke ruang OSIS, tidak ada tugas yang bisa kau kerjakan. Berterima kasihlah padaku.**_

Dahi Karma berkedut. Sungguh, ia ragu bahwa pemuda ini yang menyelamatkannya 2 hari yang lalu. Mungkin saja yang dilihatnya sebelum pingsan waktu itu bukan Gakushuu. Setelah menyimpan nomor baru yang didapatnya, ia pun membalasnya.

 _ **To : Asano-teme**_

 _ **Cih, berterima kasih padamu? Tidak akan pernah, bahkan dalam mimpimu sialan**_

Jauh di gedung utama sana, Gakushuu terkekeh pelan di kelasnya. Membuat beberapa gadis _blushing_ melihatnya, dan _Goekitsu_ selain sang ketua saling berpandangan heran. Ini **pertama kalinya** ketua mereka...benar-benar menampakkan ekspresi senang.

' _Apa yang terjadi padanya?'_ batin mereka bertanya-tanya.

Yah, tapi apapun yang terjadi pada Gakushuu, mereka hanya bisa turut senang.

* * *

Sial, ini takdir atau apa? Karma merasa sudah pergi agak jauh dari kotanya. Karena kebutuhannya untuk seminggu sudah mulai menipis Karma berniat belanja. Setelah naik kereta kemudian sampai di kota sebelah, ia pergi ke toilet terdekat untuk berganti pakaian. Mengganti celana sekolahnya dengan rok hitam se-paha, menyimpan cardigan hitamnya di tas karena merasa gerah, kemudian melepas _wig_ dan menguncir 1 rambut aslinya. Gadis itu mendatangi mall, belanja, kemudian pulang ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Dan ketika di dalam kereta, Karma bertemu Gakushuu, berdiri bersebelahan tanpa sengaja pula. Sungguh Karma tidak mengerti apa tujuan Tuhan untuknya kali ini.

Kini keduanya hanya terdiam canggung, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Waktu sudah terlewat sekitar 20 menit, dan keduanya masih diam. Hingga akhirnya Gakushuu angkat bicara, dengan nada datar yang dipaksakan. Jelas-jelas nada bicaranya gugup begitu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Belanja, kau sendiri?"

"Urusan dengan OSIS sekolah lain,"

Setelahnya hening lagi. Ayolah, biasanya mereka berdebat, bertengkar, bahkan saling hajar (sewaktu kelas 1-2 SMP) ketika bertemu. Bukan diam-diaman tidak jelas begini. Entah mengapa perkataan sarkastik masing-masing tertahan di tenggorokan.

' _Sial, kenapa aku merasa canggung begini?'_ batin keduanya yang entah mengapa sama.

"Kenapa lengan kirimu diperban?" Gakushuu angkat bicara lagi.

"Preman sialan menyerangku sepulang sekolah 2 hari yang lalu,"

Melihat Gakushuu yang pura-pura tidak tau membuat Karma memilih ikut pura-pura tidak mengetahui kejadian waktu itu.

"Heh, sudah kubilang untuk pulang cepat, dasar keras kepala," Gakushuu mendengus dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Kau bilang apa tentangku sialan?" Karma kini berhadapan dengan sang _rival_.

"Kurasa kau memiliki pendengaran bagus sehingga aku tidak perlu mengulangi perkataanku Akabane,"

Keduanya beradu tatap, ada kilatan listrik tak kasat mata diantara keduanya. Sungguh aura gelap mereka sangat mengganggu penumpang lain. Dalam hati Karma dan Gakushuu sama-sama bersyukur karena suasana mulai cair.

" _Bagi penumpang dengan tujuan Tokyo silakan bersiap untuk turun dari kereta, sekali lagi, bagi penumpang dengan tujuan Tokyo silakan bersiap untuk turun dari kereta,"_

Suara yang berasal dari _toa_ membuat keduanya menghentikan aksi saling-tatap-mesra mereka. Baik Gakushuu maupun Karma saling membuang wajah ke arah yang berlawanan. Karma mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas belanja yang dibawanya di tangan kanan. Ketika pintu terbuka, dengan segera gadis tunggal Akabane itu berjalan cepat keluar dari kereta. Dengan sengaja ia sempat menyenggol kasar pundak Gakushuu dengan pundaknya.

Entah sejak kapan, kini tangan Gakushuu menggenggam 1 kotak susu strawberry, tepat setelah Karma menyenggolnya. Selain itu, sekilas Gakushuu mendengar ucapan yang menyerupai bisikan di telinganya.

" _Imamade arigato,"_

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Cukup segini okeh? Author ga biasa nulis panjang-panjang, mungkin ini ff dengan words paling panjang dibanding yang lainnya. Gomen, cerita ini semakin gajelas dan ga rame. Apalagi author belum bisa bikin _scene_ bertarung meski dulu itu hobi author :v Hontoni gomennasai, author baru kejebak writer block. Mohon kritik, saran, dan reviewnya ne~**

 **Untuk saat ini cukup segini aja, terima kasih sudah mampir untuk sekedar membaca ff abal milik author :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Balasan Review** **:**

 **Kiracchi :** _Gomennasai_ , sudah membuatmu menunggu lama lagi Kira- _san_ m(_ _)m

 **Kitsune857 :** Kalo bukan jaim bukan Asano namanya. Ohohoho, ga mungkin ada orang yang berani ngerebut kok, punya masalah sama Asano Gakushuu aja ogah :v

 **Kyulennychan :** Okeeeeee!

 **Misacchin :** Iyaaaak, segera saya lanjutkaaan...dalam beberapa bulan #plak Maaf membuat menunggu m(_ _)m

 **Guest :** Terima kasih atas pujiannya :D _Anoo_ , untuk sarannya juga terima kasih, tapi ada beberapa review yang tidak bisa dijawab lewat PM, dan author juga males bales lewat PM, heheh. Mohon maaf jika malah seperti penipuan jumlah kata m(_ _)m

 **Asaaaaa :** EEEH?! Masih kurang panjang kah? _Gomen_ , seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, saya belum bisa bikin words terlalu banyak dalam 1 chapter :( Okeh! Saya akan semangaat!

 **Dhaniyuki101 :** Makasiiih :) Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama m(_ _)m

 **Akasaka Risa :** Hati-hati, jangan sampai diabetes yaak #plak. Iya kaan, Karma cantik banget kalau jadi cewek X3 Sama-sama~Harus nyaman dong, kan di sini dia emang cewek dari lahir :v Eh, kalau ke Karma jangan cinta ya, ntar ada yang cemburu #lirikGakushuu. _Gomen_ , saya masih di bawah umur, jadi masih polos :3

 **Nozuki 0107 :** Karma pasti _kawaii_ doong, jadi cowok aja _kawaii_ apalagi jadi cewek :3 Btw makasih pujiannya :D

 **Terima kasih untuk semua review-nya, saya sangat senang membaca komentar kalian. Maaf, butuh waktu lama bagi saya untuk meng-** _ **update**_ **fanfic ini.** _ **Hontouni Gomennasai**_ **m(_ _)m. Selamat membaca, mohon maaf jika mengecewakan...**

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui**

 **But this Story is Mine**

 **Rated :** _T_

 **Genre :** _Romance (genre lain menyusul, author masih pikir-pikir)_

 **Pairing :** _Asano Gakushuu X (female) Akabane Karma_

 **WARNING! :** _ **GenderBender, fem!Karma, OOC parah, Alternative Universe (AU), typo(s), alur kecepetan, De eL eL;**_

 _Bila ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita, mohon maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud sedikitpun meniru apalagi menjiplak. Cerita ini murni ide sinting author yang terlalu lelah menjalani keseharian di dunia nyata. Jadi bikin cerita yang ga kalah gajelas dibanding authornya. Selamat menikmati~ DLDR! Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan._

* * *

"Hoaaaahm," Karma menguap entah ke-berapa kalinya sejak 2 jam pelajaran pagi ini.

"Karma- _kun!_ _Sensei_ tau kau sudah mengerti pelajaran ini tapi setidaknya perhatikan!" Koro- _sensei_ mengomel melihat salah satu anak didiknya tidak memperhatikan sejak awal. Ngomong-ngomong ini ke-5 kalinya Koro- _sensei_ mengomel.

"Ck, aku kan sudah mengerti, jadi tidak perlu memperhatikan juga kan? Aku lelah main game tadi malam, jadi biarkan aku tidur," akhirnya Karma berucap jengkel setelah mendengar omelan sama setelah mengabaikan 4 omelan sebelumnya. Soal main game itu bohong sih, Karma begadang karena tugas OSIS dari kalian-tau-siapa.

"Cih mentang-mentang sudah pintar," Terasaka berdecih sinis.

"Aku tau kau hanya sirik Terasaka," balas Karma tak kalah sinis.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Berisik, aku mau tidur,"

Merasa terabaikan, Terasaka bangkit dan langsung menarik kerah seragam Karma.

Tanpa sempat menyadari situasi (karena terlalu mengantuk) wajahnya menerima 1 pukulan. Tubuhnya terpental dan menabrak tembok. Tidak ada yang melerai mereka, kenapa? Karena itu situasi biasa. Pertemanan antara Terasaka dan Karma memang aneh. Kelas 3-E hening. Tunggu, Karma diam saja. Padahal biasanya langsung membalas cepat dan berakhir dengan Terasaka tepar di tempat.

"O-oi Karma?" panggil Terasaka sambil mendekat ke arah Karma.

' _Aneh, padahal biasanya dia tidak apa-apa terkena pukulan yang lebih dari itu,'_ pikir Terasaka **agak** khawatir.

Karma hanya menunduk, tidak bergerak. Sekarang Terasaka berada di hadapan _rival_ -nya. Poni _pemuda_ itu membuat Terasaka tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Karma namun memar di pipinya tidak terlihat parah. Memang sih penampilannya menjadi agak kacau, terutama karena 3 kancing seragam atasnya yang terbuka─DHUAK! Tiba-tiba Karma mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah yang super merah. Dalam sekejap Terasaka benar-benar tepar setelah ditendang tepat di wajah.

"Koro- _sensei_ , aku akan kembali saat istirahat," tatapan tajam mengerikan Karma merubah warna Koro- _sensei_ yang awalnya─kalian tau kenapa─merah muda menjadi kuning pucat.

" _Ha-Hai!_ Kembalilah kapanpun kau mau Karma- _kun_ ," sahut Koro- _sensei_ takut-takut.

Dengan begitu Karma meninggalkan kelasnya. Para murid kelas E saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

" _Sensei_ , kenapa tadi...wajahmu merah muda?" tanya Nagisa.

"O-o-oh, i-i-itu─"

"Halah, paling _sensei_ sempat mencuri kesempatan membaca majalah _itu_ saat kekacauan tadi!" seru Maehara.

Murid-muridnya menyoraki, dan Koro- _sensei_ hanya bisa tertawa gugup.

.

.

.

"ARRGH! TERASAKA SIALAN! KORO- _SENSEI_ SIALAN! ASANO GAKUSHUU SIALAAAAN!"

1 pukulan terakhir dilayangkan paling keras oleh Karma pada salah satu pohon tak bersalah, seolah menganggap 3 orang yang disebut barusanlah yang ia hajar. Terutama nama terakhir. Orang itu benar-benar menghabiskan kesabarannya. Kalau kalian bingung apa hubungan Ketua OSIS itu dengan masalah Karma, tentu saja Gakushuu yang membuat Karma kurang tidur. Karena tugas OSIS makin banyak kok, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Padahal Karma anggota OSIS saja bukan. Ia tidak mengerti, sebentar lagi ujian semester 1 namun tugas yang diberi Gakushuu makin banyak saja.

"Tidak boleh menempatkan namaku dengan perkataan kasarmu dalam 1 kalimat yang sama,"

Biasanya seseorang yang datang ketika dibicarakan akan panjang umur, tapi jika Karma yang membicarakan kemudian orang tersebut datang, justru orang itu akan berumur pendek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Asano- _teme?_ " tanpa menoleh ia bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Apa perintahku tadi?" mengabaikan pertanyaan gadis yang tengah dilanda emosi tingkat tinggi di hadapannya, Gakushuu malah bertanya balik dengan nada main-main.

' _Orang ini beneran minta dibunuh ya,'_ Karma membatin sadis.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Pada. Jam pelajaran. Di sini. Asano- _sama?_ " tanya Karma lagi...sarkastik tentunya.

"Kenapa? Hutan ini masih wilayah Kunugigaoka, hakku untuk berkunjung kemari," jawab Gakushuu.

"Aku tau bukan itu jawabanmu yang sebenarnya,"

"He~Kenapa kau begitu marah? Apa ada yang kelas E rahasiakan di hutan ini?"

"...bukan urusanmu,"

"Tentu ini urusanku, aku harus memastikan semua baik-baik saja di sekolah ini,"

" _BULLSHIT,"_

Tangan kiri gadis itu terangkat kemudian memukul kembali pohon terdekat. Karma tercekat, ia memegangi lengan kirinya seraya meringis pelan. Gakushuu hanya diam memperhatikan. Tiba-tiba ia menggenggam tangan kanan Karma dan menariknya untuk berjalan mengikuti.

"Oi lepaskan aku!" seru Karma memberontak, namun genggaman di tangannya justru menguat.

"Diamlah dan ikuti saja,"

Kalimat perintah itu terdengar datar, dingin, juga sinis. Entah hanya perasaan Karma atau apa, ia menangkap ada nada khawatir dalam perkataan itu. _Heh, tapi tidak mungkin, memangnya Asano Gakushuu masih memiliki perasaan?_ Pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ubah penampilanmu menjadi dirimu yang asli," ucap sang Asano muda tiba-tiba. Karma menatapnya tidak percaya.

"KAU GILA?!"

.

.

.

Rambut panjang Karma dikepang model Okuda Manami, seragam bebasnya diganti menjadi seragam perempuan resmi, Akabane Karma sukses menjadi orang tak dikenali.

Dengan penampilan seperti itu, Gakushuu─dengan masih menggenggam tangan Karma─menyelundupkannya ke dalam gedung utama. Karma bukannya tidak protes, tapi ia tidak diperbolehkan protes dengan ancaman akan dibongkar identitasnya saat itu juga. Gedung utama masih agak sepi karena bel istirahat masih sekitar 10 menit lagi.

"Ruang kesehatan?" gumam Karma ketika keduanya masuk ke dalam UKS.

"Duduk," perintah Gakushuu.

Karma duduk di sisi ranjang UKS masih dalam keadaan bingung sementara Gakushuu mengambil barang-barang entah apa yang ada di dalam kotak P3K. Meski masih tidak mengerti maksud Gakushuu sebenarnya, Karma menurut-menurut saja karena ancaman sebelumnya. Kalaupun pemuda itu bermaksud buruk, menendang wajahnya sampai tidak sadarkan diri macam Terasaka merupakan ide yang patut dilakukan.

Perlahan Gakushuu menyingsingkan lengan kiri seragam Karma. Di lengan atasnya masih terdapat perban yang ada sedikit rembesan darah. Ia melepaskan perban itu dengan perlahan juga, setelahnya terlihatlah jahitan yang sedikit mengalirkan darah.

"Dasar bodoh, harusnya tangan kirimu diistirahatkan total selama sebulan atau lebih,"

Gakushuu duduk di sebelah kiri Karma. Dengan hati-hati ia membersihkan darah di sekitar luka dengan kapas basah, Karma sedikit meringis menahan perih. Setelah diberi obat merah, luka itu dibalut kembali menggunakan perban dengan rapi.

"Lebih hati-hatilah lain kali, kalau mau memukul gunakan tangan kananmu saja," ujar Gakushuu sambil merapikan kotak P3K.

Karma diam saja. Agak-agaknya masih tidak mempercayai apa yang dilakukan Gakushuu barusan. Kalau dibawa ke UKS untuk di introgasi atau dimanipulasi mungkin bisa saja terjadi. Tapi untuk diobati...

"...untuk apa?" setelah keheningan singkat tadi, Karma membuka suaranya.

Gakushuu menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Apanya yang untuk apa?" tanya balik Gakushuu heran.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke kemari?"

"Sudah jelas bukan? UKS di sini memiliki obat-obatan lebih baik dibanding UKS kelasmu,"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, untuk apa dan kenapa kau mau repot-repot mengobatiku?" kali ini Karma bertanya dengan nada 1 oktaf lebih tinggi. Asano Gakushuu benar-benar menguras kesabarannya dengan berpura-pura bodoh sejak tadi.

' _Kenapa?'_ kini batin Asano ikut bertanya.

Sekarang Gakushuu baru menyadarinya. Niat awalnya hanya pergi ke gunung untuk menyegarkan kepala─oke, dia memang bolos, begini-begini juga dia _masih_ murid SMP berumur 14 tahun seperti yang Karma bilang dulu. _Toh_ pelajaran Fisika di kelasnya sudah dimengerti sejak kelas 1 SMP, guru maupun murid juga tidak mungkin ada yang berani melaporkan pada kepala dewan. Lalu teriakan familiar seseorang di tengah hutan menarik perhatiannya, terutama ketika namanya juga ikut disebut, membuat Gakushuu ingin _menyapa_ gadis itu.

Tapi ketika Karma memukul pohon dengan tangan kirinya dan darah merembes keluar hingga kardigan hitamnya...setelah itu apa ya? Entah karena apa hal yang dilakukannya tadi terasa samar dalam ingatannya.

"Aku...tidak tau," Gakushuu menjawab jujur tanpa menatap Karma.

"Yang benar saja," gumaman Karma terdengar tidak habis pikir. _Hell,_ Gakushuu sendiri tidak sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Keheningan kembali melanda. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku rok Karma bergetar. Nama Koro- _sensei_ tertera pada layarnya, ekspresi Karma langsung masam. Dia masih belum melupakan apalagi memaafkan Koro- _sensei_ yang sempat-sempatnya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Karma menekan tombol hijau kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Apa maumu _ero-sensei?"_ tanpa basa-basi Karma berucap dengan nada se-mematikan mungkin.

" _Nyuya! J-jangan begitu Karma-chan! Sensei tidak sengaja! SUMPAH!"_

"Heee, kalau tidak sengaja harusnya kau langsung mengalihkan pandanganmu,"

" _E-eeh, ka-kalau melihat sedikit harusnya tak apa kan?"_

Wajah Karma langsung merah padam.

"APANYA YANG HARUSNYA TIDAK APA?!" bentak Karma.

" _Aa-aampun Karma-chan! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"_

"...omonganmu itu meragukanku _sensei,_ tapi sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, ada apa menelponku?" Karma berusaha mengendalikan nada bicaranya agar lebih tenang.

" _Ah iya, tadi kau bilang akan kembali saat istirahat, sekarang sudah istirahat loh, sensei juga sudah mencarimu di sekeliling gunung tapi tidak menemukanmu, kau dimana Karma-chan?!"_ sungguh, Koro- _sensei_ mirip ibu-ibu yang khawatir karena anak gadisnya pulang telat ke rumah.

"Dimanapun aku itu tidak penting, aku akan segera kembali ke kelas," setelah berkata begitu Karma memutuskan sambungan dengan Koro- _sensei_.

"Heh, ibumu?" Gakushuu berkata tiba-tiba sambil mendengus.

"Wali kelasku," koreksi Karma. "Yah, tapi dia memang seperti ibu-ibu," Karma menambahkan se-pelan mungkin.

"Cepat kembali ke kelasmu," usir Gakushuu.

"Cih, aku juga tidak betah di gedung utama ini,"

"Ah iya, pulang sekolah nanti jangan lupa ke ruangan OSIS,"

"Ya, ya, ya~"

.

.

.

Tepat bel masuk kelas E berbunyi, Karma sampai ke ruang kelasanya─setelah mengembalikan penampilannya seperti semula di kamar mandi.

"Karma- _kun!_ Kau terlambat 27 detik!" omelan Koro- _sensei_ merupakan hal pertama yang menyapanya begitu menggeser pintu kelas.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau membuatku pergi dari kelas sebelumnya," dumel Karma pelan, mengabaikan omelan wali kelasnya dan pergi ke bangkunya di paling belakang.

Yah, dan untuk jam pelajaran kali ini jangan harap Karma bisa fokus. Karena entah kenapa seorang pemuda bermarga Asano tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Asano- _kun_ ,Asano- _kun~_ Aku mohooon, perkenalkan aku dengan gadis berkepang yang tadi kau bawa ke gedung utama ini~" Sakakibara Ren sudah mengatakan hal itu 3 kali sejak Gakushuu memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kapan aku membawa seorang gadis ke gedung utama?" tanya Gakushuu dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya sambil meminum kopi kalengan yang sempat dibelinya di kantin.

"Jangan bohong begitu Asano- _kun_ , orang lain mungkin tidak sadar tapi aku melihatmu dari jendela kelas ketika jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat, kau membawa bidadari dengan kecantikan luar biasa berambut merah kemari, siapa dia? Murid baru kah? Atau...itu pacarmu?"

Gakushuu langsung tersedak kopinya saat itu juga. Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Ren melihat sobatnya menjatuhkan _topengnya_. Oooh, dan Ren bersumpah sempat melihat semburat kemerahan pada wajah Gakushuu.

"Hooo, apa aku mendengar kata pacar Asano- _kun_ barusan eh~" entah sejak kapan Seo bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"EH?! ASANO- _KUN_ PUNYA PACAR?!" seperti biasa Koyama paling berisik.

"Koyama, jangan berisik," tegur Araki yang─untungnya─tenang-tenang saja.

' _Tunggu, sejak kapan mereka semua mengepungku?'_ pikir Gakushuu _sweatdrop_.

"Dia. Bukan. Pacarku," ucap Gakushuu penuh penekanan.

"Lalu siapa gadis cantik tadi? Kalau bukan pacarmu, kenalkan dia padaku~" Ren masih keras kepala rupanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, sekarang pergi dari mejaku atau kalian akan kuberikan tugas OSIS seberat mungkin,"

Dengan ancaman dan tatapan mengerikan turunan Kepala Dewan, ke-empat anggota _Goeiketsu_ bubar barisan karena ketakutan.

* * *

Karma melirik jam digital ruangan OSIS yang menunjukkan 05.43 p.m.

"Aku sudah selesai Asano- _kun_ , jadi aku pulang duluan," ucap Karma sambil membereskan barang-barang di tasnya lalu beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu Akabane!" seruan Gakushuu mencegah langkah Karma keluar ruangan OSIS.

"Apa?" tanya Karma dengan nada malasnya.

"Bawakan tasku, aku juga mau pulang,"

Tanpa banyak protes Karma mengambil tas yang berada di atas sofa dan membawanya, sedangkan Gakushuu membereskan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya kemudian menyusul Karma yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Akabane, di mana rumahmu?"

Itu suara yang terdengar pertama kali setelah hening selama setengah perjalanan berjalan kaki.

"Bukan urusanmu," Karma hanya menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Kau ini memang tidak ramah ya," gumam Gakushuu.

Perkataan Gakushuu membuat Karma berdecak pelan.

"Untuk apa ramah-ramah pada orang sepertimu? Meskipun aku tidak ikutan belajar di perpustakaan dengan kelas E yang lain tadi, aku tau soal taruhan dengan kelas A dan kau menyutujuinya begitu saja? Aku yakin kau merencanakan hal buruk soal taruhan diantara kelas kita,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kalian tenang saja, hanya ada 1 permintaan dalam perjanjian kelas kita bukan?"─ _dengan 50 pasal yang harus kalian tepati,'_ Gakushuu melanjutkan fakta sebenarnya dalam hati.

Karma menyernyitkan alis, menatap Gakushuu penuh kecurigaan. Jangan kira Akabane Karma itu bodoh. Ia memiliki kemampuan analisis yang cukup kuat. Ia sudah mengenal Gakushuu sejak kelas 1─hei, dia anak kepala dewan, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya─meski baru dekat sekarang-sekarang. Otak sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Asano sudah dapat dipastikan memiliki segudang kelicikan di balik senyuman (palsu) yang menutupi kemunafikannya. Mudahnya, silakan lihat Asano Gakuho. Ayahnya saja begitu, maka tidak akan menutup kemungkinan bahwa anaknya tidak akan berbeda jauh.

"Dan aku tidak yakin permintaan kalian akan normal, aku bukanlah murid gedung utama yang dengan mudah dan bodohnya menjadi pengikut iblis sepertimu,"

"Iblis? Bukankan yang mendapat julukan _iblis merah_ sewaktu kelas 2 itu dirimu ya?"

' _Sialan, julukan memalukan apa itu?'_ batin Karma jengkel.

Padahal sadarlah wahai Karma, kelakuanmu itu memang sudah seperti iblis. Anak SMP mana yang menghajar anak SMA dengan senyuman senang di wajahnya? Nagisa saja bergidik melihatmu waktu itu. Dan yang kena getahnya...tentu saja sang Ketua OSIS Asano Gakushuu. OSIS anak SMA yang dihajar Karma menyerangnya sepulang sekolah, yang tentu dimenangkan Gakushuu sih.

PLAK! Tiba-tiba sebuah buku tulis terlempar tepat wajah Gakushuu.

"Hoi! Apa-apaan itu?!" protes Gakushuu kesal.

" _Urusai,"_ sahut Karma sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari Gakushuu.

Gakushuu tertegun. Karma mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya, pipinya mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan, cahaya matahari terbenam berwarna jingga menyinari gadis itu, _plus_ efek angin berhembus memainkan helai merah panjang Karma. Waktu seakan berhenti. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa darahnya berdesir? Entah sejak kapan sosok di hadapannya terlihat...mempesona.

' _Manis,'_ batin Gakushuu tanpa disadarinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Karma menatap tajam Gakushuu yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip, tentu ia risih dan yah, gugup.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu tersadar dari lamunan anehnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," Gakushuu balas menatap tajam, meski wajah merah padam.

' _Sial, pasti ini karena pembicaraan aneh tadi,'_ batin Gakushuu mengutuk keempat temannya dan pembicaraan soal 'pacar' itu.

Karma mengendikkan bahunya cuek kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Mereka kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Meski sebenarnya agak canggung, tapi keduanya tidak terlalu terganggu dengan keheningan yang ada. Hingga akhirnya tiba di persimpangan. Mulai dari sini rumah keduanya memang berbeda arah, tanpa sebab tertentu keduanya berhenti berjalan.

"Heh, 4 hari lagi ya," gumam Gakushuu.

Karma mendengus pelan. "Kuharap kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh Asano- _kun_ , kau tidak akan tau akibat berhadapan dengan kelas E,"

"Kuharap kelas E sudah siap atas rencanaku,"

"Tentu kami siap mematahkan rencana busukmu Asano-kun," balas Karma dengan nada sinis khasnya.

"Kulihat kau rangking 4 di ujian tengah semester kemarin, dengan nilai 100 pada matematika, lumayan untuk seorang murid kelas E," ucap Gakushuu, namun dengan nada mengejek.

"Dan aku akan mengalahkanmu di ujian semester ini dengan mudah," balas Karma.

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu untuk sementara waktu, tapi kutunggu 4 hari lagi di gedung utama untuk ujian semester 1,"

"Aku tidak sabar untuk itu,"

Kilat persaingan semakin terlihat diantara kelas A dengan kelas E, begitu pula diantara _ace_ mereka.

* * *

4 hari kemudian...

Ujian baru akan dimulai sekitar 15 menit lagi. Karma memutuskan untuk beranjak dari bangkunya untuk membeli jus kesukaannya di _vending machine_ kantin.

"Kau mau ke mana Karma?" tanya Sugino heran.

"Kantin, _toh_ waktu dimulainya masih lama," jawab Karma.

"Aku titip cola kaleng!" tiba-tiba Rio berseru, membuat Karma memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau begitu aku titip _milk coffee_!" Maehara ikut nimbrung.

"Aku mau puding coklat, tolong ya Karma!" pinta Kayano semangat.

"Jus jeruk kaleng 2," kata Sugaya.

"Hamburger 3!" ini Ritsu palsu ngapain ikut-ikutan.

Karma menghela napas panjang, sedangkan Sugino menatapnya prihatin. Mudah saja bagi Karma untuk menolak, tapi sekali-sekali traktir teman-teman sekelas, tidak ada salahnya bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Cola, _milk coffee_ , puding, jus jeruk, hamburger, kurasa sudah," gumam Karma menge-absen pesanan teman-temannya.

Tangan kirinya menjinjing kresek berisi pesanan, sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memegang minuman kesukaannya. Sambil melangkah santai, sesekali jus kotak itu diseruputnya.

"Waktu masuk tinggal 7 menit lagi dan kau masih berkeliaran di luar kelas untuk memborong makanan-minuman di kantin heh?" kalau bisa, Karma ingin suara ini tidak ia dengar setidaknya untuk hari iniii saja.

"Ngaca Asano- _kun_ , seperti yang kau tidak berkeliaran saja,"

"OSIS memang harus berkeliling sebelum ujian, memastikan tidak ada murid yang membolos," sahut Gakushuu, entah benar entah bohong.

Menurut Karma sih bohong, memangnya se-kurang kerjaan apa OSIS sampai harus berkeliling gedung utama yang luasnya tidak terkira.

"Iya, iya, tidak perlu menyindir, aku memang mau ke kelas sekarang," gerutu Karma. _Mood-_ nya turun drastis. Tolong, Karma sangat malas meladeni orang ini.

"Sebelum itu belikan aku minuman favoritmu,"

"Hoo, minuman anak-anak?" sindir Karma.

"Aku memang masih anak-anak bukan?" ucap Gakushuu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Karma tertegun sebentar. Gakushuu _benar-benar_ tersenyum. Meski tipis, namun begitu tulus. Entah Asano muda itu sadar atau tidak. Sejujurnya...cukup keren.

' _Eh, apa yang kupikirkan,'_ rutuk Karma dalam hati.

Gadis yang sekarang ini berwujud pemuda kembali menghampiri _vending_ machine kemudian menekan salah satu tombol. Gakushuu sigap menangkap susu kotak rasa strawberry yang dilempar Karma setelahnya.

" _Bad luck_ untuk ujianmu," ucap Karma seraya menyeringai.

"Kau juga," Gakushuu balas menyeringai.

Keduanya pun berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Tanpa sadar seringaian licik keduanya berubah menjadi senyuman.

* * *

Marah, kesal, malu, frustasi, bercampur menjadi 1. Semua perkataan Koro- _sensei_ mengenai _kekalahannya_ begitu menohok namun benar adanya. 5 lembar kertas ujian sudah remuk sejak sampai di tangan, hasilnya tidak buruk memang, namun rangking 13 itu buruk bagi dirinya yang kelewat percaya diri akan menang.

Dicopotnya wig di kepala, rambut merah panjang dibiarkan terurai. Karma memang lebih nyaman dengan penampilan aslinya. Biarlah ada yang melihat dirinya nanti, setidaknya orang selain Asano Gakushuu akan lebih mudah ditutup mulutnya, digembok sekalian. Karma melangkah cepat, mengunjungi tempat favoritnya adalah pilihan yang cukup baik. Tempat itu merupakan tempat Karma melepas rasa stressnya. Kemungkinan ada orang lain yang pergi ke sana pun kecil, memang siapa yang hobi duduk di ujung tebing selain dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bicara dengan kepala dewan itu memang menguras kesabaran. Terutama jika dia melihatmu dengan tatapan mencemooh, sangat menyebalkan. Meski sebenarnya Gakushuu sudah cukup terbiasa, tapi tetap saja. Perkataan Karma tempo hari menjadi kenyataan. Kenyataan itulah yang membuat Gakushuu emosi setengah mati, hal itu pula yang membuat _pertemuan_ antara dirinya dengan sang ayah barusan benar-benar berkali lipat lebih menguras emosi.

Seorang Asano Gakushuu benar-benar dipermalukan kali ini. Di hadapan ayahnya, di hadapan murid 3-A, bahkan di hadapan seluruh murid Kunugigaoka. Tidak ada yang menyangka kelas beberapa murid 3-E ikut mendominasi 50 besar, perkembangan yang begitu pesat dibandingkan 3-E angkatan sebelumnya. Mengejutkan? Sangat. Tapi untuk saat ini, biarkan sang Asano muda yang sempurna itu mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Dengan langkah yang menghentak, Gakushuu berjalan menuju bukit tempat kelas 3-E berada, tanpa disadarinya. Karena ia hanya ingin melepas beban pikirannya, kemana pun nanti ia sampai bukan masalah untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang di belakangnya membuat Karma menoleh. 2 pasang iris berbeda warna bertemu. Hening melanda mereka, seakan saling membaca emosi yang bisa terbaca dari mata masing-masing. Emosi yang sama. Marah, kesal, frustasi, didominasi rasa kecewa karena kurangnya kewaspadaan dan meremehkan lawan. Tapi hey, mereka ini _rival_. Tidak mungkin mereka saling menampakkan emosi masing-masing. Dalam sekejap raut wajah keduanya berubah menjadi biasa saja.

"Peringkatmu jatuh, Akabane?" Gakushuu dengan senyuman meremehkannya.

"Cih, aku yakin kau baru saja di ceramahi ketua dewan Asano- _kun_ ," dan Karma dengan tampang juteknya.

"Jangan bahas pak tua itu," ucap Gakushuu menatap Karma tajam, yang tentunya tidak ber-efek apapun pada gadis itu.

"Oi oi, memang siapa yang mulai duluan?" protes Karma malas.

Gakushuu menghela napas panjang, mala bedebat. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf,"

Karma menyernyit dan menatap Gakushuu curiga. _'Sejak kapan bocah sombong ini meminta maaf dengan mudah?'_ batinnya.

"Tumben minta maaf," gumam Karma heran.

"Kali ini saja," Gakushuu menggantungkan perkataannya. "Biarkan aku melepas _kesempurnaan_ sialan ini,"

Dengan melihat tatapan keputusasa-an Gakushuu, Karma membiarkan pemuda itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"He~Kesempurnaan ya? Kelihatannya kau sangat terkekang dengan kesempurnaan-mu itu," gumam Karma.

"...kau orang pertama yang menyadari itu Akabane," perkataan yang aneh, Karma tidak mengerti maksud pemuda ini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau benar, meski aku senang dengan segala kemenangan, aku terkekang di balik kesempurnaan bahkan membuatku nyaris gila, kakek tua sialan itu," Gakushuu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sekilas, Karma menatap Gakushuu prihatin, namun seketika digantikan seringai menyebalkan.

"Padahal jadi gila saja sekalian," celetuk Karma.

"Akabane, jangan cari masalah denganku," geram Gakushuu.

"Hobiku memang mencari masalah kalau kau lupa," sahut Karma masih dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

"Dan hei, kau tidak pantas berwajah menyedihkan seperti itu, dasar jelek," lanjut Karma.

Diluar prediksi, malah tawa pelan yang terdengar dari Gakushuu. Padahal Karma sudah siap dengan tangan untuk menggampar.

"Kata-katamu memang selalu tajam, tapi terima kasih sudah berusaha menghiburku,"

Tersenyum. Asano Gakushuu tersenyum **tulus** **lagi.** Bukan seringaian licik, bukan senyuman palsu. Kepada Akabane Karma pula. _Rival_ -nya, musuhnya, orang yang _(katanya)_ dibenci Gakushuu. Karma tertegun sesaat, ada yang aneh. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, darahnya berdesir. Kenapa pipinya terasa panas? Gadis bersurai _scarlet_ itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"A-apa-apaan, jangan _ge-er_ , siapa yang mau menghiburmu _teme_ ,"

"Aku baru tau kau _tsundere_ seperti itu Akabane,"

"Siapa yang _tsundere?!"_

Keduanya kembali berdebat. Bedanya kali ini, mereka bukan memperdebatkan hal-hal yang dapat menaikkan darah. Kali ini mereka berdebat disertai senyum dan tawa.

' _Kapan terakhir kali aku bisa tertawa selepas ini? Bahkan aku hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya_ _sebebas_ _dan selepas_ _ini,'_ pikir Gakushuu.

' _Entah kenapa aku merasa lega bicara dengannya kali ini, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu masih berlontar perkataan pedas,'_ Karma tersenyum kecil memikirkan hal itu.

 _'Kali ini, aku akan membiarkan diriku seperti 'ini' di hadapannya,'_ keduanya berpikiran sama tanpa mereka ketahui.

Benar, untuk kali ini, biarkan aura hangat berada di sekitar mereka. Ditemani semilir angin yang seolah membawa beban mereka pergi, keduanya menatap matahari terbenam bersama.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued~**_

 _ **Ampun, jangan timpuk saya dulu. Kapan terakhir kali saya kesini yak? Oktober kah? Emmm, gomen lama banget updatenya, semoga tidak mengecewakan, hontouni goemennasai m(_ _)m**_

 _ **Mohon reviewnya~~~**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Asaaaa :** _Arigatou ^^_ Duh, salah fokus kamu nak, bayangkan sendiri aja yak

 **Kitsune857** **:** Tanda-tanda cinta #eaaa :3 Makasih

 **Misacchin** **:** Di animenya juga _tsundere_ kan, gak parah-parah amat sih. Terima kasih atas pengertianmu Misa- _san_ :D

 **Kyulennychan** **:** Korban iklan kamu yak XD Yup! Kibarkan terus bendera AsaKaru!

 **aster-bunny-bee** **:** Karma itu udah _kawaii_ sebagai cowok, apalagi sebagai cewek :3

 **Nozuki0107** **:** _Arigato ^^_

 **Anggun :** Hehe, _gomen_ lama, tapi akan saya usahain biar tetap update sampai tamat kok ^^ gakjanjisih #plak

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui**

 **But this Story is Mine**

 **Rated :** _T_

 **Genre :** _Romance (genre lain menyusul, author masih pikir-pikir)_

 **Pairing :** _Asano Gakushuu X (female) Akabane Karma_

 **WARNING! : _GenderBender, fem!Karma, OOC parah, Alternative Universe (AU), typo(s), alur kecepetan, De eL eL;_**

 _Bila ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita, mohon maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud sedikitpun meniru apalagi menjiplak. Cerita ini murni ide sinting author yang terlalu lelah menjalani keseharian di dunia nyata. Jadi bikin cerita yang ga kalah gajelas dibanding authornya. Selamat menikmati~ DLDR! Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan._

* * *

Awalnya Karma merasa biasa saja. Ia yakin sudah menghalangi sistem pernapasannya sebelum Grip─pembunuh bayaran sewaan Takaoka─menyemprotkan racun ketika _by one_ melawannya. Sepulang ke hotel bahkan sampai perjalanan pulang ke Tokyo Karma merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Namun ketika perjalanan menuju rumahnya, sesuatu mulai terasa. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa, suhu tubuhnya juga mulai naik dengan cukup cepat. Sebelum sempat sampai ke kamar semuanya menjadi gelap. Setelahnya Karma bangun beberapa jam kemudian dengan gurita jejadian sedang duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau kau tidak enak badan dari awal Karma- _chan?!"_ Koro- _sensei_ ─yang Karma tidak tau sejak kapan ada dikamarnya─mengomel begitu ia terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Aku...baru merasakannya...saat menuju rumah...mana kutau...aku terkena racun...itu," Karma hanya bisa menyahuti dengan lemas.

Koro- _sensei_ mengehela napas panjang, kemudian memeras handuk kecil yang menyerap air es sebelumnya dan kembali menaruhnya pada dahi Karma.

"Untung _sensei_ berkunjung ke rumah setiap murid untuk memeriksa kondisi kalian, kau tidak tau seberapa paniknya _sensei_ ketika melihatmu tak sadarkan diri di lantai ruang tamu," meski masih mengomel nada bicara Koro- _sensei_ lebih lembut─takut kondisi Karma malah memburuk. Gadis itu malah memalingkan wajahnya, semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya─entah karena panas tinggi atau karena malu.

"Ma...af sudah...membuatmu khawatir," bisikan Karma sangatlah pelan, tapi pendengaran tajam Koro- _sensei_ masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja Karma, tidurlah,"

" _Ari...gatō,"_ sebuah senyuman lembut terpoles pada wajah cantiknya sebelum tertidur nyenyak. Koro- _sensei_ balas tersenyum lembut padanya sambil mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu.

* * *

Sudah 2 hari Karma terbaring sakit, namun kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik, terima kasih pada wali kelasnya. Sinar mentari pagi menerangi kamar sang gadis bermarga Akabane. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan menampilkan iris _mercury_ yang masih terlihat sayu. Tubuhnya masih cukup lemas, tapi setidaknya dia sudah bisa duduk sambil bersandar.

Cklek, pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Pagi Karma- _chan!"_ sapa Koro- _sensei_ ceria seperti biasa.

"Pagi," sahut Karma singkat.

" _Sensei_ membuatkanmu sarapan~" setelah berkata seperti itu sepiring onigiri dan segelas susu stroberi hangat di atas nampan tiba-tiba _muncul_ di pangkuan Karma.

 _"Arigatō_ Koro- _sensei_ ," ucap Karma sambil tersenyum lembut, setelahnya ia mulai melahap sarapannya. Senyuman itu jarang terlihat dalam kehidupan sekolah Akabane Karma, karena biasanya yang sering terlihat itu adalah seringai jahil.

Koro- _sensei_ tertegun. _'Kalau sedang sakit perempuan itu akan lebih lembut ya, bahkan seorang Akabane Karma,'_ batinnya.

"Bagaimana penawar Okuda- _san_ kemarin?" tanya Koro- _sensei_.

"Sudah bekerja, mungkin nanti siang aku sudah sembuh total," jawab Karma.

"Ngomong-ngomong Karma- _chan_ , yang lain sangat khawatir padamu, biarkan mereka kemari untuk menjengukmu," bujuk Koro- _sensei._

" _Sensei_ kita sudah membahas ini kemarin, itu merepotkan, akan sulit menyamar dalam kondisi seperti ini," tolak Karma.

"Tapi─"

"Bilang pada mereka aku baik-baik saja, jika ada yang berani kemari jangan salahkan aku kalau mereka terkena jebakan mematikan yang akan kupasang mulai dari pagar rumah," Karma memotong ucapan _sensei_ -nya.

Sang wali kelas menghela napas panjang melihat ke-keras kepalaan muridnya yang satu ini.

"Ah! _Sensei_ baru ingat! Siang ini ada pertandingan sepak bola di Brazil!" pekik Koro- _sensei_ tiba-tiba.

" _Sensei_ pergi saja sana, _toh_ kondisiku sudah lebih baik,"

" _Sensei_ akan bawakan oleh-oleh, mungkin nanti _sensei_ akan kemari lagi nanti malam, _jaa na!_ " kurang dari sedetik kemudian keberadaan Koro- _sensei_ sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Karma _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

* * *

"Sudah 5 hari, harusnya kelas E sudah pulang dari Pulau Okinawa," Gakushuu bergumam sambil bertopang dagu.

Sesekali tangannya membuat coretan di atas PR musim panas dari para guru. Harusnya PR ini sangatlah mudah baginya, tapi...entahlah, Gakushuu tidak bisa konsentrasi. Padahal ini adalah pelajaran terakhir dari PR-nya, favoritnya pula yaitu Matematika. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia salah menghitung, sepert = 36. Sangatlah konyol, Gakushuu mengutuk diri sendiri. Pemuda itu bangkit dari meja belajarnya. Mungkin minuman dingin dapat mendinginkan kepalanya juga.

Ia membuka kulkas lalu mengambil botol berisi 1,5 liter jus, kemudian menuangkannya ke gelas. Setelah duduk sofa ruang tengah ia meminumnya santai.

"Pembunuh bayaran menyusup ke Pulau Okinawa?" sebuah Gakuho dari ruang kerjanya yang tidak jauh dari ruang tengah tertangkap pendengaran Gakushuu.

 _'Bukannya Pulau Okinawa tempat kelas E berlibu─tunggu, pembunuh bayaran?!'_ batin Gakushuu. Pemuda itu langsung menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Setengah dari murid sekelas terkena racun ringan dan sudah sembuh ketika pulang, namun Akabane Karma terkena racun pelumpuh dan racunnya baru saja bereaksi, _sou ka,_ selama tidak terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk pada para murid tidak masalah, terima kasih laporannya Karasuma- _sensei,"_ setelahnya suara sang ayah tidak terdengar lagi, mungkin sudah selesai bertelpon dengan orang yang namanya Karasuma itu.

Pikiran Gakushuu mendadak _blank_ ketika mendengar nama Akabane Karma dan kata 'racun'.

Setelah menaruh gelas kotor ke tempat cuci piring, ia kembali ke kamar untuk megecek data siswa-siswi Kunugigaoka angkatannya─atau lebih tepatnya data siswa-siswi 3-E.

.

.

.

Drrrt. Drrrt. _Smartphone_ yang berada di meja kecil sebelah ranjang Karma bergetar pelan. Karma meraih benda kecil itu kemudian menyalakannya. Ada beberapa pesan dan _misscall_. Sebagian besar dari teman sekelasnya. Ia membuka pesan dari yang masuk lebih awal.

 ** _From : Nagisa-kun_**

 ** _Karma-kun cepat sembuh ya! Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berat-berat dan bisa membuatmu lelah_**

Senyuman kembali terukir di bibir Karma. Sahabat birunya itu memang perhatian.

 ** _From : Nakamura-san_**

 ** _Bagaimana kedaanmu Karma? Apa perlu aku membawakan sianida untuk obat penawarmu eh?_**

Karma _sweatdrop_ membaca pesan dari _partner-in-crime-_ nya itu. Yah, gadis bule itu memang sadis seperti dirinya. Kini ia melanjutkan ke pesan selanjutnya─yang membuatnya agak terkejut.

 ** _From : Terasaka-kun_**

 ** _Oi teme, masa kau tumbang hanya dengan racun seperti itu heh? Kasihan sekali, bukannya aku khawatir sih._**

Sekarang Karma tertawa kecil. Ia memang tau kasar-kasar begitu Terasaka adalah orang yang peduli pada teman-temannya. Lanjut ke pesan-pesan lainnya, semua berisi sejenis seperti ucapan cepat sembuh atau menanyakan keadaannya. Setelah semua pesan terbaca, Karma membalasnya satu per satu sesuai pesan yang diterimanya. Setelah semua terbalas ia hendak menyimpan ponselnya namun tertunda ketika benda kecil itu kembali bergetar, namun kali ini panggilan masuk dari...nomor tak dikenal? Jaga-jaga itu nomor teman sekelasnya, Karma membuat suaranya lebih berat seperti laki-laki.

" _Moshi-moshi?"_

 _"Akabane,"_ ah, suara khas yang lembut─ _'Eh, aku mikir apa,'_ Karma langsung mengenyahkan pikirannyaitu suara Gakushuu.

"Asano- _kun_ , ada urusan apa?"

.

.

.

 _"Asano-kun, ada urusan apa?"_ suara Karma yang awalnya agak berat kembali menjadi ringan─suara aslinya.

"..." hanya terdiam, Gakushuu bingung ingin bicara apa.

" _Asano-kun?"_ ulang Karma─memastikan Gakushuu masih ada di sana.

 _"Tunggu, darimana kau mendapat nomor ponselku?"_ tanya Karma lagi.

"Itu tidak penting, Akabane, kau...baik-baik saja?"

Kini giliran Karma yang terdiam, tapi tidak lama.

 _"Tentu saja, memang kenapa?"_

Ia tahu Karma berbohong. Setelah beberapa lama kenal dekat dengan Akabane Karma, Gakushuu cukup tau kalau gadis itu tipe orang yang sering menyembunyikan masalahnya.

"Oh, sudah dulu ya,"

 _"Tunggu, ada ap─"_ tanpa mendengar perkataan Karma selanjutnya Gakushuu memutuskan sambungan.

Gakushuu menaruh ponselnya di meja, kemudian membuka lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil kemeja biru gelap dan celana jeans. Setelah berganti pakaian, membawa sejumlah uang, dan tak lupa membawa ponsel, Gakushuu pergi dari rumahnya tanpa pamit. Masa bodoh, seperti yang ayahnya akan sadar saja.

.

.

.

"Dia kenapa sih," gumam Karma bingung.

Dengan langkah tertatih Karma melangkah ke meja belajar untuk mengambil PSP kesayangannya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Lumayan lah, ia sudah bisa berjalan meski perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat membuka file-file game, Karma melempar PSP-nya. Ke kasur kok, jadi tidak akan hancur. Gadis itu menghela napas bosan. Semua game yang ada di PSP maupun _smartphone_ miliknya sudah tamat semua.

 _Tok tok._ Eh, itu suara sesuatu yang diketuk. Suaranya seperti dari balkon kamarnya. Paling suara burung yang mematuk pintu balkonnya.

 _Tok tok tok._ Kali ini suara ketukan lebih keras. Karma menyernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tidak mungkin orang kan?

"Oi Akabane!" terdengar seruan dari orang di balkon─tunggu, ORANG?!

...itu suara Gakushuu ya? Halusinasi?

Mendadak Karma punya kekuatan untuk berlari dan membanting pintu. Benar saja Gakushuu ada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Asano?! Kamarku di lantai 2, harusnya kau masuk lewat pintu di bawah bodoh!" wow, Karma takjub pada dirinya sendiri yang masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk membentak orang juga.

"Dan membiarkanmu turun ke lantai 1 untuk membukakan pintu dalam keadaan tak bertenaga? Aku tidak sebodoh itu," Gakushuu menjawab bentakan Karma dengan tenang.

"Kau membuatku keadaanku memburuk─ukh,"

Sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya sebelum Karma jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Aku bingung kau bisa membentakku tadi, padahal berdiri saja terlihat sulit," seringai menyebalkan sekaligus meremehkan yang paling dibenci Karma kini terlihat.

" _Urusai yo,_ " geram Karma sambil berusaha melepas lengan Gakushuu namun pemuda itu tidak melonggarkan ehmpelukannyaehm sedikitpun. Gadis yang sedang sakit itu pun tidak memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat seperti biasanya saat ini.

"Meski sakit kau tetap keras kepala ya," gumam Gakushuu jengkel.

Gakushuu mengangkat Karma _bridal style_ kemudian membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Wajah Karma kini se-merah rambutnya.

"Oi, dapurnya di mana? Aku akan mengambilkanmu es batu untuk kompres, sepertinya kau masih demam, wajahmu merah begitu," ujar Gakushuu.

 _'Memangnya karena siapa wajahku jadi merah begini hah?!'_ Karma memaki dalam hati.

"T-ti-tidak usah," ucap Karma pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

"...iseng saja, barusan aku tidak sengaja lewat sini,"

Karma menatap lawan bicaranya curiga.

"Darimana kau tau ini rumahku dan aku sedang sakit?"

"Aku pernah...tidak sengaja melihat alamatmu ketika memeriksa data murid Kunugigaoka, dan aku hanya sempat mendengar pembicaraan Kepala Dewan kalau kau sakit," jawab Gakushuu setengah bohong setengah jujur.

"Hee, lalu kenapa kau peduli?" pertanyaan itu ditanya untuk kedua kalinya. Pertama kalinya pertanyaan sejenis diajukan Karma padanya sewaktu di UKS.

"Memangnya harus ada alasan?"

"Kalau untukmu? Ya, harus ada, kau membenci kami, para murid kelas END kan?"

Belum pernah Gakushuu mati kutu seperti ini selain oleh ayahnya. Otak jeniusnya berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan yang pas. Sial, Gakushuu lebih memilih diberi 50 soal Matematika tingkat anak kuliahan.

"Aku...bukannya peduli, hanya saja kalau kau sakit aku tidak bisa menyuruhmu melakukan apapun, aku tidak sabar menunggumu sehat dan menjadikanmu _asistenku_ ," maksud kata asisten itu hanya sindiran halus dari pembantu sih. Tapi Gakushuu lega berhasil mengelak dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

Sedangkan Karma mendelik ketika mendengar kata 'asisten' itu.

"Aku juga tidak sabar untuk segera sehat dan menghajar wajah menyebalkanmu itu Asano- _kun_ ,"

Mendengar nada sarkastik yang biasa digunakan Karma, Gakushuu tersenyum diam-diam. Seolah itu menandakan bahwa Karma baik-baik saja.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau sehat dulu saja, di mana dapurmu? Sudah makan siang?" tanya Gakushuu sambil duduk di sisi tempat tidur Karma.

"Dapur di lantai 1 belok kanan, dan aku sudah mak─" _kruyuuuk._ Hening. Blush. Wajah Karma merah padam.

"Puh─ahahahahaha!"

"JANGAN TERTAWA!"

"A-aku, ahaha, a-aku akan memanaskan makan siang di dapurmu, pfft, ka-kau tunggu di sini, haha,"

Gakushuu masih terkekeh pelan bahkan hingga keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Karma yang wajahnya merah setara dengan rambutnya. Tapi bukan hanya karena malu soal bunyi perutnya, namun...tawa Gakushuu. Begitu lepas, tanpa paksaan ataupun kepalsuan, dan terdengar merdu di telinganya. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat datar tanpa emosi yang asli dan berarti, sekarang terlihat lebih rileks dan...bahagia?

 _'Aku tidak tau dia bisa tertawa seperti itu, kenapa dia terlihat tampan ya─AAAH! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?!'_ Karma membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

 _'Tapi sepertinya...dia tidak seburuk yang kukira,'_

.

.

.

 _'Kenapa aku bisa memperlihatkan perasaanku dengan mudah di hadapannya?'_ di lain sisi, Gakushuu juga mulai merasakan kejanggalan.

Sambil mengaduk sup krim yang ditemukannya di panci atas kompor, Gakushuu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kediaman Akabane. Luas─sangat malah, mungkin hampir menyetarai rumah Asano, lalu dihiasi berbagai macam benda-benda yang terlihat dari negara berbeda, dan cukup rapi untuk suatu ruangan dengan penuh benda. Desain rumah ini indah, namun suasananya...dingin dan suram. Entah memang iya atau hanya perasaan Gakushuu saja.

Ia kembali terfokus pada sup krim di hadapannya, namun pikirannya melayang pada hal-hal yang baru disadarinya belakangan ini─yang berkaitan dengan Akabane Karma.

Sejak dulu setiap bersama Karma, ia hampir tidak pernah menyembunyikan atau memalsukan emosinya. Saat mereka bertemu pertama kali di kelas yang sama 2 tahun lalu, bocah bersurai _crimson_ itu sudah berhasil menghancurkan _topengnya._ Ya, pada hari pertama mereka sekelas keduanya rebutan bangku yang berakhir menjadi adu jotos, kemudian berakhir di ruangan BK. Itu pertama kalinya Gakushuu menampakkan kekesalannya di hadapan banyak orang. Asano Gakushuu selalu tenang. Tidak pernah menampakkan emosi yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Biasanya ketika kesal, marah, atau senang, ia masihlah bisa mengendalikannya. Tapi Karma berbeda.

Setiap bertemu ada saja kejadian yang membuat Gakushuu menampakkan emosi yang dirasakannya. Contohnya tadi, barusan ia tertawa dengan mudahnya di hadapan Karma. Padahal di hadapan teman-teman sekelasnya semua palsu. Meski seringkali menyembunyikan emosi dan perasaannya, Gakushuu masih tau perbedaan kepalsuan dan keaslian dalam dirinya.

Atau contoh lainnya akhir-akhir ini. Kalau dulu ia menampakkan kekesalan, kemarahan, dan emosi negatif karena Karma sekarang ia sering tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia karena gadis itu juga. Kenapa Gakushuu baru menyadarinya?

 _'Tunggu, untuk apa memikirkan hal itu? Itu sama sekali tidak penting untuk saat ini,'_ pikirnya.

"ASANO GAKUSHUU, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! AKU MENCIUM BAU GOSONG!"

Teriakan dahsyat Karma dari kamarnya menyentak Gakushuu dari lamunan yang agak panjang tadi. Benar saja, sup krim itu habis (karena menguap akibat panas) dan panci bagian dalamnya agak menghitam. Dengan sigap ia mematikan kompor.

"...seberapa lama aku melamun?" gumamnya tak habis pikir.

Gakushuu menaruh sup (gosong) itu di tempat cuci piring sambil menghela napas panjang. Tanpa sadar sedari tadi yang ia lamunkan adalah Akabane Karma. Bau gosong yang tercium sampai kamar gadis itu bahkan tak tercium olehnya yang berada di hadapan penyebab bau gosong. Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk mencari makanan instan saja, mungkin.

"Hmm, mungkin ada bubur di─"

PRANG! Suara barang pecah mengalihkan pandangan Gakushuu.

"Cih, vas sialan," umpatan Karma terdengar kemudian.

"Akabane! Aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu di kamarmu kan?!" seru Gakushuu agak marah sambil menghampiri sang tuan rumah yang terduduk bersandar di tembok kemudian membantunya berdiri.

"Kau pikir aku bisa diam saja kalau rumahku terancam kebakaran?" sahut Karma sinis.

"Tapi tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk ke bawah juga, tubuhmu masih lemah,"

"Bantu aku ke dapur, biar aku yang memasak, aku yakin kau hanya bisa memasak masakan instan _tuan muda_ ," sindir Karma, mengabaikan perkataan Gakushuu yang menyebutnya lemah tadi.

Gakushuu berdecih pelan, namun memang itu kenyatannya. Asano Gakushuu sempurna, memang iya. Tapi di rumahnya urusan memasak, bersih-bersih, dan lainnya diurus oleh pelayan. Jadi untuk urusan rumah tangga ia angkat tangan.

"Kau yakin kuat untuk memasak Akabane?"

"Aku sudah bilang tadi bukan? Bantu. Aku. Mengerti?"

"I-iya," entah kenapa Gakushuu sempat sedikiiit takut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Karma. Biasanya ia sudah kebal dengan tatapan seperti itu, namun yang barusan itu...berbeda. Seram.

Sekarang ini Karma sudah lumayan bisa berjalan seperti biasa, hanya saja masih harus berpegangan pada sesuatu karena kadang kepalanya sering pusing tiba-tiba. Iyalah, ia menghirup racun yang 'katanya' bisa melumpuhkan gajah. Gajah saja bisa dilumpuhkan apalagi dia yang manusia─ah, untuk kasus Karasuma- _sensei_ itu lain soal.

Sesampainya di dapur Karma memakai apron merah muda (yang didapatkannya dari Koro- _sensei_ pada hari pertamanya di kelas E) lalu melempar apron abu gelap pada Gakushuu. Jangan salah paham, Karma memakainya karena terpaksa. Ia yakin Gakushuu tidak akan mau memakai apron _feminim_ macam begitu, Karma saja ogah. Tapi untuk memasak Gakushuu harus tetap mengenakan apron. Diam-diam Gakushuu terpana, se-berandal apapun Karma...dia sebenarnya adalah gadis yang cantik.

 _'Aku tidak percaya dia adalah orang yang sama dengan Karma di sekolah, sekarang dia terlihat manis─'_

"Ambil daging ayam, kecap, _shoyu,_ paprika, dan bawang bombay di lemari es, talenan, pengupas sayur, dan pisau di rak piring," perintah Karma memutuskan lamunannya untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Sambil menyumpah dalam hati karena kali ini malah dia yang diperintah, Gakushuu mengambil bahan dan alat yang dipinta gadis itu.

"Lalu? Aku harus apa?" tanya Gakushuu dengan nada malasnya.

"Potong-potong ayamnya menjadi kecil di atas talenan, kalau sudah iris bawang bombah dan paprika, aku akan membuat bumbunya,"

Dengan cekatan Karma melakukan tugasnya, Gakushuu menggumam takjub dalam hati. Sekarang ia memulai tugasnya berdasarkan perintah Karma tadi. Gakushuu mengambil ayam yang berukuran sedang dan meletakannya di atas talenan. Baru saja ia hendak memotong, tangan Karma langsung menahan tangannya yang memegang pisau daging.

"Kau...benar-benar tidak pernah berurusan dengan dapur ya," ucap Karma.

Gakushuu tidak menjawab─gengsi tentu saja, Karma menghela napas panjang kemudian mengambil alih pisau daging yang berukuran cukup besar dari tangan kanan 'tamunya'. Perbuatan gadis itu selanjutnya berhasil membuat Asano kaget─lebih tepatnya gugup. Karma menggenggam tangan kirinya yang berada di atas talenan, menuntunnya untuk memegang daging dengan cara yang benar.

"Kalau tanganmu seperti sebelumnya, jarimu bisa teriris bahkan terpotong oleh pisau sebesar itu, kau harus memegang dagingnya seperti ini, mengerti?"

Begitu Karma menghadap pada _rival-_ nya, manik _mercury_ itu bertatapan langsung dengan violet Gakushuu. Dekat. Sekali. Bahkan kening mereka hampir bersentuhan. Entah mengapa mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu dalam beberapa detik.

 _Kriiing! Kriiing!_

Seakan baru disadarkan dari alam lain, keduanya langsung menarik tangan masing-masing. Gakushuu pura-pura fokus pada pekerjaannya, Karma berjalan cepat ke ruang tengah tempat telpon rumahnya berdering.

" _Karma-chaaan! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilan sensei?! Kau baik-baik saja?! Apa kau demam lagi?! Bagian mana yang sakit?! Apakah─"_

" _Hai, hai,_ ponselku mati dan aku sedang malas mencari _charger_ , aku baik-baik saja, demamku sudah hilang sejak kemarin dan aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun lagi, bahkan aku sudah bisa berjalan ke lantai satu," Karma membalas perkataan wali kelasnya dalam 1 tarikan napas.

 _"Huff, kau membuat sensei khawatir saja,"_ terdengar Koro- _sensei_ menghela napas lega.

"Jadi? Ada apa menelponku?"

 _"Tidak ada, sensei hanya khawatir, saat ini kau sedang tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri dan kau sendirian di rumah, tapi sensei tidak bisa meninggalkan pertandingan ini! Tapi juga sensei tidak terlalu bisa fokus karena khawatir─"_ Koro- _sensei_ terus mengoceh diantara keramaian penonton pertandingan sepak bola di Brazil, mengundang tatapan aneh dari penonton lainnya (karena bahasa yang asing bagi mereka).

"Koro- _sensei_ , aku baik-baik saja, kondisiku sudah baik sejak tadi pagi," benar-benar, _sensei_ -nya itu memang berbakat menjadi ibu-ibu tukang gosip karena kecerewetannya.

 _"Hufff, sensei sangat senang mendengar kabar baikmu Karma-chan, karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba sensei kepikirkan jika ada orang jahat yang memanjat hingga lantai 2 dan masuk lewat balkon kamarmu,"_ terdengar Koro- _sensei_ menghela napas lega di sana.

Perkataan makhluk kuning itu membuat Karma tertawa gugup dan berpikir bahwa guru itu adalah cenayang.

"Ahahaha, mustahil, aku sudah mengunci semua pintu di rumah ini, tidak ada yang bisa masuk kecuali aku yang membukanya dari dalam,"

 _"Baiklah, sensei hanya ingin membicarakan itu, cepat sembuh Karma-chan! Jangan lupa minum obat penawar Okuda-san,"_

 _"_ Ah, iya, sampai nanti _sensei_ ,"

...kalau Koro- _sensei_ tau anak kepala dewan Kunugigaoka masuk lewat balkon kamarnya reaksi gurita itu akan bagaimana ya?

.

.

.

"Hei, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Karma begitu memasuki dapurnya.

Gakushuu yang masih berkutat dengan tugasnya menghela napas panjang.

"Baru selesai, tanganku sampai pegal," jawab Gakushuu.

"Payah," cibir Karma sambil mengambil semangkuk ayam yang sudah dipotong-potong dari Asano.

Diam-diam Karma tertawa kecil melihat potongan ayam di hadapannya. Yah, normal sih kalau potongannya agak berantakan. Sedikit warna merah pada ayam menarik perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba Karma menarik kedua telapak tangan Gakushuu.

"Oi, apa yang─"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melukai 3 jari masing-masing tangan? Sudah kuduga darah itu adalah darahmu, cepat cuci di wastafel sebelum infeksi, aku akan mengambil obat dulu,"

Setelahnya Karma berlalu dari dapur. Tidak lama kemudian Karma kembali membawa obat merah dan 6 buah plester kecil. Karma meraih tangan Gakushuu dan mengobatinya dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan Gakushuu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku baru tau kau bisa selembut ini Akabane,"

" _Urusai_ , aku hanya membalas perbuatanmu waktu itu, dengan begini aku tidak memiliki balas budi," gerutu Karma dengan wajah _blushing_.

 _'Dia bisa tsundere juga,'_ batin Gakushuu.

"Sudah selesai, sekarang potong paprika sana," suruh Karma.

Ekspresi (sok) dinginnya sama sekali tidak berguna dengan wajahnya yang terlihat jelas semburat merahnya. Gakushuu menggeleng pelan kemudian memotong paprika dengan pisau yang lebih kecil dan sangat hati-hati. Sambil melakukan bagian tugasnya, diam-diam Gakushuu memperhatikan Karma. Gadis tunggal keluarga Akabane itu memasak dengan cekatan. Gakushuu bisa membayangkan suatu saat nanti Karma pasti bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik─

...Gakushuu mendapat tatapan aneh dari Karma karena tiba-tiba pemuda itu menggelengkan cepat kepalanya. Hoho, Karma tidak tau kalau tadi dirinya sempat dibayangkan sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

.

.

.

"Huff, akhirnya selesai," gumam Karma setelah selesai menaruh semua makanan di meja makan.

Di meja makan sudah tersajikan 2 mangkuk nasi, sepiring cukup banyak _chicken teriyaki_ , 6 buah takoyaki, dan 2 gelas air. Keduanya duduk bersebrangan kemudian mulai makan siang.

 _"Itadakimasu!"_

Keduanya makan dalam keheningan, namun tidak terasa canggung. Setelah sekitar 15 menit, semua makanan di atas meja makan kandas tak bersisa.

"... _oishii_ ," bisik Gakushuu, namun ternyata cukup terdengar Karma.

"Benarkah?!" sepasang mata gadis itu terlihat bersemangat dan berbinar seperti anak kecil ketika bertanya seperti itu.

"Err, iya," jawab Gakushuu.

Ekspresi senang Karma terlihat jelas setelah mendengar jawaban Gakushuu.

"Syukurlah, sudah lama aku tidak memasak untuk orang lain, jadi aku takut mengacaukannya," kata Karma.

 _'Barusan ekspresinya seperti anak kecil,'_ Gakushuu membatin geli.

" _Sou ka_ , aku juga sudah lama...tidak merasakan masakan se-enak ini, masakan yang di buat pelayan di rumah juga enak, tapi tidak seperti masakanmu, rasanya jauh lebih baik," pujian Gakushuu kali ini tulus, bukan pujian yang sama dengan yang selama ini dilontarkannya untuk memanipulasi orang lain.

" _Kaa-san_ pernah bilang, sesuatu yang membuat masakan enak adalah perasaan, dia mengajarkanku untuk selalu memasak menggunakan perasaan, tapi yang dapat merasakannya adalah orang lain, karena bagi orang yang memasak biasanya masakannya akan terasa biasa saja,"

Ekspresi lembut Karma tidak luput dari pandangan Gakushuu, ketika gadis itu membicarakan ibunya.

"Ibumu pasti ibu yang baik,"

"...iya, dia memang sangat baik,"

Tiba-tiba jam besar yang bertempatan di rumah Karma berdentang memecah keheningan, menggema ke seluruh rumah.

"Ternyata sudah jam 4, Akabane, terima kasih atas makanannya, aku pulang dulu,"

"Ah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang,"

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, bu-bukannya aku senang sih, ta-tapi terima kasih saja," ucap Karma sambil menuntup gerbang rumahnya.

"Ya, hei Akabane, setelah libur musim panas selesai, buatkan aku bekal setiap hari," ucapan Gakushuu menghentikan Karma yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hah? Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan melakukannya?" tanya Karma sebal.

"Kau lupa ya? Rahasiamu masih dipegang olehku, jadi jangan menolak," jawab Gakushuu dengan nada liciknya.

...iya, Karma memang sempat lupa rupanya.

"Ck, uang bulananku bisa kurang kalau kau meminta hal seperti ini, belanjaanku akan lebih banyak," tolak Karma.

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan menanggung bahannya,"

"Kenapa untuk hal ini kau keras kepala sekali sih?"

"...a-akuinginmerasakanmasakanmuyanglainnya ( _read_ : aku ingin merasakan masakanmu yang lainnya)," Gakushuu menjawab cepat.

"Hah? Apa?" Karma tidak terlalu _connect_ karena perkataan yang terlalu cepat.

"Lupakan, pokoknya turuti saja perintahku, aku pergi dulu,"

Sebelum Karma bertanya lebih lanjut, Gakushuu sudah pergi dari hadapannya dengan langkah yang cepat─berlari malah. Karma berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian mengendikkan bahunya.

 _'Tadi kenapa wajah orang itu merah ya?'_

"Dasar orang aneh,"

* * *

"KARMA- _CHAAAAN~SENSEI_ TERCINTAMU INI DATANG~!"

Suara kencang Koro- _sensei_ dari balkon membuat Karma menggerutu karena tidurnya terganggu. Setelah Gakushuu pulang tadi, Karma yang bosan karena tidak ada kerjaan memilih tidur lagi, sampai pagi kalau bisa. Namun rencananya terganggu karena suara _(read:teriakan)_ dari _sensei tercintanya_ pada jam 10 malam _._ Dengan malas ia menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah untuk membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke balkon.

" _Sensei,_ jangan teriak-teriak di malam hari, kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana? Dan kau mengganggu tidurku,"

Koro- _sensei_ hanya tertawa dengan tawa khasnya.

"Nurufufufum tenang saja, orang lain sudah tidur,"

 _Ya kalau teriak begitu bukannya malah pada bangun ya?_

"Terserah, _sensei_ mau apa kemari? Aku mau tidur lagi,"

"Tidak boleh! _Sensei_ yakin kamu belum makan malam, jadi makan dulu baru tidur, oke?"

Gadis Akabane itu hanya meng-iyakan, tapi kembali tiduran di kasur sambil selimutan. Sedangkan Koro- _sensei_ pergi ke dapur. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan lagi.

"KARMA- _CHAN!_ KENAPA CUCIAN PIRING BANYAK SEKALI?! TADI KAU MAKAN SIANG BERAPA BANYAK?!"

 _'Shit, aku lupa cuci piring,'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **YAAAAY! AUTHOR BERHASIL MENCAPAI 4000 WORD LEBIH! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Oke, abaikan yang tadi. Gimana cerita yang sekarang? _Gomen_ , _update-_ nya makin lelet, author banyak tugas dari guru nih, jadi salahin aja gurunya yak─eh ampun bu guru, jangan kasih saya PR tambahan.**

 **Tidak banyak yang mau author sampaikan, pokoknya terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca _fic_ yang makin lama makin ga jelas ini, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

 **...Mohon Reviewnya...**

 **m(_ _)m**


	6. Chapter 5

**Balasan Review~ :**

 **Kyulennychan :** Mohon maaf atas ngaretny. Kalau langsung ngaku bukan 'Karma' atau 'Gakushuu' nama mereka XD Jadiannya tunggu saat yang tepat aja yak

 **Hwang635 :** Mau bunuh-bunuhan juga mereka manis kok :3

 **Kitsune857** **:** Aduh, jantung saya gak kuat ngebayangin itu, bakal manis bangeet XD Btw kasian Nagisa...

 **Asaaaa** Iya, saya yang ngetik aja ikutan jadi laper. Syukurlah kalau memuaskan, tapi untuk chapter sekarang saya ragu, _gomennasai~_ Udah sembuh kok, kan Gakushuu yang ngerawat :D Saya juga berharap seperti itu...

 **aster-bunny-bee** **:** Yaah, kali-kali aja ya, kali ini agak pendek, mohon maaf~ Sebenernya Karma sama Gakushuu sendiri udah agak lupa, tapi Gakushuu inget lagi karena dia ingin Karma melakukan sesuatu yang Karma sendiri sebenernya ga terlalu mau. Akan saya usahakan supaya bisa bertahan, tapi ga janji okeh?

 **FriendShit :** Hehe, memang bener ini bacaan ringan, makanya kalaupun ada konflik kemungkinan besar ga akan terlalu besar dan lama, paling hanya konflik kecil yang cepet selesai. Yah, saya sendiri kurang bisa bikin suatu konflik yang berat-berat sih. Soal uang jajan Karma akan diceritakan, mungkin sekitar 2 chapter lagi. Hoho, Karma ga mungkin bisa malak kayak dulu lagi, wali kelasnya aja macam _begitu_ #lirikkorosensei. Makasih~

 **rika :** Yah, saya udah lama ga ngelanjutin _fanfic_ ini sih, jadi 'tertimbun' _fanfic_ terbaru yang lainnya. Soal jadian...masih lama. Mereka harga dirinya sama-sama tinggi sih. Btw nananannann itu apa ya? ._.

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui**

 **But this Story is Mine**

 **Rated :** _T_

 **Genre :** _Romance (genre lain menyusul, author masih pikir-pikir)_

 **Pairing :** _Asano Gakushuu X (female) Akabane Karma_

 **WARNING! : _GenderBender, fem!Karma, OOC parah, Alternative Universe (AU), typo(s), alur kecepetan, De eL eL;_**

 _Bila ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita, mohon maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud sedikitpun meniru apalagi menjiplak. Cerita ini murni ide sinting author yang terlalu lelah menjalani keseharian di dunia nyata. Jadi bikin cerita yang ga kalah gajelas dibanding authornya. Selamat menikmati~ DLDR! Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan._

 _BTW chapter ini banyak yang author ambil dari AnKyou season 2 episode 5 dengan perubahan disana-sini, jadi kalau bingung, tonton aja episode itu yak!_

* * *

Asano Gakushuu sulit dipisahkan dengan kata 'sempurna'. Wajah tampan? Iya. Otak? Silakan tanya materi pelajaran mana yang tidak dimengertinya, dijamin tidak ada. Kekayaan? Meski masih muda ia sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri, kalau digabung dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki ayah tidakk perlu ditanya lagi. Bela diri? Hei, dia ikut _martial art_ sejak sekolah dasar. Organisasi? Sejak kelas 1 dia sudah menjadi Ketua OSIS. Prestasi? Gakushuu banyak menyumbang piala di ruangan Kepala Dewan. Sosial? Dia mempunyai banyak teman─atau pengikut lebih tepatnya.

Ada orang-orang yang menatapnya kagum, namun tidak sedikit juga orang-orang yang menatapnya iri, Gakushuu tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk selalu menjadi nomor 1, pemimpin bagi semua orang, dan tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun.

Mungkin banyak orang yang ingin _multi-talent_ seperti pemuda itu. padahal memasang topeng seharian itu melelahkan. Ia tidak mau tersenyum, ia tidak mau tertawa, tapi ia harus. Kelihatannya ia mengendalikan orang lain, padahal sebenarnya dialah yang dikendalikan selama ini.

* * *

"Apa-apaan dia itu, kenapa hp-nya tidak aktif," gerutuan Karma terdengar sepanjang jalan menuju gedung utama.

Gedung utama sudah sepi, dan berhubung sore ini Karma tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dilakukan ia pergi ke sana. Ditambah perjanjian tambahan yang dipinta Gakushuu untuk membuatkan bekal untuknya setiap hari, jadi Karma menggunakan ruang PKK untuk memasak. Dan biasanya sebelum pergi ke gedung utama Karma akan menghubungi orang yang bersangkutan terlebih dahulu. Namun sang ketua OSIS tidak dapat dihubungi. Seperti sudah biasa atau _memang_ sudah biasa Karma langsung membuka ( _read:_ membanting) pintu ruangan OSIS.

"Asano- _kun!_ Kenapa─" Karma menghentikan niatnya untuk mengomeli pemuda yang disumpahinya sepanjang perjalanan.

Gakushuu, dengan berkas-berkas yang banyak seperti biasa di sisi kanan dan kirinya, tengah tertidur lelap. Bahkan pintu yang dibanting Karma barusan tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Karma menghampirinya dengan langkah tanpa suara, dan memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Baru pertama kali Karma melihat ekspresi Gakushuu yang ini. Meski ekspresi lelah tetap terlihat, ekspresi yang tenang, damai, dan tanpa beban lebih dominan. Tanpa sadar Karma tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai jingga yang terlihat lembut itu. Gakushuu mengerang pelan merasa terganggu, Karma tertawa kecil. Namun senyumnya langsung luntur digantikan kerutan heran di dahi.

 _'Wajahnya sangat pucat,'_ pikirnya.

Pandangan Karma kini teralihkan pada tumpukan kertas-kertas yang (katanya) penting. Dengan kertas sebanyak itu dan aktivitas Gakushuu sebagai ketua kelas merangkap Ketua OSIS tidak heran jika Asano muda ini kelelahan. Helaan napas terdengar. Tanpa berniat mengganggu tidur pemuda di hadapannya lagi, Karma mengambil alih semua kertas yang ada.

"Banyak sekali berkasnya, sebentar lagi memang akan ada festival olahraga sih, lagipula...membalas kebaikannya sewaktu sakit bukanlah hal yang salah,"

.

.

"Ugh, leherku pegal, jam berapa sekarang...jam 8 malam?! Gawat, berkas untuk diperiksa besok─" perkataan Gakushuu mendadak terhenti ketika menyadari semua berkas di sekitarnya tidak ada. Namun berpindah ke meja lain, dengan gadis berambut merah yang tertidur nyenyak di antara berkas-berkasnya.

Gakushuu menghampiri Karma dengan langkah perlahan, takut membangunkan gadis itu meski karena suara pelan.

"Semua berkasnya...sudah selesai dikerjakan," gumam Gakushuu tidak percaya.

Sebuah kotak bekal sederhana berwarna abu-abu gelap menarik perhatiannya. Ada kertas kecil dengan tulisan tangan bertuliskan :

 _"Jangan salahkan aku jika sudah tidak enak karena sudah dingin, tidurmu nyenyak sekali tadi"_

Ia mengambil kotak bekal itu kemudian membukanya. Ada nasi, tumis sayur, _beef stew_ , dan tiga buah takoyaki. Gakushuu kembali ke kursinya kemudian memulainya dengan takoyaki. Seperti yang Karma bilang di catatan tadi, masakannya memang sudah dingin, tapi sama sekali tidak menghilangkan kesan lezat yang ada. Pemuda itu memakan makan malamnya dengan lahap, selain lezat sebenarnya dari siang ia belum makan karena terlalu sibuk. Ia benar-benar berhutang banyak terima kasih pada Akabane Karma kali ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa saat Karma terlihat sangat cantik ketika wajah tidurnya tersinari sinar rembulan ya?

Gakushuu menggampar dirinya sendiri karena berpikir seperti itu.

* * *

Karma mulai membuka kelopak matanya ketika cahaya yang menyilaukan mengganggu tidurnya. Cahaya lampu sih. Sambil memproses kondisi sekitar, mendadak Karma sadar sepenuhnya. Ia langsung berdiri dari posisi tidurnya di atas kasur, selimut putih jatuh─tunggu, kasur? Selimut? Karma memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"Sudah bangun putri tidur?" perkataan yang menggunakan nada sindiran dari Gakushuu membuat Karma menghadap ke arah pemuda itu.

"Asano," gumam Karma pelan.

Gakushuu yang menyadari kebingungan Karma menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"Kemarin kau datang kemari, tapi tertidur, aku y-yah, tidak tega membangunkanmu, jadi aku membiarkanmu tidur saja di sini, lagipula sejak dulu Ketua OSIS sering ada yang menginap di sekolah, jadi memang disiapkan kamar khusus di sekolah ini," jelas Gakushuu agak gugup─entah kenapa oke? Gakushuu sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia mendadak gugup.

"... _sou ka_ ," baiklah Karma tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi.

"Lebih baik kau mandi saja sana, aku sudah menyiapkan handuk dan seragam ganti di kamar mandi,"

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Karma.

"Sudah, 10 menit yang lalu sebelum kau bangun,"

Masih dengan kepala yang dipenuhi kebingungan, Karma menurut-menurut saja dan mengikuti Gakushuu yang menunjukkan arah ke kamar mandi. Yah, dia benar-benar butuh mandi untuk memproses apa yang dilakukannya kemarin hingga ia terbangun jam 5 pagi di gedung utama. Gakushuu menghela napas panjang sambil membereskan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya. Suasana begitu damai─

"ASANO KENAPA KAU MENYIAPKAN ROK UNTUKKU?!"

"...eh, aku lupa," gumam Gakushuu.

.

.

"Oi cepatlah sedikit," Gakushuu berkata tak sabaran karena sudah hampir setengah jam dan Karma belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ck, sabar sedikit," balas Karma sambil berdecak pelan.

"Dasar perempuan," gerutu Gakushuu sebal.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian akhirnya Karma keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu tengah mengeringkan rambut merahnya yang basah menggunakan handuk. Harum mint bercampur lavender yang familiar menguar darinya. Tentu saja familiar, Karma menggunakan shampoo dan sabun milik Gakushuu yang ada di kamar mandi. Gakushuu menatap Karma tanpa berkedip. Karma merasa risih tentu saja, dan...sedikiiit malu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" celetukan sinis Karma menyadarkan Gakushuu.

"Tidak ada," Gakushuu langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Karma mengendikkan bahunya kemudian menyampirkan tasnya sekolahnya ke pundak.

"Ah iya, semalam _handphone_ milikmu kehabisan baterai, jadi aku men _-charge-_ nya,"

"Aku pulang dulu ya, _jaa na_ ," pamit Karma.

"Akabane!" panggil Gakushuu tiba-tiba.

"Apa lagi?"

Gakushuu menghampiri Karma kemudian menyerahkan kresek putih berisi 3 kotak susu stroberi dan sebuah roti melon.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Karma tertegun sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, asal bukan ke wajah tersenyum Gakushuu.

"Ck, aku tidak melakukannya karena ingin membantumu, kalau kau sampai sakit karena mengerjakan tugas sebanyak itu yang kena sial nanti aku juga,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Karma pergi keluar ruangan OSIS dengan langkah cepat. Ia menyalakan _handphone-_ nya lalu menyimpannya di saku blazer hitamnya. Belum jauh dari ruangan OSIS, hp-nya bergetar pelan. Setelah membuka _lockscreen_ , Karma sukses _sweatdrop._

 _65 missed call._

 _124 message._

Semua dari Koro- _sensei_.

 _'Gurita itu,'_ batin Karma.

Baru saja Karma mau membuka salah satu pesan, panggilan masuk membuat hp-nya kembali bergetar.

" _Moshi-mo─"_

 _"KARMA-CHAAAAAN!"_

Baiklah, gadis bersurai merah itu membuat catatan di kepalanya untuk pergi ke THT sepulang sekolah. Yah, salahnya juga yang lupa menutup telinga sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari _sensei-_ nya.

"Berisik! _Handphone_ -ku mati kehabisan baterai dan aku baru menyalakannya barusan, aku baik-baik saja, tidak luka, tidak sakit, dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku oke?!" sebelum Koro- _sensei_ sempat mengatakan hal lain Karma sudah menjelaskan semua dalam satu tarikan napas.

" _Lalu sekarang kau di mana?"_ nada penuh kekhawatiran jelas terdengar dari wali kelasnya.

"Aku di...itu tidak penting, pokoknya aku akan pulang ke rumah sekarang dan agak telat masuk kelas, jangan tanya kenapa," jawab Karma.

Karma langsung memutuskan sambungannya setelah itu, kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

* * *

Karma terlambat datang seperti yang diberitaunya pada Koro- _sensei,_ ia baru sampai di sekolah saat jam kedua baru berakhir alias tepat saat istirahat pertama. Yah, meskipun ia sudah mandi dan berpenampilan seperti laki-laki tetap saja masih ada yang harus diurusnya di rumah. Seperti perjanjian barunya dengan Gakushuu, membuatkannya bekal untuk makan siang.

Setelah pulang ke rumah untuk membuat bekal bagi Gakushuu dan dirinya sendiri, Karma kembali pergi ke sekolah. Namun situasi tegang langsung dirasakannya begitu sampai di kelas E. Di kelas hanya ada murid laki-laki, dan kelihatannya mereka tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

" _Boutaoshi_ di festival sekolah?" ucapan Sugino sedikit menjelaskan situasi tegang ini pada Karma.

"Ya, kalau kita bisa mengalahkan kelas A, _Goeiketsu_ akan merahasiakan soal kerja sambilan yang dilakukan Isogai,"

Penjelasan lanjutan dari Maehara membuat kelas 3-E yang saat ini hanya diisi oleh para siswa menjadi semakin tegang.

"Cih, sudah jelas mereka ingin mempermalukan kita," ucapan Terasaka di-iyakan oleh beberapa siswa yang lainntya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tapi kalau kita menolak, Isogai pasti akan dihukum lagi, bahkan mungkin saja dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah," ujar Sugino prihatin.

"Tidak, kalian tidak perlu melakukan ini, kita tidak akan pernah tau apa yang Asano rencanakan," sahut Isogai.

Karma hanya memperhatikan diskusi teman-temannya dalam diam. Dalam hati ia mengagumi Isogai yang begitu tenang dan tabah dalam menghadapi situasi pelik ini. Namun di sisi lain, pikiran gadis itu tertuju pada Asano Gakushuu yang lagi-lagi mencari masalah dengan kelasnya.

 _'Apa-apaan ini? Baru saja tadi pagi aku berpisah dengannya dan dia sudah mencari masalah lagi dengan kelasku? Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya?'_ batin Karma tidak habis pikir.

Banyak pertanyaan lain yang berputar di kepalanya saat ini. Karma menggelengkan kepala pelan. Tidak tidak, saat ini yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara membantu ketua kelasnya memenangkan _boutaoshi_ dari kelas A.

.

.

 ** _From : Bakasano_**

 ** _Hei, kutunggu di kaki gunung. Jangan lupa membawakan bekal yang kau buat_**

Tanpa membalas pesan itu, Karma kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kaki gunung. Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi juga Karma sudah _otw_ menuju tempat ia bertemu Asano untuk memberikan bekal makan siang untuknya. Di gerbang setinggi 2 meter yang merupakan penghalang menuju hutan kelas E, Gakushuu tengah menunggunya.

"Asano- _kun!_ "

Begitu menoleh Gakushuu refleks menangkap kotak bekal yang dilemparkan padanya.

"Ck, berikanlah dengan cara yang lebih normal Akabane," Gakushuu berdecak pelan.

"Cara normalku seperti itu," sahut Karma cuek.

"Terserah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu─" belum sempat Gakushuu berbalik Karma sudah mencegat sang Ketos.

"Tunggu Asano- _kun_ , apa maksudmu menantang Isogai tadi pagi?" tanya Karma _to the point_.

"Jadi ketua kelasmu sudah membicarakannya ya, aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun, hanya tantangan biasa," jawab Gakushuu.

"Tantangan biasa eh? Kalau begitu...ayo membuat taruhan juga," tantang Karma.

"Berani juga menantangku Akabane, boleh saja, apa yang ingin kau taruhkan?"

"Orang yang kelasnya menang, boleh meminta 1 apapun pada orang yang kelasnya kalah,"

" _Deal,_ "

* * *

Hari H Festival Olahraga...

Lomba-lomba telah banyak terlewati. Rata-rata dimenangkan oleh kelas 3-A dan 3-E. Hingga sampai ke lomba terakhir, _boutaoshi._ Kedua kelas sudah berdiri berhadapan dalam jarak yang jauh. Karma terlihat paling tenang di antara kawan-kawannya─dari luar, padahal di dalam ia sama khawatirnya dengan Isogai ketika melihat 4 orang luar negri di sebelah Gakushuu.

Asano Gakushuu yang ada di hadapan Karma sekarang adalah orang yang berbeda. Sepasang violet itu penuh obsesi akan kemenangan, senyuman─atau seringai?─manipulatif terpasang di wajahnya, dan segala kepalsuan kembali pada dirinya.

Bukan, dia bukan Gakushuu yang tersenyum tulus waktu itu. Bukan Gakushuu yang tertawa waktu itu. Dan bukan...Gakushuu yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini bersama dengannya. Karma tidak mau percaya, tapi kenyataannya...orang itu lah yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Mari kita mulai pertandingan persahabatannya!" suara Araki Teppei menyadarkan Karma dari dunianya sendiri.

 ** _─Pertandingan dimulai─_**

.

 _"_ Bagaimana kalau kalian menyerang saja daripada bertahan seperti kura-kura begitu? Hmph, tapi kalian memang tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan," orang dari Amerika itu─Kevin─menantang kelas E menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

 _'Hoo, nantangin ya,'_ pikir Karma.

"Tidak masalah, daripada bicara kenapa kalian tidak menyerang saja?" Karma membalas perkataan orang itu dengan bahasa sama─plus seringai, nada mengejek dan menantang pula.

Seringaian Karma dibalas. " _Bring it on!"_

.

Gakushuu terus mengawasi coretbabucoret kawan-kawannya berjuang melawan strategi-strategi tak terduga kelas E. Sekarang saja grupnya tengah kesulitan untuk menangkap Isogai, Kimura, Maehara, Sugino, dan...Karma.

 _'Yang berbahaya dalam permainan boutaoshi adalah meski hanya dengan sedikit orang tiangnya akan mudah diguncangkan, dan yang dapat mengguncangkannya adalah...'_

"Akabane! Kimura! Isogai! Berikan perhatian khusus pada mereka bertiga!" perintah mutlak Gakushuu kembali dilontarkan dan dituruti.

Dibalik topeng datar yang digunakan Gakushuu, sebenarnya pemuda itu tersenyum pahit.

 _'Maafkan aku, Akabane, kuharap kau tidak apa-apa,'_

.

"Isogai! Ini sudah waktunya kan?" suara Karma yang cukup keras berhasil tertangkap indra pendengaran Gakushuu.

"Ya! Sampai sejauh ini, semua sesuai rencana!" sahut Isogai.

Dan kelas E berhasil kembali mengejutkan kelas A.

.

Pertandingan _boutaoshi_ diakhiri oleh Horibe Itona, dan dimenangkan oleh kelas E.

"Ini adalah kemenangan kelas E!" seruan Isogai disambut sorakan senang anggota kelasnya.

Ya, Karma memang ikut bersorak. Namun perhatiannya masih tertuju pada Gakushuu yang saat ini terlihat membeku dengan banyak ekspresi negatif pada wajahnya. Marah, kesal, _shock_ , dan...hei, apa Karma melihat ketakutan yang besar dari sepasang netra violet itu?

.

"Hei lihatlah, itu Asano- _kun_ ," ucapan Rio membuat Karma menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk _partner in crime-_ nya.

Gakushuu sedang ikut membereskan barang festival bersama geng-nya. Tampangnya sangat datar tanpa ekspresi. Karma yakin terjadi sesuatu padanya beberapa saat lalu. Ketika kelas E mendekat ke arah sang Ketua OSIS, Karma ikut mendekat. Selagi teman-temannya membicarakan soal taruhan dengan Isogai, Karma diam saja. Padahal biasanya ialah yang paling hobi memprovokasi dan menyulut emosi Gakushuu.

Setelah memastikan Gakushuu menepati janjinya untuk merahasiakan rahasia Isogai, pembicaraan selesai. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu pergi dengan para pengikutnya. Namun mata Karma terbelalak ketika melihat sedikit bercak darah pada baju olahraga di bagian belakang Gakushuu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semua kekacauan di festival olahraga akhirnya selesai dibereskan, para murid Kunugigaoka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Karma, setelah memastikan sekolah sudah sepi ia pergi ke UKS gedung utama. Yah, entah sengaja atau tidak Karma sempat terkena tendangan Gakushuu ketika _boutaoshi_ tadi. Mungkin di UKS ada es batu untuk mengompres memar di pipinya.

" _Sumimasen~"_ ucap Karma pelan, menyurapai bisikan. Ia menghela napas lega ketika melihat UKS yang kosong.

Begitu masuk UKS Karma melangkah ke lemari es kecil tempat menyimpan es batu lalu mencari kain untuk melapisi es. Merasa sudah mendapat barang yang dibutuhkannya, Karma keluar dari UKS dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Persetan dengan peraturan kelas E yang tidak boleh ke gedung utama, memangnya sejak kapan dia mentaati aturan tidak penting seperti itu.

Sewaktu masih menjadi murid gedung utama atap sekolah merupakan tempat favoritnya, karena tempat itu sering sepi, luasnya sama seperti gedungnya, dan entah kenapa membuat suasana hati menjadi damai. Agak capek juga sih menuju kesana dengan gedung Kunugigaoka yang memiliki 4 tingkat _plus_ tingkat kelima yang merupakan atap sekolah.

Ketika melihat pintu besi yang merupakan pintu menuju atap sekolah, senyumannya merekah. Selain tempat untuk menyendiri, tempat itu adalah tempat bolos utama juga. Suara berderit yag berasal dari pintu besi berbunyi ketika Karma mendorongnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus lembut menyambutnya.

Suasana sangatlah damai sesuai dugaannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, setelahnya duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas seraya mengompres pipinya. Sambil melakukan itu, pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian hari ini.

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya sih," gumam Karma bingung.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memberikan bekal makan siang untuknya karena festival ini, tapi yah, sudahlah,"

 _Tok, tok._ Ketukan pintu dari bagian dalam pintu menuju atap membuat Karma terlonjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Akabane?"

Karma menghela napas lega ketika mendengar suara familiar itu kemudian membuka pintu yang sempat dikuncinya dari luar.

"Tau darimana aku ada di sini?" tanya Karma begitu membuka pintu.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu kemari," jawab Gakushuu.

"Lalu apa keperluanmu?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf," ucap Gakushuu.

Dahi Karma menyernyit heran. "Untuk?"

"Untuk semua yang terjadi hari ini,"

Gadis bersurai _crimson_ itu hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya asal kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Asano- _kun_ , apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" langsung _to the point, typical_ Karma. Bahkan gadis itu tidak terganggu dengan Gakushuu yang dengan mudahnya minta maaf (harga diri Asano Gakushuu itu setinggi langit ketujuh ke atas sedikit).

"Apa maksudmu Akabane?"

"Hari ini...semua sifat, sikap, dan tindakanmu, itu semua bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya, aku tau kau tidak suka kalah, namun aku tau kau melakukan semua ini bukan karena taruhan kita atau taruhan dengan Isogai, aku tau kalau aku memang belum lama mengenal dekat dirimu, tapi aku juga tau, kau yang sebenarnya bukanlah orang jahat, hari ini aku melihatmu seperti sebuah boneka yang dikendalikan benang tak kasat mata, apa aku benar?"

Meski sekilas Karma sempat melihat kilat terkejut dari mata lawan bicaranya. Melihat itu saja Karma sudah yakin bahwa semua yang dikatakannya tepat sasaran.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Akabane," kata Gakushuu datar.

"Baiklah, aku ganti pertanyaannya, darah siapa yang kulihat di bagian belakang baju olahragamu?"

"I-itu─"

"Jangan. Berbohong. Padaku," Karma berkata penuh penekanan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"...cih, pantas kau pintar memanipulasi seseorang," decih Gakushuu.

"Terima kasih pujiannya~"

Gakushuu menatap Karma ragu. "Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir,"

Karma hanya mengangguk.

.

.

"Ayah yang membuatku melakukan semua ini," setelah hening sekitar 15 menit, Gakushuu membuka suara.

"Jadi...semua yang kau lakukan itu terpaksa?" Karma bertanya setelah Gakushuu bercerita sebab sifat dan sikap arogan dan perfeksionisnya.

"Tidak semuanya terpaksa, menjadi nomor 1 di sekolah, menjadi nomor 1 di segala bidang, menjadi ketua kelas, menjadi ketua OSIS, itu memang keinginanku, tapi aku ingin melakukan semua itu secara adil, ayahku-lah yang memaksaku untuk melakukan cara apapun untuk menang, seperti pertandingan _boutaoshi_ tadi, bukan keinginanku mengundang orang-orang asing itu, setelah ayahku melihat kelas A kalah taruhan ujian semester 1 waktu itu dia jadi ragu padaku, apalagi melihat perkembangan kelas E semester kemarin, tanpa kuketahui ayahku menelpon keempat orang asing kenalanku untuk datang kemari atas namaku, kelajutannya kau tau sendiri," Gakushuu menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Setelah kalah _boutaoshi_ tadi aku dan para orang asing itu dipanggil ke ruang kepala dewan, ketika kepala dewan _menasehatiku,_ Kevin, orang asing berambut pirang yang sempat bicara denganmu, membelaku yang sudah berjuang keras, kemudian mereka menantang ayahku, darah yang kau lihat di bajuku adalah darah mereka, ayah menghajar mereka tanpa ampun," mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa jam yang lalu membuat Gakushuu kembali merinding.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menurut padanya?"

"Aku terlalu lemah untuk melawannya, tadi saja tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku sangat...takut,"

Sempat Karma meragukan penglihatannya. Gakushuu menundukkan kepala, dan pundaknya terlihat sedikit gemetar. Seorang Asano Gakushuu, yang sudah dikenalnya selama hampir 3 tahun di Kunugigaoka, untuk pertama kalinya memperlihatkan kelemahan yang sudah disembunyikan sekian lama dari orang lain. Gakushuu memang tidak menangis, dia hanya merasa takut─sangat takut. Melihat langsung seseorang─apalagi itu adalah ayahnya sendiri, menghajar orang lain sampai sekarat bukanlah sesuatu yang patut untuk dilihat remaja berumur 14 tahun.

Sewaktu kecil Karma juga pernah merasakan ketakutan yang besar. Saat itu ada orang yang menenangkannya. Mungkin cara yang sama bisa berpengaruh pada Gakushuu dalam hal menenangkan orang seperti yang dilakukan 'dia' pada Karma. Meski dengan perasaan ragu, Karma melingkarkan lengannya untuk memeluk Gakushuu. Sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang Karma, Gakushuu balas memeluknya. Diam-diam Karma tersenyum lembut, merasa dipercaya.

"Kalau menjadi dirimu, aku juga mungkin takut─meski aku juga pernah _tidak sengaja_ menghajar orang sampai sekarat sih─tapi lain kali kau harus melawannya, jangan dengan fisik, aku pernah dengar dari Kor─wali kelasku, kekuatan kepala dewan itu mengerikan, setidaknya mulailah sedikit memberontak, jangan mau dikendalikan lagi," ujar Karma. Gakushuu mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Asano- _kun,_ ngomong-ngomong wajahmu terlihat pucat, aku membawakan bekalmu, kau belum makan siang kan?"

Entah kenapa, satu-satunya hal yang menenangkan ketakutan Gakushuu saat ini adalah Akabane Karma. Terutama senyuman manisnya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Karma memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya─entah sadar atau tidak sadar─pada Gakushuu. Namun Karma yang ada di hadapannya kali ini, Gakushuu yakini sebagai sifat Karma yang sebenarnya. Di balik segala kejahilan, kelicikan, dan sifat menyebalkan, gadis ini menyembunyikan banyak sifat lain. Kebaikannya, perhatiannya, dan kelembutannya. Yang dapat dipastikan, Akabane Karma adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya.

.

.

"Hoho~ Aku mendapat bahan _blackmail_ untukmu Asano- _kun_ ~"

"Berani menyebarkan itu kubongkar rahasiamu Akabane,"

"Huuh, Asano- _kun_ tidak seru,"

Gakushuu tertawa melihat wajah cemberut gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Karma sama sekali tidak mengungkit kejadian tadi, mereka hanya mengobrol ringan dan bercanda tawa. Julukan _rival_ yang selama ini menempel pada keduanya seolah sudah hilang entah sejak kapan.

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong aku menang taruhan lho~"

Langkah keduanya terhenti, Gakushuu menghela napas panjang. Mendadak ia berpikir, bahwa ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa berada di dekat Karma.

"Kau mau minta padaku untuk bebas tapi tetap merahasiakan rahasiamu kan? Kalau begitu─"

"Hah? Aku tidak berniat meminta begitu, aku hanya ingin memintamu mengantarku ke taman bermain minggu ini," potong Karma sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"...kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanya Karma heran.

"Bibiku memberi 2 tiket taman bermain, teman-temanku di kelas tidak ada yang bisa jadi aku mengajakmu," lanjutnya.

Gakushuu terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

" _Iie, nandemonai,"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~To Be Continued~_**

 ** _Wew, lebih dikit yak, dibanding chapter sebelumnya ._._**

 ** _Ampun, ampun. Jangan demo dulu oke? Akhir-akhir ini saya banyak pikiran, tapi saya lagi pengen dan punya mood buat ngelanjutin cerita ini.  
_**

 ** _Entah Cuma perasaan saja aja atau emang iya, rasanya chapter ini gak nyambung satu sama lain. Kalau ternyata memang begitu saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sudah mengecewakan kalian. Udah updatenya lama, mengecewakan pula. Mungkin saya sedang lelah. Sekali lagi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya._**

 ** _Mohon review-nya m(_ _)m_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Balasan review~** **:**

 **Kyulennychan** **:** Syukurlah kamu menyukainya Lenny- _san_. _Anooo_ , apa ini cukup kilat? Seperti biasa mohon maaf bila chapter ini sampai mengecewakan

 **aster-bunny-bee** **:** Huhuhu, _arigatō_ Aster- _san_ :') _Karma is always cute_ ~ Yaaah, kalo sampe ada yang berani-berani _blackmail_ mereka sih, cari mati namanya itu

 **Kitsune857** **:** Bukan kok, bukan kencan (ini Karma yang ngetik). Berhubung author masih polos (#huek), jadi fic ini mungkin baru ada adegan _kissu_ di chapter akhiran, atau mungkin ga akan ada sama sekali, apalagi yang lebih. _Gomennasai_ m(_ _)m. Lagipula Gakushuu cowok baik-baik kok~

 **SugaTeaCoocies** **:** Siip, saya sudah melanjutkannya. _Omatase~_

 **Hwang635** **:** Ohoho, begitu kah? Chapter ini banyak kok~ Gatau juga sih#plak

 **Axrine Scott** **:** Aduh, _gomen_. Untung belum lumutan, maaf lama (Karma : BUKAN KENCAN WOII # _blushing_ tapibawagolok)

 **Asaaaaa :** _Yokatta_ kalau chapter kemarin keren, hehe, makasiih Asa- _san,_ atau Arashi- _san_ ~ _Gomen_ , adegan _kissu_ mungkin masih jauh, atau ga ada, gimana _mood_ saya sih, wkwk

 **Hhaii :** Yah, kemarin otak saya memang agak bermasalah, hehe _gomen_ ~

 **DeMinor27** **:** Makasiiih banyak pujiannya :D Saya usahakan bakal dilanjutkan sampai tamat kok meski mungkin updatenya bakal lelet, hehe. Dukungan kalian selalu menjadi penyemangat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, duh saya ikut baper :v

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui**

 **But this Story is Mine**

 **Rated :** _T_

 **Genre :** _Romance, Drama, Humor (mungkin)_

 **Pairing :** _Asano Gakushuu X (female) Akabane Karma_

 **WARNING! : _GenderBender, fem!Karma, OOC parah, Alternative Universe (AU), typo(s), alur kecepetan, De eL eL;_**

 _Bila ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita, mohon maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud sedikitpun meniru apalagi menjiplak. Cerita ini murni ide sinting author yang terlalu lelah menjalani keseharian di dunia nyata. Jadi bikin cerita yang ga kalah gajelas dibanding authornya. Selamat menikmati~ DLDR! Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan._

* * *

Entah sudah berapa kali Gakushuu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Rencananya di hari Minggu mereka akan bertemu di depan taman bermain kota, namun sudah 15 menit dari waktu janjian dan Karma belum juga datang. Tapi dipikir-pikir bukan Akabane Karma kalau tepat waktu sih. Namun tanpa menunggu lebih lama, gadis yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang.

Gakushuu tercengang. Karma mengenakan _dress_ biru muda selutut dengan cardigan putih berlengan panjang, lalu _panthople_ hitam dikenakannya sebagai alas kaki dan rambut merah sepinggangnya dibiarkan terurai alami. Penampilannnya memanglah sederhana, namun terkesan sangat manis. Gakushuu sendiri mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan lengan yang digulung hingga siku, celana jeans biru gelap, dan sepatu kets hitam dengan aksen putih. Terlihat santai, namun yang kita bicarakan adalah Gakushuu di sini, jadi aura karismatik miliknya tetap menguar.

PLAK! Dan 1 geplakan di kepala menyadarkan Gakushuu dari _ehem_ kekagumannya _ehem_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Gakushuu sambil mengusap kepalanya. Iyalah, Karma menggeplak kepalanya tanpa ragu menggunakan segenap kekuatan.

"Aku sudah memanggil namamu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak sadar juga, ya sudah, yang terpikirkan olehku hanyalah memukul kepalamu," sahut Karma dengan watados-nya.

"Tidak usah memukulku juga bisa kan?!"

"Tidak bisa! Masalah?!"

Dan mereka debat di depan gerbang taman bermain. Iya asli, bahkan mereka tidak sadar sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hihi, pasangan yang sedang debat itu lucu ya,"

"Benar, benar! Mereka berdua terlihat cocok,"

2 orang gadis malang yang ternyata komentarnya terdengar mendapat tatapan tajam dari Gakushuu dan Karma. Dan 2 gadis itu memilih pergi secepat mungkin. Oke, tapi sebelum pergi mereka yakin sempat melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi keduanya.

 _'Mereka memang pasangan!'_ begitu kira-kira batin kedua gadis itu.

Kita kembali pada 2 remaja yang saat ini saling diam-diaman setelah insiden-disangka-pasangan tadi. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya berjalan bersebelahan, memberikan karcis pada petugas, lalu masuk ke dalam taman bermain.

"Kukira kau akan menggunakan penampilan laki-laki," ucap Gakushuu memecah keheningan.

"Kalau menggunakan penampilan laki-laki aku akan merasa tidak nyaman dan sulit menikmati hari ini, kemungkinan orang lain mengenaliku sebagai Akabane Karma juga kecil, lagipula akan menjadi gosip tidak enak jika melihat Ketua OSIS bermain bersama murid kelas E, anak gedung utama kan banyak tukang gosipnya," jelas Karma.

"Benar juga sih, lalu sekarang kita naik apa?"

"Kalau ke taman bermain itu wajib naik _roller coaster!"_ Karma menjawab semangat.

Entah kenapa jawaban Karma membuat Gakushuu terdiam, dan diamnya Gakushuu membuat Karma heran.

"Hoho~Jangan bilang kau takut naik _roller coaster?_ " goda Karma.

Gakushuu berdecak pelan. "Aku hanya tidak pernah menaiki itu, ini pertama kalinya aku ke taman bermain di usia remaja,"

Karma memasang seringai menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu kita lihat seberapa takutnya kau nanti~"

"Aku. Tidak akan. Takut. Akabane,"

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku risih saat kau memanggilku dengan marga, aku lebih nyaman dipanggil dengan nama kecilku," ujar Karma.

"Terserah saja...Karma,"

Senyuman Karma merekah, dengan semangat berlebih ia menarik-narik tangan Gakushuu untuk mengikutinya.

"Ayo cepat! Antrian _roller coaster_ biasanya sering panjang,"

"Bukannya bibimu memberi tiket _premium_ agar kita tidak mengantri ya?"

"Oh iya, sudahlah, pokoknya ayo cepat Gakushuu!"

Sekejap Gakushuu tersentak, namun ikut tersenyum kemudian.

 _'Bahkan aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ada yang memanggilku dengan nama itu, tapi kenapa aku merasa senang ya?'_

 _._

 _._

Karma tersenyum senang sambil mmerapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan setelah menaiki _roller coaster_ barusan, sedangkan Gakushuu terlihat agak pucat namun tetap berusaha terlihat biasa. Ia bersyukur gadis di sebelahnya tidak sadar akan wajah pucatnya. Mungkin sih, kelihatannya Karma tidak sadar.

"Fiuh, aku puas sekali berteriak tadi," ucap Karma sambil tersenyum senang.

"Heh, kau berteriak-teriak seperti orang stress _,_ " ejek Gakushuu.

"Sekolah di Kunugigaoka itu membuat stress, kita kemari memang untuk melepas stress, khususnya untukmu sih," Karma memelankan nada bicaranya pada 3 kata terakhir, sengaja agar Gakushuu tidak medengarnya.

"Lagipula kau sendiri berteriak sama kerasnya denganku," lanjut Karma dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

Gakushuu hanya berdecak pelan tidak bisa membalas meski dia sangat ingin menyingkirkan seringai kemenangan gadis di hadapannya.

"Lalu? Sekarang kau mau yang mana lagi? Aku tidak tau wahana apa saja di sini," kata Gakushuu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mau ke Labirin Shinobi no Toride?"

"Apa itu?"

"Nama lainnya rumah perangkap ninja, labirin itu memiliki 3 tingkat, yang pasti kita mengandalkan keberuntungan dan kecerdasan karena di sana ada _check point_ yang meminta kita untuk memecahkan suatu masalah, biasanya anak-anak yang ke sana, tapi seumuran kita juga banyak, bagaimana?" jelas Karma.

"Kecerdasan eh?" Gakushuu menyeringai.

Karma lebih dari mengerti arti dari seringaian itu, selanjutnya ia menyeringai dengan seringaian yang sama.

"10 menit cukup?" tantang Karma.

"Kalau berdua sekitar 8 menit juga kita bisa selesai," sahut Gakushuu yakin.

.

.

Penjaga pintu keluar wahana yang dimasuki Gakushuu dan Karma menganga. Mereka benar-benar keluar dengan sangat cepat. Normalnya orang-orang yang memasuki wahana ini akan memakan waktu paling sebentar 20 menit. Tapi yah, yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah Gakushuu dan Karma. Keduanya berhasil keluar dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

Karma dengan kemampuan _assassin-_ nya, dan Gakushuu dengan kemampuan _martial art-_ nya. Perangkap di labirin yang mereka lewati bukanlah hal yang sulit, terlalu mudah malah. Terutama ketika kecerdasan mereka disatukan. Baiklah, soal kecerdasan jangan ditanya.

"...seru sih, tapi terlalu mudah," gumam Karma.

"Setuju, mungkin tingkat kesulitannya harus dinaikkan," Gakushuu menyetujui perkataan Karma.

Itu sih kalian saja yang otaknya sudah tidak normal dibanding anak seumuran lainnya.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berhenti di depan sesuatu berdekorasi seram. Rumah hantu.

"Rumah hantu sepertinya menyenangkan," gumam Karma.

"Mungkin begitu," sahut Gakushuu.

 _'Terakhir kali aku ke gua yang dijadikan rumah hantu oleh Koro-sensei sih, tapi rasanya biasa saja,'_ pikir Karma.

"Aku tidak boleh masuk rumah hantu di sini dulu, jadi aku tidak tau, ayo masuk," ajak Karma.

Saat masuk yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah gelap. Hawa dingin menerpa, samar-samar warna merah terlihat di berbagai sudut yang terdapat lampu redup.

"Atmosfirnya lumayan," Gakushuu memecah keheningan.

"..." Karma yang tumben-tumbenannya tidak membalas membuat Gakushuu menyernyitkan dahi heran.

Ketika menoleh, gadis itu masih ikut berjalan di sebelahnya. Namun karena gelap Gakushuu tidak bisa menebak apalagi melihat ekspresi Karma.

 _'Ra-rasanya waktu itu aku tidak takut sewaktu Koro-sensei menakut-nakutiku di gua Ryukyu─atau apalah itu, k-kenapa di sini rasanya berbeda ya? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?'_

"Karma?" panggilan dari Gakushuu berhasil membuat Karma sadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Y-ya?" Gakushuu yang salah dengar atau barusan Karma memang menyahutinya dengan tergagap?

"Kau takut?" ejek Gakushuu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin a-aa-aku takut yang s-sseperti ini─kyaaa!"

Duagh! "ARGH!"

"...setelah menjerit tadi kau melakukan apa?" tanya Gakushuu ketika barusan ia seperti mendengar teriak kesakitan seseorang.

"Bu-bukan aku yang menjerit kok!" sangkal Karma.

"Barusan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gakushuu lagi.

"E-errr, a-aku menendang sesuatu?" daripada menjawab nada bicara Karma lebih seperti bertanya.

 _'Lebih tepatnya, sepertinya barusan kau menendang seseorang,'_ pikir Gakushuu _sweatdrop._

"Bba-barusan ada yang menyerang dengan menarik kakiku! J-jadi reflek aku menendangnya!" Karma membela diri.

 _"Sou ka,"_ Gakushuu menyahuti dengan nada tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba Karma merasa tangannya digenggam seseorang─bukan hantu kok, tapi Gakushuu. Baru saja Karma ingin melepaskan tangan itu, perkataan Gakushuu mencegahnya.

"Kalau takut bilang saja, kalau berani kau mau kutinggalkan sendiri di sini?"

 _'Dasar tuan sadis!'_ batin Karma mengutuk pemuda itu.

 _'Mulut sialan, bisa tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menenangkan?!'_ sebenarnya tanpa Karma mengutuk pun Gakushuu sudah mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari rumah hantu Karma langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gakushuu.

"Heh, jadi Akabane Karma takut hantu ya?"

"Dan Asano Gakushuu tidak kuat menaiki wahana ekstrem ya?" balas Karma tak kalah tajam.

 _'Jadi sebenarnya dia sadar saat turun dari roller-coaster tadi?!'_ Gakushuu membatin tidak percaya.

Detik berikutnya mereka sudah beradu _deathglare._

"Sekarang kita naik _space shoot*,_ " Karma berucap mutlak, entah kenapa Gakushuu tidak bisa menolak. (*seperi wahana _hysteria_ di Duf*n).

Akabane Karma sangat mengerikan ketika balas dendam. Sekarang giliran Karma yang menggenggam tangan Gakushuu, jangan salah paham, bukan dengan niat menggandeng loh. Karma melakukannya untuk menyeret pemuda itu. Mata violet Gakushuu terbelalak horor melihat _tower_ yang tingginya entah berapa ratus meter. Seringai sadis Karma terukir.

"Aku ingat, menaiki ini rasanya sangat menyenangkan loh~" Gakushuu tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan setan merah ini.

.

.

"...hei Gakushuu, sepertinya aku berlebihan, lebih baik kau pergi ke kamar mandi, aku akan mencari minuman dingin dulu," ucap Karma **sedikit** merasa bersalah karena melihat wajah Gakushuu yang sangat pucat.

Gakushuu yang tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membalas hanya menuruti perkataan Karma dan pergi ke kamar mandi terdekat. Di wastafel pemuda itu mencuci wajahnya kemudian melihat ke arah kaca. Bibrnya mengukir senyuman tipis. Entah kenapa mendadak ia teringat Karma.

Rasanya hari ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Jalan-jalan di taman bermain, bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu tanpa memikirkan yang namanya _belajar, OSIS,_ dan _ayahnya_. Membuang-buang waktu yang pasti menurut ayahnya sangat tidak berguna. Tapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan, mengingat kehidupannya beberapa tahun ke belakang sangatlah monoton. Sebelum bertemu Akabane Karma.

Setelah mencuci wajah sekali lagi dan merasa sudah lebih segar, akhirnya Gakushuu keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian duduk di bangku kosong terdekat. Ia menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya keadaannya sekarang sudah lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya.

" _Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, kerumunan orang bersorak-sorak, seperti ada orang yang bertengkar atau bertarung lebih tepatnya.

 _'Ugh, berisik sekali, kepalaku masih sedikit pusing_ ,' keluh Gakushuu dalam hati.

"Apa huh?! Kau masih mau menggodaku sialan?!"

 _'Kedengarannya seperti suara Karma─tunggu, KARMA?!'_ mengabaikan sakit di kepalanya Gakushuu langsung menerobos kerumunan orang itu.

Benar saja, gadis bersurai merah panjang tengah memelintir seorang anak SMA yang memiliki ukuran badan 2 kali lipat dari gadis itu.

"A-a-ampun! L-le-lepaskan tanganku!"

"Heh, tadi saja kau tidak mau melepaskan tanganku, kenapa aku harus?" tanya Karma dengan senyuman _manisnya._ Iya manis, kalau saja ia tidak sedang memelintir tangan orang.

Gakushuu hanya bisa _pokerface_. Yah, di manapun dan kapanpun Karma tetaplah Karma. Sambil menutupi wajah karena menahan malu, pemuda bersurai jingga itu menerobos kerumunan lebih dalam dan menarik Karma yang mengacungkan jari tengah pada lawannya tadi.

Dapat dipastikan siswa SMA barusan trauma untuk menggoda perempuan.

.

.

 _"Daijobu ka?"_ ia mendapat pandangan aneh dari Karma ketika menanyakan hal itu.

"Err, kau tidak memarahiku?"

"Kau mau kumarahi?" tanya balik Gakushuu.

"Bukan begitu juga sih," jawab Karma.

"Lagipula kau tidak salah, laki-laki itu yang mulai bukan? Bahkan..." Gakushuu menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian meraih tangan kanan Karma lalu sedikit menggulung lengan cardigannya. Ada bekas cengkraman berwarna merah di sana.

"Lenganmu sampai terluka begini," lanjut Gakushuu.

Karma reflek menarik tangannya dengan wajah yang merona.

 _'Asdfghjkl, dia kerasukan malaikat manaaa?! Biasanya jahat kayak setan!'_ duh sebelum mikir gitu, lebih baik kamu ngaca dulu Karma.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Saat memelintir tangan orang itu tangan kananmu sedikit gemetar seperti menahan sakit, dan...sebenarnya aku melihat ketakutan di matamu sekilas," jelas Gakushuu.

"Hanya sedikit sakit, tapi yah, aku agak trauma digoda preman─atau semacamnya─sejak aku masuk rumah sakit waktu itu," gumam Karma pelan, Gakushuu mendengarnya namun pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah siang, mau makan siang di mana?" Gakushuu bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mulai kurang mengenakkan.

"Aku hampir lupa, aku membuat bekal dan menaruhnya di loker tempat penitipan barang, mau makan di taman?"

"Tidak masalah,"

* * *

Setelah menggelar karpet di atas rumput hijau, Gakushuu dan Karma duduk di atasnya sambil mengeluarkan 4 kotak bekal dari tas yang mereka ambil dari tempat penitipan barang. Terdapat 2 kotak bekal berisi nasi dan 2 kotak lagi berisi lauk. Karma mengambil 2 kotak untuknya dan 2 kotak lagi untuk Gakushuu. Begitu kotak yang berisi lauk terbuka, Gakushuu menyernyit.

"Kau bisa membuat masakan Prancis seperti _Beef Bourguignon_?" tanyanya.

"Orang tuaku _traveller_ , jadi dulu di rumah _kaa-san_ sering mengajarkanku untuk memasak makanan dari negara lain, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih suka masakan Jepang sih, aku hanya membuat masakan luar negri sesekali untuk bersenang-senang karena caranya yang agak sulit justru menyenangkan,"

Gakushuu tersenyum. Ekspresi Karma yang lembut namun bersemangat sangat lucu untuk diperhatikan entah kenapa. Terutama ketika membicarakan hobinya, memasak.

"Gakushuu, jangan senyam-senyum terus, serem,"

Senyuman Gakushuu langsung berganti menjadi delikan. Enak saja, dengan senyuman seperti ini Gakushuu pernah mengalahkan Sakakibara dalam hal menggaet perempuan di sekolah.

" _Urusai_ ,"

.

.

 _"Gochisaosama,"_ gumam keduanya bersamaan.

"Huft, sepertinya kau membuat terlalu banyak, rasanya kenyang sekali," ucap Gakushuu.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku juga merasa terlalu kenyang, padahal kau sisakan saja kalau sudah kenyang," kata Karma.

"Makanan lezat itu tidak boleh disisakan,"

Karma langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang merona karena pujian tidak langsung barusan.

"Hoo, ternyata seorang Akabane Karma bisa malu juga ya," goda Gakushuu. Ya, melihat wajah itu merona juga merupakan kesenangan barunya.

"Berisik!" seru Karma sambil melempar tutup kotak bekal terdekat yang tentu dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Gakushuu.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu hanya tertawa-tawa, membuat wajah Karma semakin menyaingi warna rambutnya. Memang bukan pertama kali lagi Karma melihat Gakushuu tertawa, namun tawa lepas juga ekspresi senang yang memang sangat jarang berada di wajah ehem _tampan_ ehem itu sangat tidak baik untuk jantungnya. Yah~ Karma sendiri tidak tau bahwa wajah meronanya berdampak buruk juga bagi jantung Gakushuu, yang ditutupi dengan tawa oleh yang bersangkutan.

.

.

Berhubung mereka baru makan dan tidak memungkinkan untuk menaiki wahana yang memacu jantung, jadi mereka pergi ke _game centre_ atas saran Karma sebagai pemandu. Yang pertama Karma tunjuk adalah _tap dance_. Begitu permainan dimulai, aura persaingan mereka langsung menguar kuat. Karma menang tentu saja, _game centre_ merupakan salah satu markasnya ketika membolos sewaktu masih di gedung utama dulu. Gakushuu sendiri meski baru memainkannya memiliki skor yang cukup besar sebagai ukuran pemula.

"Huff, ini cukup melelahkan,"

"Banyak bergerak itu bagus setelah makan siang bukan?"

"Benar juga sih," Gakushuu menyetujui.

"Hei," tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Karma, yang membuat gadis bersurai merah itu sedikit terlonjak.

Begitu menoleh pada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, Karma harus menahan diri untuk tidak langsung kabur dari tempatnya.

"Kulihat kau cukup hebat memainkan _tap dance_ itu, bagaimana kalau kau coba melawanku?" tanya gadis bersurai hitam─Kanzaki Yukiko. Iya yang temannya dari kelas E, memang siapa lagi coba? Itulah yang membuat Karma ingin kabur.

"I-itu, a-aa-aku masih ada urusan lain jadi aku pergi dulu, dah!" dengan begitu Karma langsung menarik Gakushuu dari TKP.

Beruntung Kanzaki sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Gakushuu karena pemuda itu langsung menghadap ke arah lain begitu sadar Kanzaki lah yang menyapa Karma. Mereka berhenti setelah berada agak jauh dari Kanzaki.

"Dia tidak mengikuti kan?" tanya Karma memastikan.

"Tidak, lagipula kelihatannya dia tidak sadar," jawab Gakushuu.

"Kuharap begitu, aku harus lebih berhati-hati,"

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu, kau bilang tadi pagi juga kemungkinan orang lain mengenalimu sebagai Akabane Karma juga kecil bukan? Barusan juga temanmu tidak sadar bahwa orang yang barusan bicara padanya adalah Karma yang sekelas dengannya," ujar Gakushuu.

"Hmmm benar juga," Karma bergumam.

"Ah, di sana ada permainan basket," tunjuk Gakushuu.

"Skor kita saat ini 1-0, yang lebih sedikit memenangkan game di sini traktir es krim," balas Karma.

"Aku pasti menang," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Kilat imajiner tercipta ketika violet dan merkuri bertatapan. Jangan lupakan aura persaingan yang kembali ada.

Permainan memasukkan bola basket ke keranjang dimenangkan Gakushuu dengan selisih poin tipis. Karma yang tidak terima meminta tanding ulang, yang dimenangkan Karma. Dilanjutkan ke permainan selanjutnya.

3 kali balap mobil, 2 kali balap motor, 2 kali game tembak-tembakan, dan 5 kali tenis meja kemudian...

Skor akhir 7-8. 'Kompetisi' dimenangkan oleh Asano Gakushuu. Bahkan meski hanya bermain keduanya kelelahan.

"Heh, aku menang," senyuman sombong ditampakkan, tatapan tajam menjadi balasan.

"Cih, aku hanya mengalah di pertandingan terakhir barusan," ucap Karma sebal.

.

.

"Paman! Aku pesan satu es krim stroberi dan satu es krim mint," pesan Karma.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar!"

Karma menyerahkan beberapa yen pada penjual es krim yang memberikan es krim padanya, kemudian memberikan es krim mint pada Gakushuu. Tampangnya masih cemberut, tidak terima dengan kekalahannya.

"Oi tampangmu jangan cemberut begitu," kata Gakushuu.

 _'Lucu sih,'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Cih," Karma memalingkan wajahnya.

Gakushuu menghela napas panjang, lalu perhatiannya beralih ke arah kincir raksasa yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Setelah selesai makan es krim, kau mau naik _ferris wheel?"_

Ekspresi Karma sempat terlihat senang, namun sepertinya gadis itu masih keras kepala untuk mempertahankan topeng cemberutnya. Gakushuu anggap jawaban Karma 'ya'

.

.

Matahari mulai terbenam ketika mereka masuk ke _ferris wheel_. Perlahan _ferris wheel_ mulai bergerak naik, lalu berhenti ketika mencapai puncak. Dari ketinggian mereka bisa melihat matahari terbenam dengan lebih jelas. Diam-diam Gakushuu memperhatikan ekspresi Karma yang sudah tidak cemberut lagi. Bahkan ia sudah terlihat antusias memperhatikan matahari yang tenggelam.

"Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali naik ini," gumam Karma.

"Bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kali bermain," balas Gakushuu.

"Kasihan," Karma mengejeknya, namun Gakushuu hanya tertawa.

Hening kembali lagi, namun tidak berlangsung lama.

"Hari ini menyenangkan," sekarang Gakushuu yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Heh, tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang sudah megajakmu kemari," Karma memang menyahutinya dengan nada sombong, padahal ia senang ketika tau bahwa Gakushuu menikmati hari ini.

"Tapi harus kuakui, hari ini memang menyenangkan, aku tidak menyangka bermain bersama denganmu akan se-menyenangkan ini," perkataan Karma yang kelewat jujur membuat rona tipis pada Gakushuu muncul.

"Aku merasakan hal sama, bermain bersamamu menyenangkan,"

"Terima kasih," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Karma dan Gakushuu terlihat sedikit kaget sewaktu bicara bersamaan, namun selanjutnya mereka tertawa lepas. Meski tidak tau apa yang mereka tertawakan sih. Ketika matahari sudah tak terlihat, _ferris wheel_ kembali bergerak perlahan dan turun.

Tanpa terasa hari ini berakhir, padahal di dalam hati mereka masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Dan ketika memikirkan hal itu mendadak Karma mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku baru ingat! Malam ini akan ada festival, jadi...apa kau mau..." sial, Karma merasa bukan dirinya saja. Gugup itu bukan sifatnya _please_.

"Kurasa pulang agak malam tidak masalah bagiku," tanpa Karma menyelesaikan perkataannya Gakushuu sudah mengerti, meski sebenarnya melihat seorang Akabane Karma gugup itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri.

Tapi Gakushuu mengetahui satu hal.

Dia juga merasa masih ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan Karma.

.

.

Masih di area taman bermain namun di wilayah yang lain, ternyata memang ada festival yang tengah diadakan. Stand-stand penjual makanan dan permainan sederhana didirikan. Lampu-lampu berwarna kuning bersinar terang menyinari sekitar festival yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Gakushuu dan Karma masih berdiri di sepan pintu masuk, memperhatikan sekeliling festival.

"Sudah kuduga akan ramai, tapi aku tidak mengira akan seramai ini," gumam Karma.

"Bukan festival namanya kalau tidak ramai," sahut Gakushuu.

"Iya sih, tapi terakhir kali ke festival dengan teman sekelas dan wali kelasku festivalnya tidak seramai ini, tapi siapa peduli, ayo cari makanan untuk makan malam,"

"...kita makan malam di sini?" Gakushuu bertanya ragu.

Karma memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memang untuk apa lagi aku mengajakmu kemari selain bermain dan mencari makan malam? Dasar tuan muda,"

"Selain urusan sekolah aku jarang keluar rumah, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Asano Gakuhō? Anaknya berkeliaran bebas di malam hari?"

"Eh?! Lalu bagaimana malam ini?!" tanya Karma agak panik.

"Tenang saja, kudengar dari pelayan malam ini ayah tidak akan pulang dan akan pulang besok siang," jawaban Gakushuu membuat Karma menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah, makanan pembuka permen apel, untuk makanan inti kita beli yakisoba, minumannya mungkin jus, makanan penutup takoyaki dan gula kapas, itu makanan wajib festival," ujar Karma sambil mulai memasuki wilayah festival.

Namun sebelum benar-benar memasuki kerumunan orang, Gakushuu segera menarik tangan Karma dan menggandengnya.

"A-aku tidak ingin kau tersasar sendiri di tengah kerumunan orang ini, jadi jangan lepaskan tanganku," ucap Gakushuu sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang entah _memang_ merona atau hanya karena cahaya lampu festival.

"Hoho, bilang saja kau yang takut tersasar," goda Karma, meski pipinya sendiri juga memerah.

"Ck, sudahlah, ayo cari makanan yang katamu makanan wajib festival itu," Gakushuu benar-benar tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

Karma tertawa, namun akhirnya balik menggandeng Gakushuu.

"Ayo cari permen apel!"

Mereka menghampiri stand permen apel yang pertama dilihat. Tapi ketika sudah sampai di sepan stand, Karma tercengang meski tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" suara yang kelewat _familiar_ itu bertanya dengan nada agak menggoda, Gakushuu tidak menyadarinya dan yang menyadari itu hanya Karma.

"Tadi kau bilang apa nama stand ini Karma?" tanya Gakushuu.

Ketika nama kecilnya disebut, bisa dirasakan oleh Karma makhluk kuning penjual takoyaki di hadapanya menyeringai semakin lebar, apalagi ketika menyadari tangan Karma yang saling bertautan dengan Gakushuu. Karma menatap Koro- _sensei_ (iya benar, gurita wali kelasnya yang mendadak menjadi penjaga stand) dengan tatapan setajam silet. Sebenarnya agak mengherankan Gakushuu tidak menyadari penampilan abnormal penjual di hadapan mereka, tapi Karma sangat bersyukur pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Permen apelnya 2 _ji-san,"_ jawab sekaligus pesan Karma dengan nada datar.

 _'Cih, gurita sialan,'_ batin Karma, sama sekali tidak mau menatap Koro- _sensei_.

Koro- _sensei_ memberikan 2 permen apel pada Gakushuu, dan begitu Karma hendak membayar Gakushuu menghentikannya.

"Tadi kita bermain di taman bermain dengan tiket pemberian darimu, untuk festival ini aku saja yang membayar," kata Gakushuu ketika Karma melempar pandangan bertanya.

Karma dengan senang hati menerima permen apel gratis dari Gakushuu dan mulai memakannya. Tapi mengingat Koro- _sensei_ ada di hadapannya, Karma mengajak Gakushuu untuk kembali berjalan-jalan sambil menghabiskan makanan pembuka mereka.

"Karma, apa itu stand tembak-tembakan?" yah, Gakushuu memang banyak bertanya namun Karma tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali karena sudah lebih dari mengerti mengapa banyak yang tidak diketahui olehnya.

"Benar, mau coba bermain di sana?" Karma bertanya balik.

Gakushuu mengangguk kemudian menghampiri stand tembak-tembakan itu. dan Karma bernapas lega ketika melihat bukan Koro- _sensei_ yang menjaga stand melainkan manusia biasa.

"Kau tidak bermain?"

"Aku melihat saja," jawab Karma. Sebenarnya ini permainan yang terlalu mudah baginya, bahkan ia sudah terbiasa 'bermain' tembak-tembakan di kelasnya dengan jarak yang lebih jauh.

Setelah membayar penjaga stand memberikan senapan pada Gakushuu. Diam-diam Karma merasa sedikit...kecewa ketika Gakushuu melepaskan gandengannya, namun Karma mengabaikan perasaan asing itu.

Ketika mengalihkan pandangan ke hadiah yang berjajar, perhatian Karma tertuju pada gantungan boneka kelinci putih dengan pita oranye kecil di telinga kanannya. Normal bukan? Meski tidak mau mengakuinya Karma cukup menyukai benda-benda yang imut. Kini Karma ganti memperhatikan Gakushuu yang sibuk membidik entah kemana.

 _'Mulai dari cara memegang senjata dan membidik, dia cukup bagus untuk orang biasa─eh tunggu, aku hampir lupa Gakushuu bukan orang biasa,'_ pikir Karma.

Sekarang Gakushuu menarik pelatuk senjatanya, peluru palsu itu langsung menjatuhkan─eh? Bukannya itu kelinci putih yang diperhatikan Karma tadi?

Gakushuu tersenyum puas, penjaga stand memberikan kelinci putih itu padanya.

"Untuk pacarmu ya nak?" tanya penjaga stand berbisik dengan nada menggoda.

"Di-dia bukan pacarku!" sangkal Gakushuu pelan.

Sang penjaga stand hanya tertawa pelan, namun memang benar Gakushuu memberikannya pada Karma.

"Eh, darimana kau tau?" tanya Karma bingung.

"Tadi kau memperhatikan itu cukup lama, jadi kukira kau menginginkan itu, lagipula aku juga bingung ingin menembak yang mana," jawab Gakushuu.

Karma tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih!"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, ayo cari yakisoba dan jus, aku sudah lapar," mengabaikan perasaan aneh ketika melihat senyuman manis Karma, Gakushuu kembali menggandeng tangan mungil gadis itu.

Sekarang Karma menatap boneka kecil di tangan kirinya dengan senyuman yang sama sekali tidak luntur sedikit pun sambil mengikuti langkah Gakushuu.

 _'Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku menerima barang dari orang lain,'_ batinnya senang.

Karena haus, stand yang mereka cari lebih dulu adalah stand yang menjual jus. Tanpa bertanya lagi Gakushuu sudah memesan.

"Jus jeruk dan jus strawberry 1," Gakushuu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karma. "Kau mau itu kan?"

"Memangnya apalagi yang menjadi favoritku selain itu?"

.

.

Setelah cukup kenyang dengan makan malam yakisoba dan jus, sekarang saatnya mencari makanan penutup, yaitu takoyaki.

Tapi...

Tadi stand permen apel, lalu sekarang kenapa Koro- _sensei_ ada di stand takoyaki juga?! Oh iya, _sensei-_ nya memang sering mengambil alih stand yang tutup lebih dulu.

 _"Irrasahimasen,_ apa yang ingin kalian pesan?" tanya Koro- _sensei_ dengan watados-nya.

"Takoyaki dengan gurita kuning," bisik Karma, yang pasti terdengar oleh pendengaran tajam wali kelasnya.

Koro- _sensei_ merinding begitu mendengar jawaban Karma. Gakushuu menyernyitkan dahi ketika menyadari ekspresi negatif gadis di sampingnya.

"Eh, takoyaki dengan mayonaise kuning (?) maksudku, ehehe," Karma meralat jawabannya dan langsung menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Takoyaki biasa 2," pesan Gakushuu seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" _Ha-hai!"_ jawab Koro- _sensei_ agak gugup karena setiap Gakushuu tidak sadar Karma memandanginya sinis.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyajikan 2 porsi takoyaki dengan kecepatan 20- _mach-_ nya. Karma buru-buru mengambil pesanan mereka dan menarik Gakushuu untuk pergi menjauh dari _stand_ takoyaki itu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Gakushuu heran ketika akhirnya mereka menjauh dari tempat tadi.

"Penjual takoyaki tadi...kenalanku, dan dia adalah penggosip ulung, bisa gawat kalau dia menyebarkan pada teman sekelasku bahwa aku dengan ketua OSIS," hei Karma tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kan? Meski Koro- _sensei_ tidak mungkin setega itu.

" _Sou ka,_ dia tau wujudmu yang asli?"

"Dia orang pertama yang membongkar wujud asliku sih, tapi tidak perlu dibicarakan,"

"Dia mirip penjual permen apel tadi," gumam Gakushuu.

Dheg! Karma mendadak merasa jantungan.

"Mungkin mereka saudara ya," lanjutnya, dan Karma langsung membuang napas lega.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Karma (berusaha) tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong sudah jam 8, kita mau pulang kapan?" Gakushuu melihat jam di ponselnya.

Karma terdiam sebentar. "Sebentar lagi, setelah takoyaki ini habis,"

Baik Gakushuu maupun Karma berusaha memakan takoyaki masing-masing selambat mungkin.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih dua puluh, langit sudah berubah menjadi biru gelap mendekati hitam. Kedua remaja Kunugigaoka ini memutuskan segera pulang sebelum terlalu malam. Keduanya berjalan santai dengan keheningan nyaman yang menyelimuti mereka, menikmatinya dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Gakushuu setiap mengingat seharian ini yang dihabiskannya untuk bersenang-senang dengan Karma.

Satu hari yang Gakushuu kira tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Bermain bersama _uhuk_ kencan _uhuk_ seorang perempuan, terlebih seorang Akabane Karma. Seorang gadis yang sejak pertama kali ditemuinya sudah Gakushuu anggap sebagai orang yang harus dihindari karena sama-sama manipulatif dan pastinya tidak bisa dimanipulasi.

Hari ini seperti mimpi, dan kalaupun bisa Gakushuu belum ingin mimpinya berakhir.

"Karma," panggil Gakushuu tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" sahut Karma seadanya.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini,"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih lagi, aku juga menikmatinya kok, lagipula kau membayar semua jajananku di festival,"

"Tetap saja, kalau kau tidak mengajakku jalan-jalan kemari, mungkin aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya bersenang-senang,"

"Kalau begitu syukurlah, tujuan utamaku memang itu,"

"Tujuan utama?"

"Ya, sewaktu aku menemukanmu tertidur di ruang OSIS dulu, aku tiba-tiba membayangkan...entah sejak kapan kau seperti ini, tenggelam dalam kesibukan sebagai ketua OSIS, sibuk mengejar peringkat satu dalam segala bidang, dibanding aku yang selama ini hidup dalam kebebasan kau hidup di dalam sangkar, apalagi ditambah tekanan dari ayahmu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberat apa hidupmu, jadi setidaknya aku ingin meringankannya meski sementara dan hanya sedikit," jelas Karma.

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong hanya bermain denganku hari ini tidak akan mempengaruhi nilaimu kan?"

Gakushuu mendengus pelan. Akabane Karma itu memang hobi menghancurkan suasana. Tapi tidak masalah, justru itu membuat Gakushuu merasa bahwa bersama Karma itu selalu menyenangkan dan tidak akan pernah membosankan. Mesti kelakuannya agak minta digampar juga sih.

"Aku bukan kau yang nilainnya turun karena lengah, nona peringkat tiga belas,"

Perempatan muncul di kepala Karma. Memang ia paling sensitif kalau peringkatnya yang _itu_ sudah disebut-sebut. Terlebih oleh Asano Gakushuu.

Detik berikutnya, justru Gakushuu sudah kena gampar tanpa sempat menghindar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To be Continued~_**

 ** _Kembali berakhir dengan gejenya, gomen readers T_T_**

 ** _Semua review kalian benar-benar menjadi penyemangat saya, bahkan bisa mencapai 4,5k words lebih, saya benar-benar ga nyangka bisa ngetik sebanyak ini, ini semua berkat kaliaaan, hontōni arigato gozaimasu~ :'D_**

 ** _Saya gak pernah kencan sekalipun, emang ga pernah niat juga sih. Jadi mohon maaf saja kalau chapter sekarang jadinya begini. Referensi saya hanyalah komik shoujo dan novel romance :v_**

 ** _Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca :D_**

 ** _Review Puhleeeasee m(_ _)m_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Axrine Scott :** Mereka akan peka jika tiba pada waktunya kok~

 **Kyulennychan :** Yah, berhubung ceritanya mereka sama-sama masih polos soal percintaan jadi kemungkinan besar tidak akan ada adegan ciuman, mohon maaf jika mengecewakan m(_ _)m . Mohon maaf atas kengaretan chapter ini Lenny- _san_

 **Hwang635 :** Mungkin mereka pacaran di chapter-chapter akhiran, atau mungkin sampai chapter akhir bisa jadi ga pacaran. Saya masih belum memiliki rencana yang jelas untuk hal ini ._.

 **SugaTeaCoocies :** Justru saya yang berterima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk meluangkan waktu membaca dan mer-review cerita ini. Mohon maaf atas kengaretannya m(_ _)m

 **Hhaii (Guest) :** Sama-sama dan terima kasih juga sudah membaca~ Mohon maaf sudah repot-repot mengecek tapi saya tidak juga update, huhu T_T

 **Asaaaa (Guest) :** _Sankyuu_ atas semangatnya~ Tapi saya khawatir harapanmu tidak akan cepat menjadi kenyataan ._.

 **Cinta Killua :** Err, saya memang ada rencana untuk itu meski belum tentu rencana saya bakal terlaksana :v

 **aster-bunny-bee :** Wah iya baju mereka _couple?_ Saya sendiri ga sadar ._. Yaa, sebenarnya 'mungkin' beberapa murid kelas E pernah bertemu Karma di luar sekolah dalam versi aslinya tapi tidak ada yang sadar saja, jadi tidak perlu khawatir akan banyak yang tau~ Untuk Karma, dia memang akan lebih jujur tanpa dia sadari pada orang yang sudah dia percaya...

 **Nozuki0107 :** Yup, ini memang kencan cuma keduanya aja yang terlalu _denial_ dalam hati masing-masing :v _Btw_ di anime-nya juga Koro- _sensei_ memang sering jualan di banyak _stand_ kalo ada festival kan? XD

 **Krama kp :** Oke~

 **7sins (Guest) :** _Thanks_ , siip

 **:** Yang jelas jadian mereka masih lama~ Untuk _update_ 'biasanya' saya meng- _update_ sekitar sebulan sekali, tapi mungkin saya ga bisa seperti itu lagi karena...yaah, kehidupan nyata menunggu saya :'v

 **akira (Guest) :** Aduhh terhura saya ketika membaca ada yang merindukan _fanfic_ ini :') Terima kasih dan mohon maaf sudah repot-repot mengecek sedangkan saya lama kalau soal _update,_ huhu T_T

 **Pairot Churippu :** Mohon maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama m(_ _)m

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui**

 **But this Story is Mine**

 **Rated :** _T_

 **Genre :** _Romance, Drama, Humor (mungkin)_

 **Pairing :** _Asano Gakushuu X (female) Akabane Karma_

 **WARNING! : _GenderBender, fem!Karma, OOC parah, Alternate Universe (AU), typo(s), alur kecepetan, De eL eL;_**

 _Bila ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita, mohon maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud sedikitpun meniru apalagi menjiplak. Cerita ini murni ide sinting author yang terlalu lelah menjalani keseharian di dunia nyata. Jadi bikin cerita yang ga kalah gajelas dibanding authornya. Selamat menikmati~ DLDR! Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan._

* * *

"Kudengar dari salah satu teman sekelasmu ada yang melihatmu ke taman bermain minggu kemarin, apa itu benar Asano- _kun?"_

Sarapan di kediaman Asano yang biasanya hening kini dipecahkan oleh pertanyaan Asano senior.

"Apalagi dia bilang melihatmu bersama seorang perempuan," tambah Gakuhō.

Gakushuu cukup terkejut ayahnya mendengar kabar itu namun mempertahankan topeng dingin dan datarnya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bisa berkelit dari kabar itu meski dengan...berbohong.

"Pasti anak itu salah lihat, mana mungkin aku sempat bermain-main ke tempat seperti itu," dengan nada tenang Gakushuu menjawab, sambil menyumpit nasi di mangkuknya.

"Dan dia bilang aku apa? Bersama perempuan? Tidak mungkin aku jalan-jalan berdua menghabiskan waktu percuma dengan seorang perempuan,"

Bohong besar, Gakushuu tau. Jelas-jelas ia menikmati waktunya yang 'percuma' untuk bersama Karma. Namun jika sampai ayahnya tau ia membuang waktu untuk melakukan hal lain selain belajar atau yang berkaitan dengan itu, ia bisa dalam masalah. Terutama jika ayahnya tau tentang Karma, gadis itu juga bisa dalam bahaya. Baik dalam penyamarannya maupun kehidupannya. Gakushuu tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu menderita.

"Ah begitu?" meski ragu Gakuhō lebih memilih percaya.

"Ingatlah Asano- _kun_ , jangan pernah lengah atau kau akan gagal,"

Gakushuu menahan diri agar tidak memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh ia sudah bosan mendengar perkataan yang sama persis atau serupa-tapi-tak-samadari kata-kata itu.

"Baik _tou-san,"_ tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Gakushuu selain mengatakan 2 kata barusan.

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu? Aku tau kau sudah jelek, tidak usah ditambah-tambah," Karma dan mulut kurang ajarnya sama sekali tidak membantu _mood_ Gakushuu membaik. Sepertinya Karma yang menemaninya di taman bermain waktu itu hanyalah ilusi.

Sekarang mereka sedang istirahat makan siang. Sesekali Karma dan Gakushuu makan siang bersama, meski dalam frekuensi yang jarang. Setelah beberapa kali bertukar pesan keduanya makan siang dengan bekal buatan Karma di gunung kelas E namun jauh dari kelas E itu sendiri juga jauh dari gedung utama. Sebenarnya tidak jauh juga sih, hanya saja tempat itu memang biasanya sepi dari siswa lain.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu mendelik sambil menyumpit bento di pangkuannya kemudian memakannya.

 _"Urusai,_ " dengan nada rendah Gakushuu berucap.

Karma mengangkat bahu dan bergumam. "Galak sekali, aku baru tau laki-laki juga bisa memiliki penyakit PMS," kemudian memakan bekalnya dengan tampang _innocent_ yang entah dibuat-buat atau tidak.

"Karma," namanya disebut dengan nada rendah seperti sebelumnya sebagai tanda peringatan, membuat tawa Karma meledak tanpa sebab dan delikan Gakushuu semakin tajam.

"Ahahaha, _gomen gomen_ , tapi serius kenapa sejak tadi wajahmu masam begitu?" meski menggunakan nada bercanda keduanya tau pertanyaan Karma barusan _memang_ serius.

Lagipula dia lebih dari tau Akabane Karma akan melakukan apapun untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin ia ketahui. Jadi lebih baik memberitahukan sekarang daripada dipaksa untuk memberitau. Gakushuu juga tau, Karma seperti itu karena peduli.

"Teman sekelasku ada yang melihatku di taman bermain waktu itu dan melapor pada ayah, saat sarapan tadi pagi dia errr, mengintrogasiku, hanya menanyakan beberapa hal, kalau aku tau siapa anak itu pasti sudah kumanipulasi menuju hal buruk," Gakushuu agak menggeram ketika membicarakan anak-itu-yang-entah-siapa.

Sungguh Karma tidak mau tau maksud Gakushuu soal manipulasi menuju hal buruk yang dikatakannyanya. Meski Karma tidak mau mengakui, Asano Gakushuu lebih ahli dalam memanipulasi orang lain dibandingkan dirinya. Dan tentu sama mengerikannya dengan Kepala Dewan Kunugigaoka. Mengabaikan kalimat horror barusan, Karma tidak mempertanyakan hal buruk yang mungkin dilakukan Gakushuu jika teman sekelasnya _tertangkap,_ gadis itu kembali mendengarkan lanjutan cerita _(read:curhatan)_ dari sang ketua OSIS.

"Aku menjawab pertanyaan dari ayah dengan berbohong tentu saja, pak tua itu tidak akan membiarkanku bermain melepas stress barang sehari, jadi aku hanya tinggal menjawab soal tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dan teman sekelasku itu hanya salah lihat," kini Gakushuu menghela napas panjang.

"Dan kau tau? Anak itu melihatku dengan seorang perempuan di taman bermain,"

"...Gakushuu, kalau mau memanipulasi teman sekelasmu itu, jangan lupa mengajakku ya," celetukkan Karma akhirnya membuat Gakushuu menahan tawa, karena ia tahu Karma tidak sepenuhnya serius. Tapi sebenarnya 'mungkin' bukan bercanda juga.

Salah seorang murid _random_ di gedung utama─tepatnya di kelas A, mendadak merasakan hawa dingin yang mengerikan di tengkuknya.

* * *

Gakushuu tidak ingin mengakuinya─apalagi di hadapan Karma─bahwa hanya dengan bicara dengan gadis di hadapannya seperti ini ia merasa lebih tenang. Emosi dan mood buruk yang menghantuinya sejak pagi sudah hilang tak berbekas hanya dengan mendengar tawa dan candaan Karma. Sekarang mood-nya sangat baik malah. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Bukan senyuman _profesional_ yang biasa ditampakkannya untuk sekedar formalitas, tapi senyuman ringan namun tulus.

Orang _awam_ mungkin tidak bisa membedakan mana senyuman palsu dan mana senyuman tulus Gakushuu. Tapi seorang Sakakibara Ren yang sudah berteman dengan sang ketua sejak awal masuk sekolah, setidaknya ia sudah bisa membedakan perbedaan dari kedua senyuman itu. Makanya, ketika Gakushuu datang ke ruangan OSIS masih dengan senyuman _itu_ Ren tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang ingin tau, tapi seorang Asano Gakushuu jarang menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya─selain ekspresi datar dan palsu. Tentu Ren menjadi penasaran.

Ah, dan Ren baru sadar. Akhir-akhir ini sang ketua OSIS memang _berbeda._ Bukan dalam artian negatif, namun positif. Gakushuu tidak se-sadis beberapa bulan kebelakang. Dan sebagai pemuda yang cukup (sangat) _playboy_ di Kunugigaoka, Ren menganggap tanda-tanda ini sebagai...

"Hei ketua, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" _to the point_ sekali. Tanpa basa-basi.

Krak! Dalam sekejap pulpen yang digunakan Gakushuu untuk mengerjakan tugas OSIS-nya patah menjadi dua. Ren merinding seketika.

"Apa yang kau bilang barusan Sakakibara?" dengan nada horror (dan tatapan yang sama menyeramkannya) Gakushuu balik bertanya. Senyuman yang sedari tadi ada di wajahnya ikut menghilang pula.

Sungguh, Ren ingin menarik pertanyaannya. Tetapi rasa penasaran sudah terlalu menggerogoti dirinya.

"A-aku hanya bertanya, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Habisnya akhir-akhir ini ketua terlihat...entahlah, bahagia? Apalagi aku pernah mendengar gosip di kelas soal kau yang kencan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah─"

"Aku. Tidak. Kencan." Gakushuu memotong ucapan Ren penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah, aku mendengar gosip di kelas soal kau yang berjalan-jalan bersama gadis berambut merah, apa itu benar?" Ren meralat perkataannya.

Hening sebentar, lalu Gakushuu bergumam 'iya' dengan pelan. Ren _sweatdrop._ Pertanyaannya yang pertama dan kedua hanya ia ubah dari kata "kencan" menjadi "berjalan-jalan" dan Gakushuu baru menjawabnya.

 _'Padahal berjalan-jalan bersama dan kencan menurutku sama saja,'_ batin Ren.

"Jadi itu benar?!"

"Ck, lalu kalau benar kau mau apa?" Gakushuu bertanya jengkel melihat reaksi sang sekretaris yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran tentang kebenaran gosip itu, padahal kudengar gosip itu bohong besar tapi ternyata benar, aku hanya tidak menyangka saja ketua akhirnya menemukan seseorang,"

Gakushuu menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu 'aku menemukan seseorang'?"

Sekarang Ren tidak tau lagi sebenarnya Gakushuu itu pintar atau bodoh.

"Menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu berubah, dalam kasusmu kau berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, aku memang tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi wajah dan karismamu itu membuat para gadis tergila-gila meski lebih sering digunakan untuk formalitas dan tersenyum palsu, untuk informasi kalau kau tidak sadar, akhir-akhir ini para gadis semakin _gila_ karena kau sering tersenyum─maksudku 'benar-benar' tersenyum, bukan senyum palsu atau apapun itu,"

Penjelasan sang sekretaris OSIS membuat Gakushuu terdiam memikirkan perkataannya.

 _'Aku memang tidak sadar karena merasa setiap hari itu sama saja,'_ batinnya. Ia mengambil pulpen baru untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan Ren yang 'mungkin saja' bisa membantunya mencari tau perasaan aneh yang menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Tapi jangan salah paham, sebagai sahabat aku ikut senang melihat perubahan positif darimu, bahkan akhir-akhir ini kau tidak terlihat tertekan dan stress karena gila belajar dan gila kegiatan OSIS, tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa pacarmu itu?" pembicaraan serius berakhir begitu pertanyaan yang _out of topic_ terlontarkan. Tidak sepenuhnya _out of topic_ juga sih.

Untuk kedua kalinya pulpen patah di tangan Asano Gakushuu hari ini. Namun kali ini tanpa ekspresi menyeramkan seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Hanya...shock, mungkin?

"Pacar?" ulang Gakushuu.

"Iya pacar, biasanya seseorang bisa berubah karena pacarnya, atau mungkin kalian belum pacaran? Oh! Kalau begitu kuralat pertanyaanku, siapa orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Ren bertubi-tubi.

"...cinta?"

.

.

.

Di saat yang sama, di hutan dekat kelas 3-E seorang gadis tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya di sore hari. Setelah makan bersama Gakushuu siang tadi dan sebelum ia kembali ke gedung utama, Gakushuu berpesan bahwa tidak ada tugas OSIS untuk dikerjakannya hari ini, jadi ia memilih untuk bersantai sepulang sekolah. Yaaah, sekalian menjernihkan pikirannya.

Dan orang yang pertama muncul dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah Asano Gakushuu. Karma tidak sadar sejak kapan semua menjadi seperti ini. Sebelum sesuatu yang dulu dianggapnya akan menjadi mimpi buruk justru menjadi waktu yang menyenangkan. Tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa titel _rival_ yang melekat pada 2 murid terhebat di Kunugigaoka berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Dan Karma juga tidak pernah membayangkan bisa akrab hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan dengan ketua OSIS yang (dulu ia anggap) sombong itu. teman? Sahabat? Karma tidak tau.

Sejak kecil Karma bukanlan seseorang yang dapat mempercayai seseorang dengan mudah. Untuk Koro- _sensei_ , wali kelasnya itu tidak bisa dihitung sebagai 'orang' karena makhluk itu ajaib. Tapi Gakushuu lain soal. Dulu ketika pertama kali ia bertemu Gakushuu di Kunugigaoka di kelas 1-A kesan pertamanya bagi Karma adalah sombong-manipulatif-membahayakan-tidak bisa dipercaya. Dan hanya dalam waktu beberapa **bulan** Gakushuu mendapat kepercayaan Karma meski ia yakin pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya. _Hell,_ Nagisa saja mendapat kepercayaannya setelah sekitar setahun.

 _'Kenapa ya? Aku baru kepikiran kenapa dia bisa membuatku percaya dengan mudahnya secepat ini, bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini,'_ otak jeniusnya tidak dapat diandalkan jika yang dipikirkannya menyangkut dengan perasaan.

Sebagai orang yang manipulatif tentu ia seringkali memainkan emosi dan atau perasaan orang lain. Tapi jujur saja jika mengenai perasaannya sendiri kadang Karma butuh bantuan atau dorongan dari orang lain untuk mengerti.

"Nurufufufu, belum pulang Karma- _chan?"_

Kaget dengan sapaan tiba-tiba Karma langsung menodongkan _switchblade_ yang selalu ada di saku celananya. Kemudian menghela napas panjang karena melihat makhluk setinggi 3 meter yang jelas ia kenal. Wajah (?) Koro- _sensei_ sendiri menjadi biru pucat karena kaget ditodongi pisau secara tiba-tiba meski pisau asli tidak bisa melukainya.

"Kukira siapa," gumam Karma lega.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau banyak pikiran Karma- _chan_ , biasanya kau bisa mengenali _sensei_ atau orang lain bahkan hanya dengan mendengar langkahnya," ujar Koro- _sensei_.

"Yaaa, begitulah kira-kira," Karma menyahuti sekenanya.

"Atau memikirkan Asano- _kun?"_

Hening sejenak. Karma menoleh dengan sepasang iris _mercury_ mendelik tajam. Sang gurita kuning langsung merinding.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

" _Sumimasen!_ Maaf _sensei_ ikut campur!" Koro- _sensei_ memekik panik.

Gadis itu berdecak pelan kemudian megalihkan pandangan. Meski sekilas Koro- _sensei_ bisa melihat wajah Karma yang merah sampai telinga. Membuat wali kelas 3-E itu tergoda untuk menjahili gadis yang selalu berkepala dingin jika di kelasnya.

"Kau memikirkan 'kencan'mu waktu itu _ne~_ "

"BUKAN!"

" _Nurufufufu,_ tidak perlu menyangkal begitu Karma- _chan,_ kau jadi terlihat lebih _tsundere_ dari Hayami- _san_ ,"

Karma tidak membalas lagi. Karena kalau membalas entah godaan apa yang sudah Koro- _sensei_ siapkan untuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong _sensei_ penasaran, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Asano- _kun? Sensei_ lihat kalian sangat akrab, bahkan sejenak _sensei_ hampir salah mengenali Asano - _kun_ karena senyuman tulus yang ada di wajahnya ketika bersamamu, _sensei_ kira Asano- _kun_ sama seperti ayahnya, _"_

"Tidak, Gakushuu berbeda jauh dari ayahnya," setelah bicara seperti itu Karma reflek menutup mulut. Barusan seperti...

Senyuman Koro- _sensei_ yang memang sudah lebar semakin lebar saja.

"Barusan kau seperti membelanya Karma- _chan~_ Dan apa _sensei_ mendengar nama Gakushuu darimu hm~? _"_

" _Sensei_ berhenti menggodaku!" seru Karma yang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Habis di kelas Karma- _chan_ selalu bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik karena rasa tanggung jawab yang besar untuk mengawasi teman sekelasmu, setidaknya sepulang sekolah kau bisa terbebas dari itu,"

"Ha? Siapa yang merasa bertanggung jawab? Aku bersikap seperti yang kumau setiap hari kok, apa yang harus kukendalikan? Sifat dan sikapku memang seperti ini,"

"Bohong, _sensei_ selalu memperhatikan semua murid kelas E dan _sensei_ tau banyaknya peran yang kau mainkan baik di depan layar maupun di belakang layar, kau menjaga teman-teman sekelasmu dari berbagai bahaya, menyadarkan temanmu ketika ada yang 'tersesat' seperti saat Terasaka dimanfaatkan Shiro, membela teman-temanmu seperti ketika mereka direndahkan karena ranking yang jatuh di pertengahan semester 2 dan banyak lagi, jangan kira _sensei_ tidak tauitu semua, _nurufufufu_ ," jelas Koro- _sensei._

"Ck, harusnya _sensei_ tidak bangga seperti itu, dasar _stalker_ ," dengus Karma sambil tersenyum sinis.

" _Nyuya!_ Kau melukai harga diri _sensei_ dengan mengatakan hal itu Karma─ _"_

"... _arigatō_ ," kalau bukan karena pendengaran tajam Koro- _sensei_ , mungkin bisikan Karma tidak akan terdengar.

" _Nurufufufu,_ jadi _stalker_ itu tidak sepenuhnya salah Karma- _chan,_ lagipula kau juga pernah menjadi _stalker_ bersama kelas E yang lain dengan memata-matai _sensei_ sewaktu _sensei_ dituduh mencuri─"

"Itu tidak termasuk, lagipula itu cuma 1 kali, harusnya _sensei_ berterima kasih karena sudah kubela dasar gurita mesum," potong Karma mencegah perkataan sang wali kelas dilanjutkan.

Jleb! Koro- _sensei_ mengeluarkan air mata buayanya yang mengalir deras, Karma cuek-cuek saja. Namun seketika pula air matanya berhenti mengalir ketika menyadari pembicaraan mereka yang mendadak tidak nyambung dari yang pertama ingin dibahas oleh Koro- _sensei_ saat menghampiri gadis itu.

"Karma- _chan_ , kau mengalihkan pembicaraan sejak kapan?"

"Ha? Daritadi _sensei_ yang banyak berbicara, bukan aku, bahkan aku tidak tau apa yang mau _sensei_ bicarakan di awal," Karma menjawab bingung, karena memang tidak merasa mengalihkan pembicaraan sekalipun.

" _Sensei_ ingin membicarakan Asano- _kun_ ,"

Karma memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan ekspresi heran. Tidak mengerti (lebih tepatnya tidak peka) dengan apa yang dimaksud Koro _-sensei_.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Apa kau punya perasaan padanya?" tanya Koro- _senseito the point_ sekali.

" _Sensei_ aku tau otakmu itu tidak waras dan sering melantur tapi ini sudah berlebihan, aku tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan pada ketua OSIS munafik itu," jawaban Karma terdengar meyakinkan, padahal dalam hati gadis itu merasa bimbang.

"Munafik? Lalu apa menurutmu Asano- _kun_ yang _sensei_ lihat tengah tertawa bersamamu di festival waktu itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan?" pertanyaan itu membuat sang _ace_ kelas E membeku sekejap.

"...bukan seperti itu, hanya saja apa perasaan yang kurasakan ini memang suka atau bukan aku masih tidak yakin, _sensei_ pasti tau sejak awal meski aku seringkali mempermainkan atau bisa membaca perasaan orang lain tapi aku sendiri sering bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan,"

"Maka dari itu saat ini _sensei_ sedang membantumu untuk mengetahui apa yang kau rasakan, begini saja, _sensei_ akan bertanya beberapa pertanyaan, jawablah sejujur mungkin,"

Meski tidak yakin gadis Akabane itu mengangguk.

"Apa yang dulu kau rasakan ketika bertemu Asano- _kun_ sebelum kalian seperti sekarang?

"Aku benci melihatnya, aku benci pribadi manipulatifnya, terutama senyum palsunya, rasanya aku ingin sekali menjatuhkan topengnya entah kenapa lalu melihat dirinya yang asli─habisnya memakai topeng itu melelahkan dan aku sangat tau itu, selain itu kepribadiannya menyebalkan, hari pertama kami bertemu di kelas 1-A kami berkelahi,"

 _'Jadi sejak awal Karma sudah tertarik padanya bahkan peduli pada Asano-kuntanpa ia sadari, lalu Asano-kun sendiri sudah menjatuhkan topengnya sejak pertama bertemu Karma tanpa disadari keduanya,'_ pikir Koro- _sensei_.

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya sekarang?"

"Dia tidak seperti yang kuduga, ia sama seperti anak SMP biasa, kadang stress karena pelajaran, tugas OSIS yang terlalu banyak, atau kadang memiliki emosi labil seperti remaja pada umumnya dan marah-marah hanya karena aku mengusilinya sedikit, aku tidak tau sejak kapan karena aku baru-baru sadar kalau dia sudah sangat jarang tersenyum palsu, aku juga senang kalau sudah tertawa bersamanya, ternyata Gakushuu orang yang cukup humoris,"

Koro- _senseisweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Karma yang satu ini.

 _'Karma-chan perasaanmu kurang jelas dari mananya,'_ wali kelas E ini membatin gemas tapi menahan diri.

Pelan pelan, Koro- _sensei_ ingin Karma menyadarinya perlahan saja. Meski sebenarnya sudah kelewat jelas. Karma memang jenius di bidang akademik, olah raga, maupun 'pembunuhan' tapi kalau menyangkut asmara Koro- _sensei_ memberikan nilai nol untuk itu.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan hak kemenangan taruhanmu justru untuk menyenangkan Asano- _kun?"_

"Entahlah, waktu itu aku mungkin merasakan...kepedulian untuk membantunya menghilangkan beban dari ayahnya itu barang sejenak, meski baru baru-baru ini kami dekat tapi Gakushuu sudah cukup terbuka padaku dengan menceritakan masalah yang dialaminya, beberapa kali ia bercerita tentang perlakuan kepala dewan padanya, aku hanya merasa ingin menghiburnya,"

"Dengan mengorbankan hak kemenanganmu?"

"Dari awal niatku memang begitu kok, habis di kelas tidak ada satupun yang bisa kuajak ya sudah aku mengajaknya saja, tapi kupikir dia akan menolak jadi aku menggunakan hak kemenanganku,"

"Nah sekarang masuk ke pertanyaan inti, menurutmu apa yang kau rasakan ketika sedang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya?"

"Bersama Gakushuu rasanya nyaman, menyenangkan, dan aku merasa ingin waktu berjalan selambat mungkin,"

"Nah, itulah yang disebut cinta Karma- _chan,"_

Karma tersentak.

"Memang cinta...terasa seperti itu?" dengan polosnya Karma bertanya.

"Kurang lebih begitu, apalagi dengan apa yang _sensei_ lihat, kau adalah orang yang sulit percaya pada orang lain karena takut dikhianati seperti ketika wali kelasmu yang dulu mengkhianati kepercayaanmu, tapi Asano- _kun_ bisa mendapat kepercayaanmu dengan cepat dibanding orang lain, apa benar begitu?" Koro- _sensei_ mendapat anggukan dari muridnya sebagai jawaban.

"Asano- _kun_ juga sama, dia terlihat seperti orang yang percaya dengan orang sekitarnya meski sebenarnya tidak─terutama jika masalah yang menyangkut ayahnya, Asano- _kun_ juga percaya padamu, dan kalau-kalau kau tidak sadar Karma- _chan,_ sebelumnya kau bilang ingin menjatuhkan topengnya tapi kau bilang juga kalian berkelahi di saat pertama kali saling bertemu, dia sudah menjatuhkan 'topeng'nya sejak awal di hadapanmu hanya saja kalian sama-sama tidak sadar bahwa sejak awal kalian sudah saling percaya dan peduli karena harga diri kalian yang terlalu tinggi,"

"...sejak kapan Koro- _sensei_ jadi dokter cinta begini?"

"Kan s _ensei multi-talent,"_

Karma memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian mengalihkannya ke arah langit jingga karena matahari yang mulai terbenam. Warna yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

 _"Cinta? Tapi aku tidak cinta pada Gakushuu,'_ batinnya...keras kepala.

* * *

"Cinta huh? Konyol, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Karma," yak, ternyata Gakushuu juga sama saja di sini pemirsa. Sama-sama keras kepala.

Gakushuu menghela napas panjang, sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada jalanan yang menuju ke rumahnya. Kali ini Gakushuu malas naik kereta dan ingin sampai di rumah selambat mungkin untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Perkataan Ren di sekolah tadi terasa berputar-putar di kepalanya. Mulai dari entah sejak kapan dia berubah sampai ke permasalahan cinta. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu menghela napas panjang **lagi** entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya untuk hari ini.

"Gakushuu?"

 _Speak of the devil_.

Pandangan yang awalnya ke jalan kini beralih pada gadis bersurai _crimson_ yang baru keluar dari mini market membawa kresek belanja. Rambut panjangnya diikat rendah, ia mengenakan jaket ber- _hoodie_ dengan lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan rok hitam 3 cm di atas lutut. Bahkan hanya dengan penampilan sederhana kemanisan gadis itu tidak berkurang. Gakushuu merasa Karma cocok menggunakan pakaian apapun.

"GAKU- _CHAN!_ " teriakan Karma yang tepaat di telinga membuat Gakushuu kaget.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Gaku- _chan?!_ " protes Gakushuu.

Karma memutar bola matanya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, kau memikirkan apa sih?"

 _'Memikirkanmu,'_ oke mustahil Gakushuu mengatakan itu dengan keras―terutama di hadapan Karma.

"Tidak ada yang kupikirkan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seingatku di sini bukan wilayah rumahmu," Gakushuu bertanya.

"Tadi aku sudah di rumah, dan aku baru ingat ada bahan-bahan yang kubutuhkan untuk makan malam tapi supermarket terlalu jauh dan minimarket terlengkap yang kutau hanya disini," jelas Karma.

"Hee, tidak masalah keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada kelas E yang tinggal di sekitar sini, lagipula kalaupun bertemu tidak akan ada yang sadar,"

" _Sou ka_ , kalau begitu mau jalan bersama sampai pertigaan?"

"Tentu,"

Dengan begitu keduanya berjalan berdampingan dalam keheningan. Bukan keheningan yang canggung, namun keheningan yang nyaman sambil sesekali melempar cerita dan canda. Untuk saat ini mereka memilih untuk tidak memikirkan permasalahan 'cinta' yang dibicarakan Ren ataupun Koro- _sensei_. Karena apapun perasaan nyaman yang mereka dirasakan satu sama lain tanpa disadari, baik Karma maupun Gakushuu tidak merasa bermasalah untuk tidak mengetahuinya selama mereka bisa berjalan berdampingan sambil tertawa ringan. Melupakan apapun masalah yang membebani, melupakan topeng yang dipasang hampir setiap hari, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di sore hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _~To Be Continued~_**

 ** _Pertama-tama, saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kemacetan saya dalam membuat chapter ini yang bahkan mencapai...err, mungkin 5 bulan? Saya bukannya banyak alasan, tapi di dunia nyata saya juga memiliki kehidupan meski kalau bisa memilih saya lebih suka di dunia khayalan atau dunia mimpi. Di dunia nyata ada masalah sekolah, tugas yang menumpuk, belum lagi urusan dan masalah organisasi. Oke cukup curcolnya, jadi intinya sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu dan datang dengan chapter yang (mungkin) kurang memuaskan. Somehow i hate myself. Untuk chapter selanjutnya juga saya tidak bisa janji update sebulan sekali seperti dulu tapi saya akan mengusahakan sebisa mungkin untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mengikuti fanfic saya sampai sejauh ini. Fav, follow, dan review dari kalian semua benar-benar menjadi penyemangat saya :')_**

 ** _Do you mind to review?_**


End file.
